The Prophecy
by dollface219
Summary: A circle of purple smoke surrounded the dark haired goddess, her emerald eyes sad as she bid silent farewell to the Moon Queen. Once the smoke faded silent tears fell from silver eyes as her majesty hugged her womb with both arms. ‘Oh Serenity…’ *REVISED*
1. Chapter 1: Told by Destiny

"She shall bring supreme joy and laughter into the lives she will touch. Devine ruler, open heart and gifts of pure love. No frail princess, her looks will deceive, with quick-witted tongue and more power than believed. Beauty and grace as those of before, yet more adventure, that will turn into a chore. Heed my warning Great Queen, not only she is in danger—the universe and your kingdom have come into wager. Our hundred-year peace shall end after her birth. The twenty-third child's future is on Earth. Serene will return when she bares one of her own; the twenty-fourth's birth will mark end of all darkness known. The prophecy told, and fate has been set. My words are a promise not voiced as in threat."

A circle of purple smoke surrounded the dark haired goddess, her emerald eyes sad as she bid silent farewell to the Moon Queen. Once the smoke faded silent tears fell from silver eyes as she hugged her womb with both arms. 'Oh Serenity…'

This announcement would cause widespread panic, not only on the moon but also throughout the galaxy. Her daughter would be feared and hated—seen as the downfall of the peace and prosperity that had been solidly established for the past century.

It was a Lunarian tradition. The first day marking the ninth month with child, the Queen would seek out Destiny. In deep purple robes lined with gold trim, a gorgeous woman with raven-black hair and bright green eyes would appear before the Queen and King. She would foretell of the unborn child's future. Always mystical and filled with ambiguity—the tale was always a happy one with a promise to bless the Moon's people and ensure the stability of the Silver Alliance that was first established over one hundred years ago by Queen Serenity's grandmother.

The King took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Everything will be ok." He attempted to comfort his wife and a smile graced her lips at the gesture. Pleased at her reaction, he couldn't help but wonder, 'What does Earth have anything to do with our daughter?'

The primitive planet had nothing to offer and was not a threat to anyone in the alliance. Their King, convinced that the darkness ended one hundred years ago, had politely declined an offer of joining with the other planets at during the formation of the Alliance.

Despite the end of a devastating war throughout the solar system, the Dark Kingdom still existed. By standing together, those part of the Silver Alliance stood a better chance of survival against the evil controlled by the self proclaimed Queen of all negative forces—Metaria.

Many presumed, due to its primitive state, the planet had not seen the extent of the negative forces that were in the universe—it was not, and had never been, a prime target for the Dark Kingdom. The Earth's army was able to defend itself well during the war. Many believed the King's decline was due to ignorance.

The Earthlings became viewed as fools and the King's decline had caused rifts between Earth and many other planets. Not being a member of the alliance made any political trade and business dealings outlawed with the planet, thus Earth remained in much of the same primitive state as it had been in before the war. Knowledge and technology lagged behind those of the other planets. Teleportation had not been developed yet, let alone any type of instant communication between parties. Many saw their way of life as barbaric—even the lifestyle of the Earth's royalty. Sickness and disease also kept many planets in fear of contacting Earth. Since the creation of the Silver Alliance, the planet had mourned and crowned three kings.

Despite prejudice, the Earth's current ruler was fair and wise from the King and Queen's own observations. The Moon was headquarters of the Silver Alliance and they were not foolish enough to ignore those who were not an ally—the mistake had created the formulation of the Dark Kingdom. For the most part Earth people were kind, though not all held intelligence, and the society was prosperous in it's own right, though not in comparison with the rest of the solar system.

As communication faded, Lunarians and other planet inhabitants slowly became nothing but mythical tales to the Earth beings. So why after one hundred years would the Queen's unborn daughter's future lie on the green and blue planet?


	2. Chapter 2: A Moon Star Is Born

"Alright everyone, let this meeting come to order," King Aeron announced.

He sat at the head of a long white marble table. On his right sat a pregnant Queen Serenity, her fingers tightly gripping each other until her knuckles turned white. She looked at her husband who smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We will make this work Serenity," he whispered to her.

On each side of the table sat the Kings and Queens of the planets within the Silver Alliance. The monthly meeting had taken place since the peace treaties began under Queen Serenity XX.

As soon as the room became quiet the King stood, "Queen Serenity and I have an announcement. As you know, our daughter is expected within the month."

His audience responded with smiles and nods.

Taking in a deep breath he continued, "Destiny has set a new prophecy. The birth of Serenity Usagi XXIII will mark the end of our peaceful era. The birth of our daughter, and the future Queen of the Moon marks the rise of the Dark Kingdom. Metaria has been foretold to return."

Gasps and chatter instantly filled the room.

His majesty's voice was steady and cut through the room, quieting everyone.

"There is no doubt that this matter is serious," he eyed each King and Queen at the table, "Destiny herself has announced the downfall of our Kingdom and the Alliance."

"What are your plans?" Aries the King of Mars demanded.

Aeron sat, his shoulders square as he studied the faces before him. Some worried, others angry, but most of all he saw fear.

"Planning is the purpose of this meeting. As policy states, no course of action is taken without being presented to the Alliance, as well as its approval. Serenity and I move to protect the princess after birth by any means necessary."

"Your suggestion comes from your parental instincts," the Venus Queen observed, "Does it also come from a political position on the matter?"

"Our daughter is not the cause of Metaria's return. She is the fated sign. We are fortunate to know about her presence versus our ancestors who did not," Aeron's voice remained calm and steady even though his eyes became angry.

"All due respect Aeron, but I believe Emi did not mean for you to be offended," Yasahiro tried to calm his friend, "Every person here knows what it means to be a parent. I do not know what I would do in your position, but I know as a father, if my little Amy were threatened I would be protective as well. Perhaps more so than you've allowed yourself to show today."

Aeron sat down his eyes gave a silent thank you to the Mercury King. "We open the floor for discussion."

"We kill her."

All eyes turned to the King of Uranus.

"It's the only logical thing. No birth, no evil."

"Didn't you just hear what Aeron said?" Jovian questioned.

"Yes. He said that her birth is not the cause of Metaria's return, but that she will return. No birth, no Metaria."

"What?"

"The birth of your daughter has clouded your mind."

"Lita has nothing and everything to do with this. Just like all of us, we not only thinking of our kingdoms, but our families. No one here wants to relive what took place a century ago."

"What of your Amara?" Aries challenged.

"If her death would preserve peace, it would be done."

"Are you insane?" Aries gaped.

"I'm logical. Her death for our peace."

"No," Sailor Pluto revealed herself from a shadowed corner. She bowed, "Your majesties. Pardon my intrusion. Your highness, Caelus," Pluto faced the Uranus King, "As the Guardian of Time and Space, I can assure you that the death of the infant princess will not solve this problem."

"Then what can you tell us Pluto?" Serenity asked, her eyes shined with hope, "Has your mother given you permission to disclose any information?"

The soldier's eyes softened as she turned to face Serenity. She lowered herself to one knee and bowed. Still kneeling, she lifted her head and maroon eyes met silver, "I can promise that my mother's words are true… the Dark Kingdom will return once the Princess has been born. Peace will return with the birth of the your granddaughter."

Less than what she had wanted, but more than expected, Serenity smiled as lavender smoke surrounded Pluto. Once cleared, she was gone.

"Death is inevitable," Janus sighed and tucked a strand of her sea-green hair behind her ear, "Whether we fight to protect the princess, or fight against the darkness, there will be endless amounts of casualties. If the grandbaby of the Moon Queen is our savior, we must protect her."

"All in favor for defense?" Aeron questioned.

Slowly each of the royals raised their hands to a unanimous agreement.

"Decided then. Enhanced training is to begin at once of all military throughout the solar system. Recruit requirements will increase. This needs to take place immediately. We are not in a position to waste time. We do not know how much longer Metaria will be."

"What do we tell our people?" Emi asked, "How can we prepare properly without chaos breaking out?"

Jovian answered for Aeron. "We should keep this secret. We only need to prepare our soldiers for a difficult battle. Protecting the Princess from one evil is enough work—having to do so against her own people is only going to split the focus of this mission."

"Those agreed?" Aeron asked.

All hands rose again.

"What of Earth?" Yasahiro questioned.

"What of the barbarians?" Caelus rose an eyebrow, "There is no need to inform the Earthlings of what they never wanted to accept."

"If Metaria invades—"

Emi was cut off by Aries' reply, "Then it will prove them to be the fools we already know they are."

~*~

"I present to you, Princess Serenity XXIII!"

Three weeks later Serenity gave birth to her daughter. During the presentation of the new Princess, the King and Queen kept the façade of the perfect royal family. The secret of the darkness coming weighed heavy in their hearts.

~*~

"Attack! Attack! We're under attack!"

"Everyone to your stations!"

_BLAST!_

The palace walls rocked and the floor shook. Serenity stumbled falling to her knees holding her small daughter—only six months old. She wept and stood again, continuing to run. The clicking of her heels on white marble floor and her rushed breathing was all that was heard. A few moments later she had reached her destination. Queen Serenity stole one last embrace before placing the bundle in her arms into the teleportation chamber.

"I don't think so Serenity!"

The Queen's shaking hand now became swift with confidence as she punched in coordinates and her fist slammed on the launch button.

"You're too late Metaria! She's gone!"

An evil laugh filled the palace and Serenity whirled around to see red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I will find her Serenity. And then, the universe will be mine!"

And as swift as the dark queen had attacked, she was gone.

Finally able to sob openly, Serenity fell to the floor.

~*~

A blacksmith entwined his rough hand with his wife's as they made their way home from the local market. The day was perfect. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and their son's laughter was like music. She smiled at her husband as he kissed her hand. Suddenly a small cry caught her attention.

"What's that noise Tony?"

"Mara, you're just hearing things. Oh! Andy get back here!"

The tall man with sandy hair let go of her hand and chased after their three year-old. Mara began to walk in the opposite direction.

'Now I know I heard…' her green eyes grew wide as she ran to the sight in front of her.

"Mara!"

"Over here Tony!" She called and picked up the small bundle in the pink blanket.

He carried their son on his shoulders as he made his way toward down the meadow.

"What the—"

Mara stood and turned to her husband glowing, "It's a baby girl Tony." She bounced the child in her arms and brushed the blanket out of her face, "She's been abandoned. It's a wonder she's alright."

Tony looked around. They were in a meadow, familiar to them as it was on their daily commute. However, there weren't homes for miles. Who would leave a baby stranded?

It wasn't until they were home that they discovered a fascinating trinket in the baby's blanket—a gold star locket.

~*~

When the black fog lifted from the Moon, it revealed only a tip of the destruction the Dark Kingdom was capable of. Rubble replaced the buildings, crops were destroyed, and rivers were dry. Families mourned the loss of their own loved ones, and the casualty count had not been finalized but the number had already passed five hundred.

Serenity watched her King pace back and forth the length of their bedroom as she sat on their bed.

"What do you mean she is GONE?!" bellowed Aeron, "Does Metaria have her? I swear she will pay if she—"

"I sent her."

Aeron stopped his tirade and turned to face his Queen, "What?"

Serenity looked him in the eyes, "I. Sent. Her."

"Where?"

She looked away, and her tears began to fall again.

"Serenity. Where?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Tell me."

"No."

"What?"

He wasn't sure he heard her correctly, her voice so small.

"She's gone. She's safe."

"What do you mean she's safe?! Where is she Serenity!" he shook her releasing his anger, "WHERE IS SHE?!" he screamed.

"NO!" She pushed his arms away from her, and he stumbled back, "I will not endanger her life! I will not tell anyone where she is until it is safe for her return."

"What are you talking about? We can protect her!" Aeron was outraged, how could she do this? How could she send his daughter—THEIR daughter away and not tell him where she was?

"We cannot protect her!" Serenity stammered and stood to face him, "Metaria, was in the teleportation room when I sent her."

Aeron's blue eyes grew wide at what his wife was telling him.

"She was IN THE ROOM!" Serenity screamed and pounded her fists on his chest, tears streaming down her face, "SHE WAS THERE!" she sobbed, and he embraced her trembling form.

Aeron kissed the top of her head and brought her closer, "I'm sorry, Sere."

~*~

Silver eyes watched out from a balcony of the white palace, and roamed over the view.

It took nearly a year for the kingdom to recover from Metaria's attack, and fortunately had not struck since. What bothered Serenity most was the fact that they had not witnessed her full power. No news was terrifying news when it came to Metaria. Her return was real, she made that no one would forget her with the disaster left behind her. To make matters worse, Aeron had fallen ill shortly after the attack. The Moon's medical team was unable to find a cure.

"Your majesty…"

Serenity drew the curtain to close the balcony's entryway and turned to face the nurse, "Yes?"

"He's ready."

She nodded, and gathering her skirts, entered the bedroom they shared.

"Serenity…" his voice was rasp and faint, weak from trying to fight for so long.

She smiled and went to his side. She lay next to him and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. He felt the silk of her hair, the warmth of her body, and breathed in her sent.

"Your highness, he still may be contagious—"

"Leave us."

At her Queen's command, the nurse curtsied and rushed out of the room, her face flushed. She closed the door behind her and left the two royals alone.

"I love you." He whispered to her and caressed her hand.

"Is there pain?" she asked him, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Only with the thought I will never be able to hold you again."

She squeezed his torso in response, then hurriedly wiped another tear away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm very angry with myself."

He chuckled, "Why is that Sere?"

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry. That I would be strong for you."

He breathed in deep, closing his eyes, "Where I'm going, I will only see you smile."

She moved up to kiss his cheek, "I love you Aeron. You will always be in my heart."

His breathing slowed.

She propped herself up to look at his face and another tear fell. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, bent down to his ear and whispered, "Earth."

Serenity pulled back for another look at his handsome face. At first she wasn't sure if he had heard her. Then she saw the corner of his mouth curve, and the King died with a smile on his face.

~*~

"Luna."

The black cat looked up at her queen, "Serenity?"

"My dearest friend," Serenity smiled and scratched behind her ears, "He is at rest."

The two watched the ceremony from one of the taller chambers in the palace. Moonflowers adorned each chair, a large bouquet on top of the stone casket. Thousands came to honor the King, including all members of the Alliance. Most touching would be the civilians who had come presenting gifts, homemade trinkets, gold, family heirlooms, even when they themselves were recovering from the losses of Metaria's attack. Soldiers lowered King Aeron's casket into the ground as guests began to leave.

"I do not think I could handle seeing anyone today."

Luna nodded and hopped down from Serenity's lap, "I will let tell them goodbye for you."

The Queen nodded, "She isn't going to be able to come home Luna. The Moon won't be safe for her for a long time."

"We will see her again one day."

~*~

The years passed. Serenity claimed Sundays as a personal day. She stated it was a day away from meetings, military, and mourning. In reality, she would use the Imperial Silver Crystal to watch her daughter.

She began to crawl when she was six months old, walk at twelve months, and her first word at fifteen.

The family who found her could not have been more perfect. Serenity admitted she was jealous of the woman named Mara. The time she had with her child. Yet, she couldn't help but glow seeing her daughter's favorite bedtime story was about the legendary Moon Kingdom. A few facts were dramatized from history, but the majority of the "fairytale" was accurate. Mara and Tony had named her Serena, after the S engraved in the star locket Serenity had sent with her. The Queen adored the name, and was genuinely happy for her daughter.

She began school at age five. Although terrible in math and reading, she adored music and dance. At age seven, she gained her first crush on a boy named Sora. When he had pulled her hair and made her cry, her older brother, Andrew, protected her and made her laugh again. When she was ten, she broke her arm climbing a tree. Learned how to ride a horse when she was twelve.

She would be sixteen in two months.

Serenity sighed. Her energy spent from using the crystal—watching the past week of her daughter's life—and she smiled as Serena's laughter filled her ears as she drifted to sleep.

~*~

"Wench!"

Blue eyes glared at green as a young man with sandy blonde hair threw a punch aiming for the maiden's face.

"Kook!"

She ducked and countered with her own right hook.

"Jezebel!"

He blocked her punch with his left arm and swung again with his right.

"Yuppie scum!"

She blocked and dodged.

"Yuppie scum?"

While she had him distracted, the maiden kicked the young man in the chest, sending him backwards into a puddle of mud.

"Aw Sere! I just did laundry!"

Her blue eyes laughed as she smiled. She held out her hand to help her brother up, "Sorry Andy."

"You should be!" with a smirk he grabbed his sister's arm and brought her into the mud beside him.

"AAAH!"

"Serves you right!" He laughed as she splashed him.

She stuck out her tongue at him, but couldn't help but smile, "Well at least we can count on a bath at home. There's no way ma would let us walk around like this for a week."

The two stood and started home. Her golden hair had become loose during their sparing, so she took out the pink ribbon that held her hair back and re-tied it.

Aside from her blue eyes, the two could be considered as twins. Of course they weren't. Andrew was eighteen while Serena was about three years younger. He was also a towering six foot two while she was a mere five feet four. Aside from age and height, the two were inseparable.

Andrew would make sure Serena stayed in school, while she hated it, insisting that it was better for her future if she were educated. Andrew would work with their father at the family business—their father's apprentice—with the goal of becoming the next master blacksmith. He became skilled in sword fighting, and while it was improper for a lady of any status to learn how to duel, Andrew taught Serena everything he knew and the two often competed with one another. The result was generally the same as it was now, the two of them ending up being a mess.

"Serena! Andrew! What on Earth?!"

The two tensed at their mother's shriek, "Sorry ma!" they said in unison and departed to their own rooms to change.

"Honestly you two, what in the world would your father say?"

"What would their father say?"

Mara smiled at her husband's voice, "Your children were busy playing in the mud today."

"I'm eighteen, I'm not a child." Andrew emerged from his room in clean clothes.

"You get to say that next time your little sister doesn't kick your ass and send you into the mud."

"SERENA!"

The girl flinched, "Sorry ma."

"Do not curse. It's not lady like."

"Yes ma." Serena pouted while Andrew smirked.

"Honestly, I don't know where you hear that kind of language."

"So you kicked his ass?" Tony asked only to have the back of his head lightly smacked by his wife.

She laughed and grabbing his arm led him to the table, "Dinner is ready. I want to hear about my family's day."

~*~

"You will pay for my downfall Serenity," a black mist approached the planet Neptune, "I will find your precious Princess, and you will sacrifice your daughter or the Silver Crystal."

~*~

"Oh Prince Darien, you're such a wonderful dancer!"

The young prince swallowed the groan that almost escaped his throat and refrained his eyes from rolling at the blond in his arms.

"I would like to thank all of you for joining us for celebrating the the beginning of Spring!" King Endymion smiled at his guests from the throne placed on a platform stage at the head of the ballroom, "My Queen will be retiring for the evening, please continue to enjoy yourselves!"

"Hail Queen Terra!"

The raven-haired beauty smiled and waved as she exited the ballroom.

"It's my turn Prince Darien!" a redhead shoved the blond away and made her claim.

Darien let out the groan he had been holding and began to dance again, 'How did mother get out of this and I'm stuck here with tweedle giggle and tweedle clinger?'

"You are not pleased with my presence Prince Darien?" the redhead pouted.

Darien forced a smile, "I would not have danced with you a dozen times if I did not Lady Beryl," he cleared his throat to hide his annoyance, "You and your family are always a pleasure here. I am only tired of the formalities these occasions require."

Her green eyes lit up, taking his run-around statement as a compliment, "Oh I know! They can be quite tiring. Would you like to go somewhere and be… um… more casual?" her cheeks turned a light pink.

"I did not mean to imply anything inappropriately," the Prince replied.

"Oh of course!" Beryl's face flushed a deeper red from her embarrassment, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question your highness?"

"Sure."

"I have been told that you were to seek a bride."

"If you're wondering if there is any truth to the rumor, yes. I am."

Beryl's eyes lit up once more, "Would you consider courting me?"

Darien stopped in mid step, "Lady Beryl—"

"I really do love you Darien."

"You don't even know me," he loosened his grip on her waist.

"But I know enough!" she sputtered desperately and clung to him as he tried to put distance between them, "Please Darien, give me a chance! Our families would be so happy. Our parents are close friends, and I have been staying at the palace for the past three summers. I know everything about you and your kingdom."

Darien peeled her fingers from his arm and informed her sternly, "Our parents are close friends, but I am afraid I do not have any romantic affections for you. I thank you for the thirteenth dance Lady Beryl. Good evening." Darien bowed, and turned heading toward one of his guardians.

"Looks like you really pissed her off Dare," a man with wavy blond hair tied back into a ponytail chuckled and handed the Prince a drink.

The two casually gazed over to Beryl. Her face once red with embarrassment was now a darker shade out of anger.

"Ya well, what's a guy gonna do?" Darien took a sip and smirked, "Brandy? Why Zoisite, to what do I owe the pleasure of you raiding my father's best alcohol?"

"Thirteen dances with Beryl."

"Thirteen!" a new voice cut in, "Dare, you're way too into your image."

"Shut up Jadeite," a brunette man with wavy hair to his midback elbowed the youngest guard, "You should be more into your image."

"Oooo, touchy tonight. Not getting any Neph?"

"Don't call me that you pathetic little—"

"Nephrite. Jadeite. Can't you two stop your bickering for one evening?"

The two turned to see their leader.

"Yes Malachite." the two chimed.

"He started it," Jadeite muttered and was rewarded by an elbowing from Zoisite.

"Suck up."

A glare from Zoisite.

Jadeite was really pushing his luck.

Darien chuckled, "The King's Army's finest warriors fighting like ladies in waiting."

"Speaking of which, I take it Lady Beryl heard the news that you're required to marry."

"Yes Nephrite," Darien sighed, "Much to my dismay. I think it has made her more interested than before."

"I wonder if that is even possible," Malachite smirked.

"Both your parents would be thrilled," Zoisite pointed out.

Jadeite rolled his eyes, "Yea, because that's what's important when picking out the future Queen."

"And what exactly would you know about it?" Zoisite snapped, "It's not as though you even pay attention to history or any of your training other than what will get you by."

"Hey, I know what it takes to make a marriage work."

Nephrite laughed, "Because you're so experienced in the romance department."

Jadeite smirked, "Why do you think I'm never gonna get married? I know what it takes to make a woman happy—and it takes too much damn work."

"It would be a good political marriage."

Darien balked at Malachite's comment, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Malachite nodded solemnly, "Her family has powerful connections. They come from noble blood and are highly respected."

"Yea, because that's what's important when picking out the future Queen."

"JADEITE!"

~*~

"Serena, wake up. You'll be late."

"Hmphmah…"

Mara sighed, "Serena!"

"She still not up yet?"

"Uhg. I give up. Andy, do something to get your sister up."

"WAH!! ANDY! I'MA KILL YOU!"

Andrew laughed as his sister's wet form leaped out of bed. His laughter stopped when he saw the look on her face. Dropping the bucket, he ran outside of the cottage.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"I don't think so Sere! I gotta get to work! You better get ready or you'll be late for class!" He hollered over his shoulder and continued his sprint into town.

"ARG! I'm going to get you for that Andy!" Serena, still dripping wet, screamed out the front door and headed back home to get ready for school.

~*~

"You really want to take over this place someday son?"

Andrew struck the sword he was working on with his hammer, "Course dad."

His father looked at his son and wiped his brow leaving a dark trail of soot, "You know there are other things out there for you. You don't have to be stuck here like your old man."

Andrew laughed and dunked the blade into the water causing steam to rise, "I like it here pops. 'sides, who's gonna take care of you and ma when you're all old and gray?" he joked.

Tony smiled, "You know I always wanted to be a knight," and he started putting discarded tools in their proper place.

Andrew stirred the hot coals and watched his father begin to fight an imaginary warrior.

"Be by the royal's side," he swung the sword, "Face danger."

A jab.

"Rescue damsels in distress."

Another swing.

"Maybe battle a dragon."

At this Andrew burst out laughing, "A dragon? Really pops?"

Tony chuckled, "I just want you to know that you don't have to take over for me because you feel obligated to. I want you to follow your heart, and decide what you want to do because it makes you happy."

Andrew put the coals out for the evening.

"We live long lives son. And during life, you're handed a lot of ups and downs. And while there may be times where it seems you're going down more often than up, the one thing you should never be down about is what you are going to do every day to provide for yourself. Or anyone else who should come along."

Andrew smirked, "You never wanted to be a knight did you?"

Tony winked, "No. Dragons scare the bajeezes outta me. But you wanted to. It was your dream from the time you were three until your eighteenth birthday. What happened?"

Running a hand through his sandy hair Andrew sighed, "I just don't see how joining the King's Army is a good idea. I mean, I'd be leaving you, ma, Sere… I could die any day in a battle."

The elder man thought for a moment watching his son busily completing tasks to close shop, "Its okay to be afraid you know. I was afraid too. Of opening my own business. Your grandfather was a farmer—working for myself was the easy part. But business was another story. It's normal to fear the unknown. But it just means that when you accomplish your goal it will be worth so much more to you."

The two walked out and Tony locked the door behind them.

"I'm not trying to talk you in or out of anything. What you said was true. You would be leaving family, and you could die any day while at war. But I want you to be sure of your choice."

~*~

"Ahg!"

Metal clashed metal as Darien and Malachite battled.

Jadeite sat eating popcorn watching the two, Zoisite poured himself over a medical journal, and Nephrite warmed up as he was dueling the victor next.

"Is it just me, or is he getting slower?" Malachite smirked.

"He's getting slower."

"Would you and Jadeite please stop talking as though I'm not here?" Darien swung his sword only for it to come in contact with Malachite's.

"Distracting Darien?" Nephrite questioned.

Malachite saw his opportunity and attacked--Darien's sword fell to the ground.

"Apparently not as much as talking TO him."

"Shut up Zoisite," Darien muttered taking a seat next to Jadeite and drank his water.

"So Dare, when are ya gonna start interviewing for the wife position?" Jadeite asked, his mouth full of popcorn.

"Tonight," the prince sighed and dumped the rest of his water on his head, "There's another ball and father will make the formal announcement. Not like he really needs to. Beryl's big mouth has gotten me nothing but trouble with every other bimbo in the country."

"At least it makes for a diverse selection process," Jadeite wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "And a diverse sex life."

Darien's response was a smirk, "Can't deny that."

"We meet with the recruits tomorrow for training so don't drink yourself into a coma this time," Zoisite commented, his eyes never leaving his book, "Your performance today is most likely from the brandy last night."

"YOU'RE the one who gave me it in the first place," Darien smacked Zoisite in his arm.

"But YOU'RE the one who couldn't stop at one glass."

Zoisite smacked the prince back.

Jadeite punched Darien's other arm.

"What the hell Jad?!"

The guard shrugged, "Felt left out." And continued munching on his popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor V Makes The Scene

"Serenity!"

"Luna?" the Moon Queen turned to her advisor who had just burst into her bedchambers at an ungodly hour, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Neptune has been attacked," the black cat breathed out, "They need reinforcement! Metaria has been sighted."

Serenity threw her blankets off of her, slid on her slippers, and stood wrapping her robe around her.

"Luna!"

Serenity and Luna turned in shock at the new voice.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?"

A white cat with blue eyes and yellow crescent moon on his own forehead ran into the room, "I apologize for the intrusion your highness, but Venus has been attacked. Queen Emi sent me to ask for your help."

Serenity sat down on her bed, her eyes starting to water, "She's come back. We have to stop her." She blinked away the unshed tears and stood again, "Artemis, how long as Venus been under attack?"

"Just now. Right before I arrived."

"Luna?"

"Neptune for approximately half a day."

"Send half of our Army to Venus, a quarter will remain here, and another quarter to Neptune with me."

"Your highness?"

"I'm fighting Luna. This is personal."

~*~

The wounded arrived in the thousands. Tents were set up as temporary living arrangements and Lunarians who could spare it offered their homes. The medical team tended to wounds based upon severity. Kitchen staff prepared meals as quickly as possible, and baths were drawn as well.

"Serenity!"

Luna gasped at the sight before her. The Moon Queen's hair was fussed, one bun had come undone, and her white gown now covered in ash was tattered and torn. Two tall lean women stepped out of the teleportation chamber. Both shared the same sea green hair and deep blue eyes, their attire and hair in the same condition as Serenity's.

"Luna. Please, tend to Janus and Michelle. Contact Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, and Pluto*. Tell them they need to evacuate their planets and arrive here as soon as possible. They will stay with us."

As Serenity closed the chamber's door, the feline's eyes widened, "Your majesty…"

"Set them up in a guest room as soon as possible and see to it that they receive food and a bath. I am off to Venus."

"But—"

"No buts Luna."

In a flash of light the Queen was gone.

~*~

"MINA!"

The palace walls crashed down and Mina dodged quickly, just missing the fallen pillar by less than an inch.

"I'm fine!" Mina winked at her mother and gave her signature V sign, but her expression soon turned to horror, "MOTHER!"

A blast of dark energy hit Emi in her side sending her to the opposite side of the hallway. Again the palace walls rocked.

"MOM!"

Mina ran toward her mother, losing an orange slipper in the process, dodging the ceiling falling above her.

"Mina…"

"You're gonna be okay!" Mina tried to smile, but her tears kept falling, "You'll be fine. We'll have Yasahiro tend to you, he's the best medical man in the universe."

"My daughter… Mina… I don't… I'm not…" Emi sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. She smiled as she reopened them, "I love you."

"MOM!" Mina became frantic, "Wake up! WAKE UP!" she shook her mother and sobbed.

"Mina!"

Mina turned to see the Queen of the Moon behind her.

"You must come with me."

Mina nodded and turned to her mother, she put her arms under her in an attempt to carry her weight.

Serenity placed a hand on the young Princess's shoulder and shook her head—her silver eyes shown compassion, sympathy, and regret.

Mina sobbed, "No! NO NO NO!"

"We must go Mina."

The young blonde's body shook from her breakdown, "NO! She is my MOTHER! She is the Queen of this planet! I will not leave her body here. I will NOT let anyone forget her!" her light blue eyes met Serenity's and they shone with pure anger and determination.

Serenity's mouth formed a small smile and she nodded. Bending down, she gathered Emi into her arms and the two ran to the teleportation chamber.

"Where's Artemis?" Serenity questioned as they both entered the chamber.

"Right here!" the white cat jumped in just before the door closed.

With a flash of white, the chamber carried them to the moon.

~*~

"Damn Serenity. May her fate be worse than Saturn and she suffer destruction eternally with no hope of giving life to any of those she protects," Metaria cursed, the evil spirit looked over the lifeless Mercury planet.

"No doubt the other planets are uninhabited by now." Metaria rose above the solar system, she still an intangible form of black mist and looked at the planets below, "Except… for you."

~*~

"Dad?"

Tony looked up from his book, "Yes Andy? Is something wrong? It's not like you to be up so late."

"I've thought about what you said earlier today," the blond hesitated as he studied his father's face in the candlelit room, "And I don't want to take over the shop this summer. I want to join King Endymion's Army."

Tony smiled and nodded.

Andrew turned to go back to his room when his father's voice stopped him.

"Just don't tell your mother I put the idea in your head again. She'll be furious with me."

~*~

"Oh your highness…"

Darien smirked as the brunette beneath him shuttered under his touch. He kissed her neck lightly traveling south, his hands undoing the back of her dress.

She moaned again as the fabric fell from her body.

His vision was blurred from the wine, but he could tell from her flushed face and rasp breathing that she was more than ready for him.

Normally, Darien was always genuinely fond of the woman he was with and always built a relationship with her that would manage to surpass professionalism but never reach emotional intimacy. He was never one to sleep around, casually or carelessly. However, tonight sobriety was damned. He had just announced to the entire country that he were to wed within a year, whether for power, politics, money, or peace. Tonight he accepted that he would never be able to marry a woman out of love.

~*~

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

The younger blonde stared at the elder.

"Mom and dad said YES?!" she gawked at her brother.

"…"

"ANDY!"

Andrew flinched at her shriek. He hadn't really been worried about his father's acceptance or his mother's approval. He was mostly concerned with his sister's reaction to the news that he would be joining the Army.

"Sere, it's what I've always wanted to do."

"You're just going to leave? What about dad's shop? This summer? All the plans we made? The watering hole, my fencing, andandand… stick ball, and what will I do about my homework? I'll flunk out without you!" she rambled, her face flushed, her hands waving in the air.

She was pacing now, "What happens if you die? What kind of training will you have? How long will you be gone? Will have to go on secret missions? Assassinate people? You'll have to kill people! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmy—"

"Sere. Breathe."

He stopped her in midstride and placed his hands on top of her shoulders to calm her down.

Serena took a deep breath following her brother's instructions. Blue eyes hit green. And she studied his face. He watched her with concern written all over him, and he searched her eyes for any sign of what she was feeling.

Then she punched him in the chest.

Hard.

"OW! DAMNIT SERENA!"

"How the hell do you expect to join the Army and kill people if you can't even take a hit from your baby sister?"

~*~

Darien's eyes snapped open at the sounds of an unfamiliar groan.

"Morning baby."

Slowly he lifted his head turning to the brunette lying next to him. He closed his eyes and let his face hit the pillow letting out his own groan. Flashes of the night before rushed to his brain. The wine, the dance, the laugh, her dress falling to the floor, then the two of them falling to the bed… he groaned again as his headache became more apparent.

"You okay Dare bear?"

His eyes snapped open again at the nickname.

"I uh… really have to be going." Darien grabbed his robe—conveniently within arms reach—and started toward his bathroom.

The brunette pouted, "So soon? And after your proposal last night."

Darien froze at her words and turned around his eyes wide, "What? I proposed?"

"Not… technically."

She became irritated as he sighed in relief.

"Oh come now. You don't think after last night that we wouldn't get married."

He sighed, "Listen, last night was a mistake."

Her brown eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you thought you would get out of last night—"

"ME?!… ME?!" she fumed.

'Well that was clearly the wrong thing to say.'

"WHAT I WOULD GET OUT OF LAST NIGHT?!"

And that's when a navy blue vase filled with roses crashed against the wall narrowly missing his head.

Approximately an hour later, Darien met his generals at the stables.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS MORNING YOUR MAJESTY? YOU'RE LATE!" Jadeite yelled.

"Shut up Jad. You know how I feel."

The five men saddle their horses then made their way to the field where the new recruits would undergo their initial training.

The blonde snickered, "I was referring to Lady Meghan."

Darien groaned for the countless time that morning, "My grandmother's vase is nothing but a fond memory and I'm pretty sure she will never speak to me again. Did any of you know that shoes are not only footwear? Apparently, women's shoes are versatile enough to become a very dangerous weapon in addition to being a stylish accessory."

Nephrite laughed, "I'll let your father know. Maybe we can change the training equipment with the new recruits coming in."

"How many?" Zoisite asked.

"Fifty today, another fifty start in two weeks." Malachite answered, "We'll spend a total of three months this time out."

"Only one hundred? That's low." Darien commented.

"Recruit levels are always lower during the summer months," Zoisite reminded, "Not many people look forward to body armor in 100 degree heat."

"The lower numbers allow more personal training," Nephrite added, "Twelve or thirteen each."

"You don't expect me to pitch in?" Darien asked.

Jadeite snickered again, "You have to fine yourself a ball and chain, Dare."

Darien glared at him, "I'll fit that in on the weekends. This is more important than my politically based marriage."

"Why do you have to get married? It's not like the Queen really does anything anyway."

Malachite glared at Jadeite.

"What?"

"My mother does more than you do Jad."

"Heh, heh… sorry Dare! Didn't mean it as an insult."

"To answer your tactless question Jadeite, a King needs a Queen to produce an heir, arrange communication, organize social events, tend to humanitarian issues…"

"I got the point Zoi."

~*~

"You're really going to do this Andy?"

He nodded.

Serena opened her arms and giggled when he flinched, "It's just a hug."

He chuckled and brought her into his arms, "I'm really going to do this."

Serena nodded against his chest and squeezed her arms, "I'm going to miss you. How long will you be gone for?"

"Nine weeks."

"Wow. You'll write, won't you?"

"Every chance I get. You think Ma would really let me go without writing?"

Serena laughed, ""Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"Nope. Not until after my initial training. After combat training, they'll assign a job to me depending on my skills."

"When do you leave?"

Andrew drew in a breath, and let go of his sister. He placed his hands near his ears, ready to protect them from the inevitable shriek his answer would bring.

"In two weeks."

"WHAT?!"

~*~

"Status report if you would be so kind Luna."

"Your majesty, with all due respect you are too tired—"

"Do I have to make that an order?"

Luna sighed, "No Serenity."

She looked at her Queen with sad eyes. No longer in her destroyed gown, but in a white robe, the Queen sat at her private desk in the palace library. She was scribbling on parchment, awaiting the update on what she had missed while at Neptune and Venus.

"The royal families are all accounted for. I'm afraid Queen Emi is the only royal casualty. We are low on food supplies, but volunteers are going out to the fields at dawn to bring in more crops. Staff has extended their working hours for overtime. King Yasahiro is assisting the medical staff, Queen Juno the kitchen, King Aries is assisting in housing strategies, King Caelus is with The Seven conducting a new military strategy, and Queen Janus is tending to Princess Mina. King Jovian is keeping watch over the rest of the Princesses."

"Metaria?" she asked, folding the parchment and placing each piece into an envelope.

"No sign of her since Venus. Artemis was able to get the spirit's coordinates, for a brief time, but the location of her whereabouts is unknown. Artemis and I are searching every planet, moon, and star in the galaxy for any sign of her or her evil energy."

Serenity nodded, "Thank you Luna." Luna accepted the filled envelopes Serenity handed to her with her mouth, "Please deliver these to the royals. I will require their presence tomorrow afternoon in the family dining room. Notify everyone that I have reserved this space for a private meeting and ensure The Seven are guarding. We have much to discuss. But for tonight—you are right Luna. I am tired." She pet Luna's head and smiled, "Thank you my friend."

~*~

"I'm sure you are all aware of why I am calling this meeting today. We have lost a loved one. Arrangements for a proper Venusarian funeral will be made promptly. Artemis, will you take the responsibility?"

"It would be an honor Serenity."

~*~

"Lita! What are you doing?"

The brunette sat at the top of the stairs watching the guarded doors, "Chill Raye, I just want to know what they're talking about."

The raven-haired princess joined her, crossing her legs and leaning her back against the rail, "It's about Metaria. Why even bother? It's not like they're going to tell US anything," she scowled.

"Then I think we should get to where we can hear."the Jupiter Princess' eyes twinkled, "C'mon!"

Lita grabbed Raye's arm and the two crawled along the balcony hallway above the dining room.

"How are we supposed to do that?!"

"The dining room has a glass ceiling, meaning we'll have a glass floor. We can see what's going on."

"That's not going to work Lita. I doubt we'll be able to hear anything. And besides, they have The Seven guarding the room like vultures on a carcass."

"Thanks for the graphic visual."

"Yes, very colorful your majesty."

They froze at the new voice.

"Interesting," the guard's face was stern but from his hazel eyes, it was obvious that he was quite entertained by the Princess of Mars and Princess of Jupiter crawling on the floor trying to eavesdrop, "Is this an effective spy strategy on Jupiter, Princess Lita?"

The two quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Spying? Us? No, we were just uh…" Raye looked over at Lita, silently asking 'What do we tell him?'

"Looking for a lost button!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yes!" Raye giggled nervously, "I lost a button and I can't seem to find it!"

"There are no buttons on your dress Princess Raye."

"Uh—" Lita stuttered, "It's a button from her other dress! The one she wore last night. It's a very valuable button." She giggled as Raye shot her a look that clearly asked, 'THAT's the best you can come up with?'

He nodded and smiled, "I assure you that if I locate a button I will personally deliver it to you Princess Raye."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you…"

"The name is Thomas, I'm one of The Seven. Why don't you two join the others in the library?"

"Yes! What a pleasant idea!" Raye tried to cover her embarrassment with a smile, "Let's GO Lita."

Raye grabbed Lita's arm and pulled her forcefully down the hall.

Thomas chuckled to himself, 'Ah to be young and foolish again.'

~*~

"We have been unable to locate any trace of Metaria," Luna sighed, "I'm sorry your majesties."

"It's not your fault Luna," Caelus assured the feline, "If our technology were designed to locate her better, we would have foreseen all of the attacks that have already taken place."

"Caelus is correct Luna," Yasahiro agreed, "I say we put the heads of our best information technology heads with Luna and Artemis to try and conduct a program that will be able to locate Meteria's energy. The hardware from the Moon, Venus, and Neptune's computers should have taped each planet's environment right before the attacks."

Serenity nodded, "You will assume responsibility over this project?"

"Yes Serenity."

"Thank you."

"Does that cover everything Serenity?" Juno questioned.

Serenity sighed, "No I'm afraid it does not. There is the matter of your daughters."

~*~

"I can't believe he sent us here!" Lita raged as she and Raye entered the library.

"Who sent you here?" an elegant voice asked.

The two turned to the Princess of Neptune, who was sitting by a half finished canvas—paintbrush in hand.

"One of The Seven."

"Ah I see," her deep blue eyes twinkled, "You find the library boring?"

"Who wouldn't Michelle?"

"Oh Amara, you find anything involving standing still boring," Michelle countered back, "Now stay put. I'm not finished painting you."

"There has to be a way to know what they're talking about," Lita pressed, then she beamed, "AMY!"

"Yes?" a quiet girl sitting comfortably on a chase couch looked up from her book.

"Amy! You're a genius right?"

The blue haired Mercurian blushed, "Well, I consider myself intelligent if that is your question."

"How can we hear what they're talking about in the dining room without getting caught?"

"Are you obsessed with this or something?" Raye asked.

"Don't act like you don't want to know either," Lita scoffed, "C'mon Amy! Do you have any ideas?"

"Well…" she paused, unsure if she should really tell the Jupiter Princess anything. She was positive Serenity wanted top security for a reason, "There's an intercom system throughout the palace… maybe I could tap into the speaker in the dining room."

"YES!"

"AH!"

Lita grabbed Amy and dragged her over to the library computer. Amy began typing, searching for a way to turn on the dining room's microphone, and making sure to mute the library's.

"Children."

"Oh Amara, let them have their fun." Michelle smiled at the two hovering over the computer.

Amy typed a few more keystrokes, "And… done."

"WOOHOO! GO AMY!" Lita cheered.

"Shhh!" Raye joined Lita and Amy at the computer, "I can't hear!"

Lita smirked and gave her a 'I knew it' look. Raye rolled her eyes.

"What about our daughters?"

Janus' question caught the attention of even Amara and Michelle, and the two joined the three younger princesses.

"I want to give them a gift. A gift of power so they cannot only protect themselves, their planets, but also my daughter."

Michelle and Amara shared a look at Serenity's statement. Princess Serenity had been announced deceased after Meteria's attack on the moon nearly sixteen years ago. The other three didn't seem to catch the significance of the statement.

"The power I will bestow upon them will come from the Silver Crystal. Their new powers and strength will resemble those of The Seven—who will train them to control their new gifts as well as in the art of self-defense. They will be expected to fight in battle."

"There is no way I am letting Raye fight any of Meteria's creatures!"

Raye huffed at her father's voice.

"Nor Lita."

Lita snorted at her mother's reply.

"Self-defense I agree with," Ami heard her father, "But putting them on the front lines? Amara and Michelle are only 18. The other girls not even 16. How can you expect them to put their lives on the line?"

"How can you not?" Amara smiled at her father's voice, "We would all do it if we had the ability. If this is a chance to give our daughters a way to protect themselves and their home planets from ever going through this again… I am in favor."

"Those in favor?"

Silence.

"Those opposed?"

Silence.

"The Alliance has spoken. The princesses shall not be subject to battle."

The meeting adjourned within minutes.

The eavesdropping princesses agreed not to divulge to their parents or Queen Serenity about the information that they had overheard. Amara and Michelle however, shared a glance—silently agreeing to make plans to conduct research on the Moon Princess.

"Queen Serenity…"

Serenity exited the dining room and turned to see Mina. She smiled, "Hello Mina. I am glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Mina did not return the smile, "I heard what you said."

"You overheard our meeting?"

"Yes."

Mina had been in the back of the palace library doing research on Materia, desperately searching for something to do other than feel the pain from her mother's death, before the others had even arrived.

_FLASH_

"Oh come on Amara, would you please pose for me?"

"I don't know Michelle, you know I can't stand still very well."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Mina watched in-between the library shelves as the two interacted. The form she knew as the Neptune Princess set up her easel.

"Make yourself comfortable Amara."

"Wouldn't you rather paint something else? Like the lake?"

"No, I want to paint you. It'll be fun."

Amara sat on a chair across from Michelle and fidgeted, "What do you want me to do?"

Michelle opened a box filled with charcoal and began to draw on a new canvas, "Just that. Relax."

"What do you think of the others?"

"Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita you mean?"

Amara nodded.

"They are lovely as they always have been," Michelle smiled and continued to sketch, "Why do you ask?"

"They're young."

Michelle laughed, "You talk as though you and I are ancient. We're only a few years older than they are."

"All morning they have been acting like this is summer camp. They don't know the severity of what is going on. They haven't seen what we have."

"Mina has."

"Mina shouldn't have."

"First you act as though you are displeased because their youth has sheltered them from evil. Then when one of them has seen the dark side of life, you say that she shouldn't have."

Amara nodded, "They shouldn't have to. Not for a while. But… something tells me we will be here for a long time Michelle."

"I know. I feel it too."

Mina turned back to the history journal in her hands, reading about how Materia had been weakened and banished from the solar system. 'Apparently she made it back,' Mina thought bitterly.

Her reading was interrupted by Princess Amy's entrance.

"Hello. Princess Amara, Princess Michelle," Amy smiled.

The two returned the gesture.

"Hello, and there's no need for formalities," Amara assured the young girl, "We've known each other most of our lives."

Amy blushed but continued to smile, "Yes we have. I'm afraid it has mostly been formal… alliance meetings and balls."

"You forget birthdays," Michelle chimed, she began using a flat piece of the charcoal to shade, "I enjoyed yours last September. Isn't Raye's soon?"

Amy nodded, "I believe so. Didn't you have yours a few weeks ago?"

Michelle giggled, "You remembered!"

"Of course, I love the swimming pool at your home," Amy complimented while skimming a bookshelf for something to read, "I almost had you during our last match."

"It was very close," Amara remembered, "You both are very skilled swimmers."

Amy sat on the chase and opened her book, "I love the Moon's library. It reminds me of the one at home."

Then came Lita and Raye.

"I can't believe he sent us here!"

_FLASH_

"Then you know Artemis will be arranging your mother's funeral. Is this what you'd like to discuss?"

Mina shook her head, and made a mental note to find Artemis later, "The powers from the Silver Crystal—"

Serenity nodded, letting Mina know she didn't need to finish and to show her understanding that Mina had overheard sensitive information.

"I'm afraid the Alliance has spoken Princess Mina—"

"No, it has not. Venus was not present."

Mina's eyes were fierce. She had prepped herself for the confrontation, knowing she would have to represent her planet and her people with her mother no longer alive. Being intimidated was not a character a leader showed to anyone. Mina had observed this from watching her mother. Her mother never stepped down, even when Mina knew she was afraid or that people would judge her negatively about the choices she made as Venus' ruler. Her mother always did what was right for her people. Not speaking because she was afraid of what Serenity would do was not something Emi would have done. Mina wanted to make her mother proud.

Serenity studied Mina. Her blue eyes shone from the tears the young princess refused to let out. Her fists clenched at her sides. Straight posture. She had a strong presence.

Just like her mother.

"You are correct," Serenity paused, "But I'm afraid Venus's vote would only result in a tie."

Mina nodded once, not letting it show that her was heart sinking.

"Come with me to the courtyard Mina," Serenity turned and waited for the young princess to join her at her side—a gesture to show Mina that at this time she was her equal, not a subordinate.

Serenity waited until they were outside to say anything.

"I don't want to chance Amy tapping into another intercom."

Mina gasped and her head whipped to face the Queen.

Her silver eyes shone with amusement, "I already know there was a breach from the palace library. No insult to Princess Amy's skill… but what kind of leader to the Moon or the Alliance would I be if I had chosen security that couldn't pick up something as small as a hacking? She did well though. Accessed the hardware under a minute."

Serenity stopped at the gazebo in the middle of the courtyard, and sat on the bench. Mina followed her inside and sat next to her.

"Dear Mina," Serenity spoke softly, "There is so much responsibility your mother did not have the time to prepare you for. Are you sure you're ready to represent your planet?"

Mina nodded.

"You are not only like your mother but your father."

Mina beamed at the compliment, "Thank you."

"The information I am about to tell you does not leave this place. You may speak with Artemis. He was your mother's advisor after all."

"You have my word."

Serenity smiled sadly, "I'm afraid it's going to require more than that."

In a brilliant flash of white light, clear walls snapped around each entranceway of the gazebo.

Mina looked at the Queen somewhat startled.

"It's more secure this way. Metaria attacked each planet of the universe nearly one hundred and twenty five years ago."

The area darkened as the wall across from them started to play moving clips.

"During this time, the planets of this solar system did not speak to one another. It was very much like the relationship we all have with Earth. Metaria is an evil spirit from another galaxy. At the time, we did not know this. Planets waged war against one another, the negative energy only feeding Metaria. The people of each planet joined the evil army as they were corrupted by Metaria's evil influence."

Mina's eyes grew as she watched the images before her. Regular people turned into monsters by Metaria's energy entering them. Her eyes terrified as she watched violent battles resulting in countless bloodshed.

"One by one, each kingdom fell. Metaria appeared before my Grandmother demanding the Silver Crystal. What Metaria didn't know, was that she had recruited the support from all of the other planets. The royals overpowered Metaria, weakening her—she could never be completely destroyed—and sent her to a lifeless galaxy. With no life, she would not be able to gain energy for power."

After an image of Metaria being exiled finished, the room lit again.

"The Silver Alliance was created the same year, and our planets became not only allies but family. Then Metaria returned. When you were just over a year old. This time, she came not for the crystal but for my daughter. I sent her away, until it is safe for her return."

Mina gasped.

"Are you familiar with any of the Moon royal's pregnancy traditions?"

"…"

"On the first day marking the ninth month of the Queen's pregnancy, Destiny appears."

Serenity smiled at the confusion in Mina's eyes, "Destiny is a dear friend of mine and… she is Sailor Pluto's mother."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"The two both share the same mysterious way of explaining things. Their home planet, was destroyed beyond repair from Metaria's first appearance. Pluto was the first planet attacked. Sailor Pl—Trista, now guards the timeline of our lives. You may meet her some day in the future. She will only appear if the timeline is in jeopardy. But I'm getting away from the point. Destiny revealed a prophecy stating the birth of my daughter would mark the return of Metaria. And the birth of my granddaughter will mark the return of peace."

Serenity wiped her tears away.

"Metaria attacked the Moon when Serenity XXIII was six months old. I sent her away until it will be safe for her to return to learn about her heritage, her destiny, and until she has reached the age for marriage and producing an heir. Throughout her schooling, her courting, and her pregnancy she will need protection. Traditionally, Serenity should be married by her sixteenth birthday. But I'm afraid we cannot provide the protection she needs right now. Metaria has spent the past fifteen years looking for my daughter. Her mission is to gather energy and prepare for a shattering war and take over this solar system."

Serenity and Mina's eyes met.

"Power from the Silver Crystal can be passed to you Mina. You will become one of the most powerful warriors of all time—comparable to The Seven. It will give you the power to rebuild your Kingdom once peace has returned. However, accepting these powers will forever bind you to the duty of protecting my daughter until the prophecy has been fulfilled."

Serenity used both hands to hold Mina's face gently.

"You will have to give your life."

Mina sat silent, looking deep into Serenity's silver eyes. Thoughts of her planet in ruins, people being slaughtered, and her mother's death flashed through her mind.

"I accept."

Serenity stood, and the crescent moon wand with Silver Crystal attached appeared in her hands.

"Cosmic Moon, Power."

The gazebo filled with a blinding orange light. Mina shielded her eyes. Once the light faded, before her appeared an orange stick with an all too familiar symbol carved at the top.

Mina reached out her hand, but before she could accept the device, Serenity grabbed her wrist.

"You must be sure of this Mina."

A picture of her mother filled her vision.

The blonde nodded and Serenity released her grip.

Mina reached for the stick again, this time uninterrupted. She studied it for a moment, feeling its weight in her palm. She looked up again at the Moon Queen and smiled. Holding the pen above her head, she shouted.

"VENUS POWER!"

* * *

*There is no Saturn royal family. I promise to explain this in a future chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Metaria's Pawn

"ABOUT FACE!"

The fifty men turned around, a few swayed from imbalance while some nearly toppled over. Darien swallowed the chuckle tickling his throat as he recalled the memories of his own clumsiness when he had first learned face movements. Granted he had been twelve years old at the time. Awkward jerky movements were expected. Still… it took more than a morning to fine tune the body to respond accurately and quickly to commands, especially when they were being screamed at you.

"RIGHT FACE!"

His blue eyes scanned the men… no… boys around him. No swaying this time, but they weren't sequential either. He inwardly sighed. Most were the same age as he. 'I bet none of them have had to see bloodshed before,' he thought bitterly and pushed the thought away before it consumed his attention.

"RIGHT FACE! LEFT FACE! ABOUT FACE!"

Malachite called out order after order as the rest walked through the squads.

"AT EASE!"

"Your training has only begun. Squad 1, you will start with General Zoisite. He will be educating you on military history and first aid. Squad 2 you go with General Jadeite for your first sword lesson. Squad 3 will begin training with General Nephrite for hand-to-hand combat, and Squad 4 and 5 will follow me for physical training." Malachite announced, "Prince Endymion will be overseeing this platoon. Do not be surprised of his presence. And I advise you to try and out-perform his majesty. Those of you who take my advice, I bid you good luck. Those of you who do not," he paused glancing over the group and smiled, "You have made a very bad life choice. Now, for your first marching lesson… ATTENHUT! …LEFT FACE! FORWARD MARCH!"

~*~

After only a few days of recon, Metaria soon discovered that Earth had become ignorant to her existence. Using it to her advantage, she did not come blowing in from the skies like she had on the others. This planet has more life and more energy to feed off of than any other she had ever been on. What a best kept secret! And the absence of the knowledge of her power would make them easier to deal with. Yes, soon she would have an army. She would be able to find the precious princess much easier with an entire army of human slaves! Once more, they were expendable—wonderfully expendable and much easier to replace. This planet had hundreds of thousands of people compared to other planets—many whose population topped at twenty thousand.

Now… where should she start?

~*~

"Queen Emi of Venus ruled with courage and strength. Following the death of her King, Emi ensured her people and her planet would continue to thrive. She is at peace and undoubtedly watching over us during this arduous time beside King Adonis. The honorable Queen Emi of Venus," Serenity announced and orange flameflowers began to fall above those attending her funeral, "you will remain in our hearts."

The Venus anthem began to play as four men hoisted the casket made of topaz. The Venus Secretary of Defense still had a broken arm in a sling and the Attorney General had patches on his face from wounds that were still healing. Even though wounded, the men refused to give the honor of tending to their Queen to a non-Venus soldier. Another man was the family practitioner, and the last an old friend of her father's. Emi would be held temporarily on the Moon until it was safe to burry her back home.

Mina sobbed harder at the sound of the music. Artemis attempted to soothe the young princess, his own tears staining his fur. Mina welcomed the familiar face and hugged the white cat tightly.

~*~

"Bye Andrew," Mara dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, "You have made me so proud!" she sobbed bringing her son in for a death grip.

Serena giggled, she was sure her brother's face was turning blue.

Mara released him and Tony brought him in for a pat on the back, "Write okay? We want to know how you're doing."

Andrew nodded, "I promise pops."

His eyes fell to Serena, who was beaming. She was so proud of her big brother. He was following his dream of becoming a knight.

"Stay out of trouble Sere," he teased and hugged her, "Stay in school."

Serena squeezed her arms that were around his waist, "I promise."

"Try to get good marks? Study?" he half suggested half pleaded.

She nodded against his chest, "Promise."

"And if you can manage it… try to be on time?"

Serena laughed, "That might be asking too much mister."

Andrew pulled away and shifted his bag while turning to make his walk into town. A carriage would pick him up and take him to the training arenas near the palace. He paused a few strides away and looked back at his family. His mother crying, his sister waving her arm goodbye, and his father's knowing expression. He grinned and continued on his way.

~*~

Andrew's squad fallowed Nephrite for his first lesson in hand-to-hand combat. Andrew mentally sized him up. The man couldn't have been over thirty, but the techniques he was going over were ones he had learned from his father when he was just a kid. Blocking, right hook, kicks, more punches. Andrew found he was dozing in and out of Nephrite's commands and mentally scolded himself. 'Quit acting like Serena and pay attention!'

He watched the nine others around him. They looked like they were all his age, but one of them was catching on as quickly as he was.

"Alright, we're going to pair you off now. You'll be taking on your partner. When you've fallen on your back for longer than three seconds, you're done." Nephrite advised, "Start out slow and work your way up. Do. Not. Hold. Back."

Andrew was happy to see he had been paired with the other recruit who had shown some previous skill. The same age just a few inches shorter than himself, he was a brunette with long hair covering his eyes.

"Andrew."

"Chad."

The two men shook hands and began slowly.

Andrew threw a punch, Chad blocked.

Andrew kicked, Chad jumped.

Chad punched.

Andrew ducked.

It wasn't long before the two picked up speed, using moves Nephrite hadn't taught yet. This caught the general's attention. He watched the two until finally Chad was the victor. The rest of the squad cheered and Nephrite made a mental note to see how the two did in the other rotations.

~*~

Darien rolled his eyes at the parchment, "Thank you. Tell my mother I will be there as soon as possible."

The messenger bowed, mounted his horse and left.

Darien scowled as he crumbled the paper and turned to Malachite, "I'll be heading back to the palace. I have a luncheon with my parents tomorrow and will be back by nightfall."

Malachite raised an eyebrow, "You're displeased because?"

"They've invited Beryl and her family."

The next morning, Darien woke groggily. The sun shining into his chambers seemed to be trying to blind him and the birds chirping kept him from rolling over and going back to sleep. He sighed remembering why he was waking in his bed at the palace rather than a cot in a cabin.

Getting out of bed, he put on his robe and stretched. He looked out his window taking in the view of the rose gardens. Staff was setting out up a table and chairs for the lunch. Darien waved to a gardener before entering his bathroom, where he saw his bath already drawn and still hot. He slipped into the grayed marble tub and mentally counted over a dozen times when Beryl and her family had dined with his parents without his presence.

'I know Beryl wants me to marry her. That has to be what this lunch is all about.'

He groaned and sunk into the water so he was completely submerged. After five minutes of holding his breath, he resurfaced. Water sloshed, some spilling on the black tile floor.

'That family is only concerned with power and money.'

Memories entered his mind of Beryl's father manipulating trades between other countries. At the age of fifteen, Darien went with Beryl's father—a Lord assisting the royal family in trades with countries overseas—and helped him count inventory. The King believed Darien was at the appropriate age to become more politically involved in the kingdom, and gave him simple tasks in addition to his training and studies.

"Coal is three silver coins per sack, brandy ten gold coins per barrel, and the linens will be seven copper coins," his father's voice filled Darien's head.

Darien remembered how he had counted all inventory for Lord Calvin, and reported the numbers eagerly. Fifteen year-old Darien watched the exchange before him. The Lord counted the money and smiled shaking the captain's hand, then signed off on the delivery paperwork. Darien knew that Calvin had easily paid twenty percent lower than what should have been charged from the prices his father had told him.

The young prince had snuck into the accounting clerk's desk, to find the correct figure written in the books. Feeling guilty for doubting the man who was like a second father to him, he shrugged it off. But when the next shipment arrived, it happened again. Darien checked the books and slammed them shut in frustration. He saw the Lord collect nearly half less than what Darien knew he should have and now knew it wasn't a one-time accident. The delivery captain for the last shipment was different. Calvin had been over-charging his father for the imports and the extra had ended up in Calvin's pocket.

"But dad—"

"No Darien! Calvin is one of our most respected leaders, and one of the royal family's longest allies. He has boosted trade with oversea countries by thirty percent since he took this responsibility."

"I know what I saw!"

"I have checked on the trades Calvin has supervised, and the numbers check out. You should not jump to such accusations Darien. It is not how a King should rule his country nor judge his people."

Since then, Calvin was more careful around the young prince but soon his training had moved on to analyzing crime rates and proposing reduction strategies.

Darien frowned at the memory as he dressed.

'There's no way I'm letting that immoral man become my father-in-law.'

~*~

"Faster Mina!"

It was well past 3 in the morning. Everyone else sound asleep minus The Seven guarding the palace, herself, and Artemis. Her attire in running wear she had only seen Princess Amara in. First embarrassed at the amount of her body that would be exposed, it subsided as she discovered the shorts and flat shoes really were easier to run in compared to her long skirts and heels. The sleeveless shirt keeping her cool during the workout.

"Come on, you can do it! Pick it up!" Daniel encouraged as he watched the princess run laps.

"I *heave* hate *heave* running *heave*!" she gasped out in between breaths.

Daniel smiled, his eyes following the princess around the running track, her blonde hair flying behind her as her legs stretched into long strides, her chest moving up and down from her heavy breathing. This was much more entertaining than keeping watch at night.

_FLASH_

"Daniel, can I please see you for a moment?"

The blonde man looked up from his reading. Seeing the Queen, he nodded and closed the book, keeping his thumb in the pages to save his place. She entered The Seven's study and closed the door firmly behind her.

"Yes your highness?"

"I have a mission for you Daniel. I have a warrior who needs training. She has never been exposed to war, but has seen her fair share of death."

"She? And only one?"

It was odd that the Queen would ask such a request—train an individual versus a platoon.

Serenity nodded, "Her training is one of the Moon's highest priorities. Her identity must remain confidential, only known to The Seven, her advisor, and me. She will begin with you tonight at two thirty."

"Isn't that a little late your majesty?"

"Or early Daniel. However you choose to look at it."

_FLASH_

"H-hi…"

The sheepish Princess approached the guard.

"Your highness," he bowed, the first time seeing the Venus Princess this close. 'She is just as beautiful as they said.'

"Are you," she hesitated, "Are you Daniel?"

His heart seemed to skip a beat as she said his name, "Yes Princess Mina."

"One of The Seven?"

He nodded, "Could you not sleep Princess?"

She fidgeted with her skirts, the orange fabric soft and warm on her fingertips.

"Would you like me to accompany you back to your bed chambers?" He blushed at the subconscious implication, "Uh, I mean, would you like me to walk you to your room?"

She giggled relieving the tension.

'Music…' Daniel thought to himself.

"Actually, I'm here to meet someone."

"This late?" he questioned, somehow a little disappointed the young Princess could be meeting an admirer.

"Or early. Depends on how you look at it."

He met her blue eyes with his green ones in silent understanding.

_FLASH_

"Hustle Venus!"

"Venus?" Mina breathed out, holding her side, and met his eyes as she rounded the corner of the track.

"Sailor Venus," Daniel called to her, "Do you like it?"

Mina beamed.

She threw her V-sign to Daniel as she passed him picking up her pace.

"Yes. This is much more entertaining." Daniel murmured as he watched her make another lap.

~*~

"Has anyone seen Mina?" Raye questioned at breakfast.

Amy shook her head and sat down next to Raye, "I haven't seen much of her these past two weeks."

"I'm sure she's just tired," Lita offered, "She's gone through so much."

Raye nodded, still feeling unsettled. The only time anyone saw Mina was at dinner. Throughout the day she would remain in her room, Artemis saying she was sleeping and wore out from the loss of her mother.

"Amy, would you like to join me for a swim?" Michelle asked.

"Sure! I'd love to."

"Great, we can go a little while after breakfast."

Amara entered the dining hall, snatched an orange from a fruit basket then headed out.

"Light eater," Lita commented and dug into her French toast.

Michelle nodded sipping her tea, "Amara is never one to each much in the morning, but I bet she'll run ten miles before the afternoon."

"Where are our parents?" Raye questioned.

"Another meeting with Serenity," Amy answered.

"I can't wait to get back home!" Lita smiled, "The Moon is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it'll nice to see a thunderstorm. It's been what? Almost three weeks we've been here?"

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Raye asked aloud.

She and Lita shared a smile. Amy let out a groan, and Michelle a giggle.

~*~

"We can't keep doing this you guys, what if we get caught?"

"Oh lighten up Amy." Lita pushed her toward the library computer. "Serenity is still holding the meeting in the dining room. If she knew we were listening in on her, don't you think she'd change where the meetings would take place?"

"I have to meet Michelle for our swim."

Raye rolled her eyes, "Not for another hour."

Amy sighed and started typing. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't deny that she was curious as well. After all the Alliance had talked about them last time… didn't they have a right to know what was being said about them?

Suddenly, Luna's voice came through the speakers.

"No sign of Materia yet Serenity."

"How are we on supplies Luna?"

"We should be fine for at least another three months, Serenity. After that… it's too hard to tell."

Silence.

"Juno, Lita, and I will return to Jupiter first thing tomorrow. We can start rebuilding to get our people off of the Moon. We have no intention of taking advantage of your hospitality Serenity."

"You are not taking advantage Jovian."

The girls could hear Serenity smile.

"Raye and I will return to Mars."

"Neptune."

"Uranus."

"What of Mina?" Lita heard her mother ask.

"She and Artemis will stay here."

"Serenity… what of Venus? How will it be rebuilt without Emi?" Janus asked.

Silence.

More silence.

"AHG! I wish we could SEE something!" Raye huffed.

"Mina and Venus' people will remain here. I volunteer to oversee that Venus is rebuilt with the help of Venus' Secretary of Defense and prepare Mina to become Queen. I'm sure we will be fine hosting Venusians until she is ready. Luna?"

"I'm certain we will be able to make the proper adjustments."

"Those in favor?" Serenity questioned.

Silence.

"The Alliance has spoken. Princess Mina shall begin her coronation to be crowned Queen."

The three princesses shared a look. Was Mina ready to become Queen?

~*~

"Darien! You're late!" his mother scolded playfully as he entered the garden.

"My apologies. Mother, father. Calvin, Laura… Lady Beryl," he kissed the redhead's hand out of courtesy.

Beryl beamed at Darien as he sat next to her.

"I'm sure you would like to know why we called you away from training," King Endymion started, "You are to marry within a year and will take over the kingdom shortly after."

Darien nodded as beverages were brought to the table along with appetizers.

"You're suggesting I court Lady Beryl."

King Endymion smiled, "Yes son."

"No father."

"And why not?"

"I was led to believe that my bride was my choice."

"I did not choose Lady Beryl to be your bride."

"Then my decline should not be taken personally."

"I will not have you be so rude to our guests."

"Then you shouldn't have forced the issue."

Endymion's eyes narrowed on his son, "We have invited old friends to join us today, shall we change the topic to a more pleasurable one? I would rather not sour this beautiful day with Darien's stubbornness."

Darien glared at his father, and shoved a wrap into his mouth to prevent him from saying something he would regret.

"I know," his mother smiled, "Calvin, how are negotiations with Spain?"

Darien's stomach lurched, "If you'll excuse me. I've lost my appetite."

"Darien."

He ignored his father's warning tone and stood from the table. He bowed his respects for the women at the table and left.

"I'll go talk to him your highness," Beryl smiled.

Calvin and Endymion stood as she left the table.

"Darien!"

He groaned but stopped at her voice, "Lady Beryl."

"Just Beryl, Darien."

"Beryl," he turned to face her, "I apologize for my behavior, but the topic at the table was not one that I am fond of."

"That's alright Darien," Beryl stepped forward and linked her arm with his, "I know you want to choose your own bride."

She rested her head on his arm and laid her free hand on his chest.

'I was talking more about your father,' he thought bitterly.

She started to move her hand up to his neck to bring his head in closer to hers. It took a second for her actions to sink in, then he wretched away.

"Look Beryl, I'm not interested."

She looked at him her green eyes brimmed with tears.

"They say that if you love someone to set them free, and if it's true love they'll come back to you." She looked down at her feet, "Why won't you come back to me Darien? I've set you free haven't I?"

Darien sighed, he wanted to scream 'NO!' to her at the top of his lungs. If anything the girl suffocated his time whenever they were in the same location. She would sniff him out like a dog and then cling to him like a leech. If he weren't so irritated by it, he would have asked her how she did it.

"I'm not in love with you Beryl. I'm sorry."

Her bottom lip quivered and she turned and ran.

~*~

Out of breath, Beryl found herself at the water fountain. She collapsed to her knees and let out a cry. She hugged herself with both arms and looked at her reflection in the water.

"I love you Darien, why won't you love me back? I'm nothing without you. If you knew how much I loved you, you would have to love me back. I'd do anything for you to see how much I love you."

Suddenly a black mist appeared in the reflection. Beryl snapped her head to see behind her. Nothing. She looked back into the water. The mist was there. She stood and looked around.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Have no fear my dear. My name is Metaria. I know how Prince Darien could love you."

Her eyes widened in joy and she smiled, "You do?"

"Yes my Lady. I can help you. I can make Prince Darien see how much you love him, so he will love you back."

"Really? How?"

"We must connect spiritually my Lady."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me give myself to you my Lady… it will give you my powers. Then you'll be able to show Darien how much you love him."

Beryl became wary. Let this …misty fog enter her body? It was for Darien…

"How do I know I should trust you?"

"I know what its like to lose someone you love my Lady."

Beryl continued to watch the mist in the fountain.

"Have you ever heard of the Moon Kingdom Lady?"

"A society living on Earth's moon. It's a myth." Beryl hoffed and started to walk away from the fountain.

"It is no myth. Would you please hear my story? I already know yours."

Beryl stopped and turned back to the fountain. What harm could it do?

"There are more kingdoms throughout our solar system."

"Solar system?" she walked back to the fountain.

"There are other planets just like Earth. These planets could help make Earth prosperous. But an evil woman named Serenity stole my kingdom and my love. She brainwashed him because of her jealousy of me, I was exiled to Earth and she forbid any contact with this planet."

Beryl gasped as the water changed showing the different kingdoms in strange environments. Kings, Queens, Princesses… palaces more grand than Earth's.

"The only way to rid of this evil is with my Silver Crystal."

The water changed to show Beryl the crescent moon wand, crystal intact.

"You help me rid my kingdom and the universe of Serenity's evil… and I will help you show Prince Darien how much you love him."

Beryl mutely nodded and Metaria wasted no time. She exited the water and entered Beryl through any body opening—eyes, ears, nose…

'This power… I feel strength…'

Instead of being a mere smoke or fog, for the first time, Metaria was able to take a tangible form—and the most useful form yet—the form of a human.

Beryl's eyes started to glow a deep crimson red.


	5. Chapter 5: The Moon Beam

To all my readers:

Thank you so much for your dedication! I have re-grouped my chapters so they're not so short. In all honesty, I was feeling somewhat embarrassed that I would be publishing a Chapter 9, and the famous couple (Serena and Darien for clarification) have yet to meet! The content hasn't changed in the first four chapters (although has been rearranged a little bit… nothing that requires a re-read) and the NEW Chapter 5 begins with all new material. My goal is to have longer chapters published, so I hope to update at least weekly. I'm overloaded on school, so I make no promises. However, reviews do motivate me ^_^*

Special shout out to those who have reviewed and to those who have added me to their alert and/or favorite lists! I appreciate you visiting the stories that were created in my head. It takes courage—my head can be a scary place… just kidding!

~*~

_Dear Ma, Pops, and Sere,_

_I'm doing fine here. It's only my first week, and I miss you all already.  
They keep us fed, so don't worry about that Ma. Have to say it's nothing  
like your cooking. All of that goofing off we've done Sere has really paid off.  
I bet you could take on all of the men here—except for me of course ~_^.  
How are things at the shop Pops? It may sound strange, but I sure do miss  
the smell of the hot coals. I met a guy, Chad, who's from a village not far  
from home. He says he plays guitar and will show me once we're done with  
training. Says he'll even teach me how to play! Having a friend here has helped,  
but I'm still missing home. I promise I will write more, but it's lights out for now._

_All my love,_

_Andy_

~*~

"Well I suppose we were wrong Amara, we're leaving much sooner than anticipated."

Two figures strolled through the palace courtyard just after sunrise.

"Something is going on."

"I know that, and you know that. But no one is going to tell us."

"Michelle, haven't you been curious about Mina's whereabouts?"

"I've noticed that she's been sneaking out of her room before sunrise, and then spending most of her day sleeping. Meeting one of The Seven—Daniel I think."

"Do you see anything wrong with that?"

The first figure brushed her sea-green hair off her shoulder, "No."

The blonde stopped walking and watched the other figure continue ahead. The Neptune Princess took a few steps more before explaining.

"I think it's wrong that we're not part of it."

~*~

"How are they doing Malachite?"

"You're back later than expected. Your regular recruits Darien," Malachite answered, never turning from watching the platoon, "Except for those two."

Darien followed Malachite's gaze to the two men sword fighting, "Father had me stay until Beryl left."

_FLASH_

"You disgrace this family and the throne!"

"By pointing out your obvious plan to try and make decisions for me?"

"For being so rude!"

"Endymion…"

"No Terra. Your son needs to understand how to treat guests. You will not be going back to the fields until you are in Beryl's good graces."

Beryl hadn't made the task easy. Being overly demanding and then displeased by anything he did.

_"I said RED roses Darien." "No, I don't want to eat in the gardens." "This silk is aged!" "Regular merlot? Darien… surely I am worth champagne." "Silver? I prefer gold Darien."_

Thankfully, the family left early, Beryl stating she wasn't feeling well.

_FLASH_

Darien scowled at the memory, and then focused on the two figures below.

"They're good."

Malachite nodded, "And not only in this. Zoisite informs me they've even surpassed the others in first aid and history. Hansford and Holdenford. Nephrite pointed them out to me this morning."

"Hmm… lets see if they keep this up. The two might give you a run for your money," Darien joked and headed down to help Jadeite.

The wind wisped through Malachite's hair as he thought over Darien's words.

_FLASH_

"Do you really think that you're going to be recognized properly once the Prince is crowned? Does he even value the training and guidance you've given him as his mentor?"

The white-haired man stood silent skeptical of the young woman's words. She was talking about committing treason.

He studied her for a few moments, "How do I know this isn't some kind of retaliation at Darien for not choosing you to be his wife?"

She raised a thin eyebrow at his words and smirked. Snapping her fingers, a black flame produced a jaded near colorless stone, which floated in front of the General's face.

"Come see me when the ungrateful Prince has replaced you."

_FLASH_

Metal clashed metal as Andrew and Chad continued their battle. After a week of showing basic moves, stances, and the proper way to hold a sword, Jadeite had instructed the men to try against an opponent—the victor would be the one with his sword still in his hand. All the others had finished and begun to gather to watch. Even Zoisite's squad had finished their initial training for that day and joined the other spectators.

"You're almost as good as my little sister," Andrew mocked and swung.

Chad blocked the attack.

"Only she has proper footing."

Chad stepped back, freeing his sword from Andrew's.

"Are you saying your sister isn't female Hansford?"

"Depends on if you think of yourself as male, Holdenford."

Being unable to control himself, Chad laughed. Andrew took the opportunity Chad left open and kicked the sword out of his hand. The rest of the men cheered as Jadeite raised Andrew's hand declaring him the victor.

"Alright Hansford!" Jadeite smirked, "Not bad for a rookie. You think you can take on Prince Darien here?"

Andrew was breathing hard, and wiped his brow with his free arm, "Sure. Why not?" He made his way over to the pale of water.

Darien smiled at his enthusiasm, "You don't need a break first Hansford?"

Returning the smile, Andrew dumped the ladle of water over his head.

"Break's over."

Darien accepted the sword Chad had given him, and took his stance.

"Lets go."

~*~

'He's good,' Darien observed, studying his opponent, 'He had to have started training as early as I did. There's no way Jadeite would have been able to teach him half of the moves he's using right now in just one session.'

Jadeite sighed. At first the battle between a recruit and the well-trained Prince seemed exciting. But after nearly a half an hour of watching the two duke it out, he became bored.

"Can't you guys call it a tie?"

"NO!"

Clash.

Twang.

Sigh.

Ten minutes later…

"What about now?"

"NO!"

Clash.

Twang.

Sigh.

Darien could see the fatigue of his opponent and took his opportunity without haste. Swinging his sword around for one last forceful collision caused Andrew to fall back, landing on his back, and dropping the weapon. Not fighting the exhaustion, Andrew laid there with his chest moving up and down and his breath ridged. Darien pierced the ground with his own weapon, breathing heavily, bent over with his hands on his knees to support himself.

Zoisite tended to Darien, bringing him water as Chad did the same for Andrew.

"Well, I say we've had enough entertainment for today."

Malachite's voice cut the air like a knife, "One more rotation then its lights out."

Darien drank the water and watched Malachite as he left. Something was different about him, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"I'll see you," Darien pointed to Chad, "Tomorrow."

Chad gave the Prince a nod.

~*~

Mina panted heavily taking another swing at Daniel's head. He ducked and kicked. She jumped and flipped backward. He charged, she jumped and flipped again this time landing behind him. She quickly spun and kicked him in the back.

Daniel howled in pain.

Her blue eye's widened, "Oh Daniel! I'm so sorry!" she rushed to his side. He quickly grabbed her arm and spun her so she flipped and landed on her back. He pinned her down and smirked.

"What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Never underestimate your opponent."

"And what am I?"

"My opponent."

"And what did you do?"

Mina smiled mischievously. Daniel cocked and eyebrow in confusion.

"AAAAH!"

He screamed in surprise as Mina reversed their positions. He was now pinned down facing the ground, Mina behind him holding his arms in a secure lock.

"I believe I have just proven myself as a competent warrior."

"All right all right!" Daniel laughed as she let him go, "You win this round. Good job Mina. It's only been a few weeks and you're really improving."

Mina beamed, "Thank you Daniel!"

He draped an arm across her shoulders as they walked back toward the palace, "Now get some sleep. You've done amazingly Venus, but we still have a lot to cover. Serenity briefed me that the princesses are leaving so we'll be able to train during regular hours."

Mina stopped, "They're leaving?"

Daniel nodded and held her arms trying to comfort her, "This evening. Didn't they tell you?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I haven't really seen them… with training so late."

"Or early, depending on how you look at it," he gave her a goofy smile at the inside joke.

"Daniel, Mina. I'd like a word with you please."

"Yes Queen Serenity." The two chimed in unison, and followed the Queen to her study.

~*~

Raye walked past Princess Mina's chambers.

'She must be sleeping again. She's been so upset about her mother. I wish I could make her feel better.'

After receiving the, formal announcement, from her father that they would be returning to Mars, she wondered when she would ever see her friend again. Deciding that it was her duty to help cheer her friend up, she spun around on her heel and back to Mina's room.

"Mina you need to rest."

The voice wasn't Artemis'. Raye's eyes widened. Mina had a man in her room!

'Apparently she doesn't need ME cheering her up,' Raye giggled.

Unable to help herself, Raye tiptoed closer and pressed her ear against the door.

"I know Daniel. I'm just too… charged up! Do you know what my mother would say if she saw me? She'd be so proud of me! And anyway, I want to say goodbye to the girls before they leave."

"Quiet please, Princess. You know your mission is top secret."

Much to Raye's delight, and Mina upholding her reputation, the Venus princess did anything but become quiet.

"Oh but come on! A recon mission to EARTH?!"

"SHHHH!"

Raye gasped, 'THE forbidden Earth? Recon mission?'

Suddenly violet eyes flashed with anger, why did Mina get to go to Earth?

"I still think I should go with you."

"Don't be such a worry wart Daniel! You've trained me well, and Artemis will be with me."

"It's just that I care about you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you so you can have lunch with the others?"

"Always looking out for me aren't you Daniel?"

"Raye, are you coming to breakfast?"

King Aries' voice boomed causing Raye to jump.

Sighing she reluctantly left Mina's doorway. She wondered if her father knew of Mina's travels to the outcast planet.

~*~

As promised, Daniel woke Mina so she could meet with the other girls for a goodbye lunch. Serenity had given them the privacy of the courtyard, and had a special meal catered for them.

"So what have you been up to Mina?" Lita asked choosing a sandwich from a cart, "We haven't seen you for weeks."

Amy nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better," Mina winked at her friends, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"It's understandable Mina," Michelle gave her an assuring smile and reached for a salad, "You have been through quite an experience."

Mina's excitement was suddenly replaced with guilt. She was keeping a huge secret from her closest friends.

Raye watched her friend closely. Inside she was dying to know who Daniel was and why Mina was going to Earth for a mission. She kept her questions to herself. It wasn't really any of her business. It was Mina's choice to divulge the information, and she hated the thought of Mina never trusting her since she found out by eavesdropping.

"So you're all leaving today?" Mina asked and poked at her food.

Amara finished the bite she had been chewing, "This evening actually. But don't worry Mina, we're here for you as often as you need us."

"That's right! We're only a communicator away," Raye beamed, happy for the distraction from her thoughts, "And we expect calls too. You can't sleep all day everyday!"

Mina solemnly nodded, agreeing with Raye's statement.

"I know, why don't we do something fun before we all leave?" Amy suggested, "What about that game we used to play when we were kids?"

"Bullshit!" Lita jumped up from her seat causing the table to rock slightly.

"What?" Amara was clearly confused.

Raye laughed, "You know… the card game."

Michelle and Amara shared a look. They often left the younger princesses to enjoy each other's company whenever the planet rulers met on the moon. They were only three years older than the others, but it also meant they had been more involved in political matters for the past two years.

"We used to play it all the time—gave us a reason to curse without much scolding." Mina winked, "It's easy."

"You place down cards in order. Say I have three aces," Amy began to explain, "So I would put them down and Raye would be responsible for putting down twos. If she says she has three twos, but I'm holding two twos in my hand, then I know she's lying."

"So, bullshit!" Lita exclaimed, "Get it?"

Amara shrugged, "Why not? I'm in."

"Me too," Michelle smiled.

~*~

_Dear Andrew,_

_We are so proud of you! Being promoted, and while still in basic training!  
Prince Darien has made a wise choice in assigning you to be his  
commanding General's assistant. Congratulations to your friend, Chad, for  
being appointed to his second in command. It is all very exciting._

_Serena would like to let you know that she had aced her history exam  
last week… aced being a B grade. ^_^ You should be proud of her.  
She has even managed to be on time to school since you've left._

_Dad says to tell you the shop is fine, and he has a new apprentice. His  
name is Ken. He's only a year older than you but is a quick study.  
Dad thinks you two will get along splendidly._

_We miss you. It has been a long nine weeks and I am thankful  
that the completion ceremony is in ten days! We will all be there._

_Love,_

_Mom_

~*~

"Hansford, Andrew!"

The audience clapped politely as Andrew saluted Malachite, now an official soldier for King Endymion's Army. His green eyes scanned the faces of the crowd, and he inwardly frowned. His mother's letter had ensured their attendance today.

Something was wrong.

~*~

"Come on Serena! We're going to be late!" Mara nagged, "What's keeping you?" she left the cottage with a sigh. That girl could never be on time.

Tony chuckled as he watched his daughter scramble around the small cottage.

"I know, I know! But Andy should expect that we're late if I'm coming along," Serena giggled, "I almost forgot my history exam. I need it to prove to him that I actually got a B."

Grabbing the paper, she exited the front door her father was holding open trying to usher her out.

"I know, but your mother is almost in tears because she's afraid we're going to miss something important."

Suddenly, a loud noise broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"What the?" Tony asked.

The three looked up as the once blue sky turned instantly dark from swirling gray clouds.

"GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!" A hideous half-human bird-like creature came swooping from the sky, talons extended.

"SERENA! MARA! GO!" Tony turned the two women away from the monster, "Run!"

"AH!" Tony screamed in pain as the creature's claws piercing his shoulders.

"DAD!"

"TONY!"

"MOM!"

Serena screamed in horror as her mother tried to attack the beast with a branch. Mara's goal only halfway achieved, the beast squawked releasing Tony. Tony moaned in pain from the release, loosing way too much blood. The monster then turned its attention onto Mara.

"Serena! Get out of here!"

Running into the house, Serena grabbed her sword and dashed back outside.

"No, Serena…" her father called to her.

To her left, Serena saw his form pass out from the loss of blood. To her right, the creature had her mother, glowing talons tearing into her shoulders.

Mara turned to Serena, "Honey, leave… go somewhere… safe…"

"NOOOO!"

Serena screamed, tears down her face as her mother's body became limp. Outraged she charged with her sword, but she failed in penetrating the bird.

A white light blinded her vision.

~*~

Landing on Earth, Sailor Venus instantly hit her knees, "Uhg!" she groaned feeling five times heavier than normal, "Artemis? Where are you?"

"Urohopomnee!"

"What?"

Looking down, Venus gasped and jumped up, "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Artemis groaned, "Yea, I'm fine Venus. I should have warned you. Earth's gravity is heavier than home or the Moon."

"Where do you think Princess Serenity is? Does anyone even know what she looks like? She'll at least have the royal moon insignia on her forehead right?"

The two had landed in a group of trees near a dirt road. Venus looked to her right and then her left, trying to figure out the best way to go.

Artemis shook his head, "Blue eyes, blonde hair, almost sixteen. No moon. But she'll have a powerful aura."

Venus sighed, a gloved hand shielding her eyes from the sun, "Well, guess we have to start somewhere."

"You should de-transform, this planet hasn't been visited by outsiders in over one hundred years. We're going to have to blend in until we find the Princess and can take her to the Moon. Use the pen Luna gave you."

Mina pulled out a pink pen with a ruby on top, "Disguise power! Turn me into an Earth maiden!"

Once the light faded, Mina gave herself a once over. A burnt orange dress with crisp white apron, three-quarter sleeves, and v-neckline, black flat shoes, her hair tied back into a pony tail by an orange ribbon, and the pen gave her a medium sized picnic basket—her guess was to carry Artemis.

"Does she even know that she's the Princess?"

"I doubt it. She was sent here as a baby. Only Serenity, Daniel, you, and I know that she's here. It was done this way for her protection."

"So, which way then?"

"If I remember correctly, we head north for the palace and east for the villages."

Mina looked in both directions, dirt road with no buildings in sight. Nothing but trees everywhere. She looked up and gawked at the sight. The one tree she had landed next to had to be over 100 feet tall.

Artemis' chuckle broke her out of her trance, "Sorry Mina, I forgot you've never been here before. Earth used to be one of the most favorable places to trade. Particularly their plant life—nothing like it can be grown anywhere else in the solar system."

Mina began traveling East as Artemis spoke.

"They were spared a lot when Metaria first attacked. Earth is still a somewhat primitive planet. One that Serenity was going to help become more advanced by establishing a positive relationship with the royal family. Why this way soldier?"

Mina giggled at Artemis' serious tone, "I highly doubt Serenity would send the Princess to another palace. She's supposed to be in hiding. Royalty is always flaunted around. If Metaria was looking for her, she'd be easy to spot waving to a crowd, at a coronation, gala, birthdays, announcements," She waved her hand rambling off social events, "you get the idea."

After five miles, the whining began.

"Artemis! Where the hell is the village?"

The white cat's head popped out of the basket Mina was carrying, "Don't know Mina. Hopefully up here soon."

Mina panted, "This gravity is really wearing me down. I'm starting to realize why Daniel was so hard on me."

"Is anything going on between you two?"

"Course not Artemis! He's my mentor. And what? Like ten years older than me."

He searched her features, confirming she was telling the truth. Artemis may be a cat, but he was well aware of Daniel's unspoken intentions. Touches here, whispers there… when he found out he had been in Mina's room after Serenity had given her the mission assignment, he nearly clawed the guard's eyes out.

"I'm glad I was able to see the girls off." Mina declared suddenly, "I hate keeping this secret from them."

"I understand Mina… but they can't be involved. The entire Alliance is at stake with Serenity granting you these powers. I'm surprised she had done it at all after they had voted against it."

"With mother gone, I represent Venus now. Whether the Alliance likes it or not," the princess stated stubbornly, "Serenity said it was a tie with my vote. And a tie in the Alliance results in acting upon one's own desires provided no harm is caused to others."

"Your parents would be proud of you Mina," Artemis' eyes shone with his own pride for his charge, "You have accepted your responsibilities and your birthright with more grace than could be asked from you given the circumstances."

Suddenly a high-pitched scream was heard just north of their position. A white beam of light shot up to the sky.

"The moon beam!" Artemis called out.

Already running, Mina threw up her pen, "VENUS POWER!"

The basket left, laying in the dirt and grass.

~*~

"Well, Andy, congratulations!" Zoisite patted his back, "Not every graduation when a private gets out of here with a promotion."

"Where's that sister you been talking about all these weeks?"

Andrew laughed, "Like I'd really introduce her to you Jad."

The blonde shrugged with a quirky grin, "If you two are as close as you say you are, she'll wanna know your friends."

"Since when are we friends?" Andrew challenged still smiling.

"Since we all have to listen to Malachite," Jadeite answered and then turned his attention to Chad, "Congrats to you too there private!" and slapped Chad on the back.

"Sorry Jadeite, I don't have any sisters."

"Damn."

"Will you four get your asses over here?" Nephrite called.

"Yes sir!" Andrew and Chad chorused at attention.

Looking at the sight, the four men laughed, and made their way to Nephrite, Malachite, and Darien.

"Alright," Nephrite started, "Two weeks home and then you're to report to the palace."

"P-palace?" Chad stuttered.

Jadeite laughed, "That's right boys! You're gonna live the good life." He laced his fingers together and placed his hands behind his head.

Nephrite smacked him behind the head, "You're going to be in the same living quarters as us. Don't let this dolt make fools out of you. From then, Malachite and I will begin your training."

"Yes sir!"

Nephrite laughed at the effects of being with soldiers for nine weeks, "You're dismissed."

Andrew packed his things and headed home as quickly as possible. Coming late may have been expected because of the long journey. But he knew that his family not coming at all was a bad sign.

~*~

Serena felt drained as the light faded. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees. The monster was gone. And so was her father.

"Dad," she crawled to him, "Dad!" she wept and held his body close, "Please wake up."

"Serena…"

She turned to see her mother. Both of their faces stained from tears.

"Mom, you'll be okay. I'll get a doctor, I—I'll run and…"

Mara smiled, "Serena… there's something… tell you… The mantle…" her breathing became raspy, "a letter for to you. I was going… I was going to wait, until… birthday..."

Her voice became softer, Serena let out a sob as she let her father's head down on the ground and moved to hear her mother better.

"Remember… Serena… we love you."

Mara closed her eyes and Serena let out a cry, "No! Mom… dad…"

More tears, and soon the only survivor submitted to the exhaustion, letting sleep takeover.

And that's how Andrew found them.

His family.

Father and mother brutally murdered, and his baby sister passed out from exhaustion.

His training hadn't prepared him for this, but he pulled himself together. He moved Serena back into the cottage to continue resting in her own bed. Then he went back outside wrapping his parents up in blankets, so they were out of sight. He took off the bloody clothes and scrubbed his hands clean.

Finally, when there was no trace left of their deaths, he let himself weep.

~*~

The light faded, leaving Sailor Venus and Artemis breathing hard.

Venus looked around frantically for any sign of the light again.

Nothing.

"FUCK!" Mina kicked the dirt with her shoe.

"Mina!"

"I'm a soldier and future Queen, Artemis… one who is looking for a long lost Moon Princess who holds the key to the future of our universe. I don't think my cursing is of the highest priority right now." She muttered through gritted teeth, "So fucking close!"

Venus de-transformed back into her maiden attire.

"Let's try and find someplace to stay at least. We're going to need shelter and food," Artemis suggested, "Still want to head this way?"

"Yup, a village means an inn and a market should be nearby."

Another three miles, and Mina's prediction was correct. The town they came upon was small with only a few shops for food and clothing, a doctor, a butcher, a blacksmith, and an inn with a restaurant. Mina dug out the gold coins Serenity had given her to pay for a room for the night.

It wasn't long after she had settled into the room that a maid brought in her meal. Mina thanked the girl with a smile and a small tip, and then opened the covered tray.

"What is THIS stuff?" she grimaced at the sight.

Artemis sniffed, "Looks like roasted chicken, vegetables, and potatoes."

"This is NOT chicken…" Mina poked the blackened bird with her index finger, "This is some weird… attempt at chicken."

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Try it Mina. Earth food is much different than Venus or the Moon's, but it is very good."

"What's this mini trident for?"

"Mina, that's called a fork. You use it to eat with."

"…"

Mina jabbed the chicken with the fork and pulled back. The aroma hitting her nostrils and making her subconsciously drool. Taking a small bite into her mouth, she moaned and began attacking the chicken.

"Soooo goood…"

~*~

The two stood at the largest oak tree near their family's land. Andrew had buried their parents before Serena had woken. Serena had placed flowers on the poorly hand-made tombstones.

The tree had been where Serena learned to walk. The family would have regular picnics in the summer. Andrew had broken his arm from falling off one of the branches. Tony had made a swing from hanging a tire with rope, and the two would jump off to see who could land the farthest away. The spot was always filled with laughter and smiles.

Now, there was nothing but wind cutting through the silence.

"Ma would've liked a minister," she whispered and wiped tears from her face.

Andrew nodded and brought her sister in close. He cursed himself for leaving. If only he had stayed maybe he could have been there. Maybe their parents would still be alive. His heart ached with guilt as he looked at his sister. He had wanted to play knight in shining armor. And instead, left his family unprotected.

"Come with me."

Serena's head snapped up and blue eyes met brown, "What?"

"Pack. Come with me."

"Is that even allowed? I'm not a Princess. I'm not a lady in waiting. I doubt I'm even worthy of doing the lady in waiting's laundry."

Andrew chuckled despite himself. Leave it to his sister to be comedic.

"I can't leave you here. We're all we've got Sere."

"What am I gonna do? Share a room with a bunch of soldiers?"

"I'll ask Darien if you can have your own room. He can take your expenses from my pay."

"PRINCE Darien? You're awfully chummy with the to-be-crowned Prince for only being gone for nine weeks."

Andrew shrugged, "I'm Malachite's assistant."

"Malachite?"

"I'll explain later."

"I can't believe I'm asking this… but what about school?"

"I'll tutor you."

"You can't—"

"I don't have everything figured out yet Sere, but I'm going to."

The two stood silent, as an unvoiced agreement was formed. Serena would go with Andrew and they would figure out how to make it work.

"The mantel…"

Their mother's voice echoed in Serena's ear, as they headed home.

Serena entered the cottage, and began moving items on the mantel around.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him as she found the envelope with her name scrawled elegantly on the front. As she began to read, Andrew shrugged off his sister's silence and went into his old room to pack a few things. When he came out, he stopped. Serena had visibly paled and was sitting on a chair staring at the parchment.

"What's wrong?"

Serena looked away from the letter slowly until she met Andrew's gaze. She gulped and licked her lips. Seconds of silence passed that seemed more like hours.

"I'm not your sister."


	6. Chapter 6: An Introduction

Wow! This has been crazy to push out! I'm so happy I got to where I did though. I had serious writer's block for a few days. Whenever this happens, I go back and re-read some of my old favorites--Alicia Blade is AMAZING. Her work also helps me incorporate more detail in explaining what the characters are doing. I have a tendency to over-do dialect I think...

Thank you to those who have reviewed! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Andrew stared at Serena, her words not sinking in, "What?"

Serena picked up the letter in their… no, Andrew's mother's handwriting. He slowly made his way to the table, and took the parchment from her.

oOo

_My Dearest Serena,_

_Happy sweet sixteen! You have brought nothing but joy and happiness to your  
father and I. At this very moment, as long as you've listened to my instructions,  
you should be sitting in your room at the inn waiting for room service and a weekend of  
pampering. Forgive my lack of courage, but I have something of great  
importance to tell you, and believe that this is the best way for you to learn._

_Serena, when you were about seven months old, Tony, Andrew, and I were walking home from  
the market. And we found you in the fields. It was a miracle you were alright. There have  
been many times over these past sixteen years that I tried to tell you the truth. But I didn't know how.  
Tony and I raised you as our own, and love you as so. We will always consider you to be our daughter.  
Andrew does not know the truth, and it is your decision if you wish to tell him._

_With this letter, you'll find another gift. A golden star locket, that was with you when we found you._

_All of my love,_

_Mom_

oOo

Andrew lowered the letter, his mouth open in shock. He looked at Serena, a small amount of color had returned to her face, "You're still my sister."

"But according to this letter, I'm not. I can't go wi…" Serena trailed off as Andrew kneeled to meet her eyes. He placed two reassuring hands on each side of her body and kept her gaze. She gulped again, blinking back another wave of tears unsuccessfully as another escaped and ran down her cheek and off of her chin. After a moment, he brought her in for a hug.

"You're my sister. No matter what this letter says." His words tickled her right ear, bringing a small smile to her lips.

~*~

Mina woke the next morning to the sun streaming in from the window and onto her face. She was surprised at how well she had slept. Yawning, she stretched her arms wide and groaned from the movement. Artemis lay on the foot of the bed in a curled ball, undisturbed by her movements. Mina smiled as she got out of bed to call for a bath.

As the inn maid filled the tub with water, Mina looked out the window, supporting her weight with her elbows, as her eyes searching for any kind of sign of a clue. Sighing out of exasperation, she held her head in her hands and realized exactly how difficult her mission would be. At least with the moon-beam sighting she was able to get a sense of Princess Serenity's energy.

'At least I know I'm in the right vicinity.' She thought tiredly.

"Miss, your tub is ready."

Turning, Mina replaced her frown with a smile at the young maid. Remembering Earth custom, Mina gave her a small gold coin and thanked her. The girl, no older than nine Mina imagined, beamed in reply, her violet eyes shining, curtsied and hurried out of the room.

Mina noticed the water's steam and tested the temperature with her fingers. 'Perfect.' She stepped into the tub and sighed, this time out of pleasure, as the hot water began to relax her.

How was she going to locate the princess? Why was there an energy blast? What will trigger a blast like that? Was the princess okay or had Metaria found her location?

'Stay focused Mina. You can't let outside thoughts cloud your objective.'

Daniel's voice replayed in her mind.

She blinked away the thoughts trying to follow his advice. He was right. Her questions weren't going to help her right now. She didn't have the answers, and wouldn't until she was able to find Princess Serenity.

Grabbing the sponge next to the tub, she began to lather with soap.

~*~

"Do you really think she's alive?" The Princess of Neptune began to pace the length of her bedroom.

Amara watching her on her 13-inch display monitor from her own quarters on Uranus, "She has to be. Why else would Serenity want warriors to protect her?"

"There's something we're missing Amara," Michelle turned her attention to the monitor and looked directly at her, "Why send the princess away? Why the need for warriors?"

"Michelle, time for your lessons."

"I'll be in touch," the Uranus Princess informed her at the sound of Queen Janus' voice and disconnected the communication.

~*~

Andrew was the first to enter the blacksmith workshop, closely followed by Serena, causing the bell above the door to chime. Andrew looked around and smiled despite himself. Floor neatly swept, tools in their proper place, coals burning a soft red… everything the way his father always had it.

"Hi there, can I help you?" a young man around Andrew's age questioned. His back to them, he grabbed an old rang and began to wipe his hands clean. Turning, he smiled as he recognized one of the blondes, "Oh, hi Serena. I didn't realize it was you. Who's your friend?"

Serena giggled and, using her thumb, pointed to Andrew, "Ken, this is Andy. My brother. Andy, this is Ken. He's dad's apprentice."

Andrew nodded, memorizing Ken's features and observing his body language.

"Ah the infamous brother," Ken joked, "How are you doing Serena? I haven't seen you around for a while, "Ken smirked and faced Andrew, "No need to worry, I'm not interested in your sister. It's nice to finally meet you." He extended his arm.

Chuckling, Andrew took the offered hand and shook.

"Am I that transparent?"

Ken laughed and kept working around the shop getting ready for the day, "The evil eye kinda gave it away."

Serena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I can take care of myself Andy."

"We're here to ask if you'd be interested in taking over the shop for a while."

"Sure not a problem. I'm sure you're old man wants some time to catch up with you."

Serena felt the tears come back to her eyes, "He's dead Ken. So is mom."

Ken stopped stirring the hot coals with shock written over his features as he turned to face the two, "I was wondering if something was wrong when Tony didn't show up this morning." Ken fell back onto an old box, head in his hands, "How?"

"Some kind of monster."

"A monster? Serena, are you sure?"

The young blonde nodded and wiped away her tears, "It was some kind of bird. It just came down, squawking and attacking. Something about wanting energy." She shook her head trying to remember the details, "It attacked dad first… he started to glow. Then mom tried to fight it off... I ran back into the house to get my sword, then came back out and it had mom."

Andrew brought his sister in his arms, hearing the story again but with less detail than before. Her head rested on his chest, and his shirt became damp from her crying.

"How did you get away safely?"

Serena shot her head up to Andrew, "I don't—I don't remember."

Ken had asked a question Andrew hadn't thought to before.

'How did she get away?' Andrew's eyes hardened over with thought.

"The next thing I knew, I felt drained… maybe the thing took my energy too?" her answer was more of a question than a statement, leaving her more puzzled.

"But that would require it to attack you," Ken rationalized, "You're unharmed…right?"

"Andy," he turned his head to meet his sister's eyes, "how did I get away?"

~*~

Raye entered a handmade cottage, her father's temporary study, the two had been home for only two days and the work to rebuild was truly overwhelming. Their home, the palace, had been destroyed beyond repair. King Aries ordered new construction plans be made, with a defensive outlook in the new palace. Clean up had begun to remove rubble, and restore any buildings possible. As soon as food and water supplies could be restored, Aries would send for the rest of his people that were still on the moon.

She watched him for a few minutes, fiddling with her deep maroon skirts and licking her lips out of nervousness, when his voice cut through the silence.

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Or is there something you'd like to talk to me about Raye?"

She jumped, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks, "How long have you known I was here?"

The King chuckled and continued to shuffle through his paperwork, "Since you entered. You're not as quiet when your mind is distracted. But you know this. It's been one of your weaknesses since you were little. Your strength is in psychic reading my dear. Not in trespassing."

She smiled, "Is that so? Well… I have stumbled upon some interesting information. And I'd like answers. I come to you as my King, not as my father."

Aries set his paperwork down and motioned for her to have a seat across from his desk as he removed his reading glasses. She sat, smoothing her dress, keeping her posture strait and her shoulders back.

With her most serious expression, careful to not let her nerves get the best of her, she looked her father straight in the eye, "How long have you known of Princess Mina's travels?"

Taken aback, the King's mouth opened. Then closed. Then his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Why is Mina going to Earth?"

His eyes grew wide and then enflamed. Raye didn't need her psychic abilities to know that her father was pissed.

"WHAT?"

Raye confessed how she and the other Princesses had eavesdropped upon the Alliance's conversation. Aries stood abruptly, his chair scraping the floor causing an ear piercing screech and then finally toppling over. Without addressing her again, he stormed out of the cottage, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very confused Princess of Mars. She was sure her father would have been upset with her for her… "Intel practice." Then it dawned on her. Queen Serenity had violated one of the Alliance's mission statements. She had gone against an Alliance ruling.

~*~

Leaving Ken in charge of the workshop, Serena and Andrew began their journey to the palace. He was aware that he still had over a week of leave remaining, but thought it best to get back as soon as possible. There was little doubt that Serena wouldn't be welcome, but just in case, they had to have a backup plan.

The three agreed that Serena's survival was nothing short of a miracle, and left the discussion at that. However, Serena still couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't been harmed at all—other than being exhausted after the adventure. Another thought haunted her no matter how forceful she tried to push it away—was the monster still out there then?

They reached the palace just after sunset, and snuck inside without detection. Serena couldn't help but smile at her brother's new home.

"Wow Andy! This place is so cool!"

He had his own private room with a solid wood bed—Serena guess oak, a roll-top desk, and window view of the palace gardens as well as his own bathroom. A painting of a sunrise hung on the wall above his bed, bookshelf next to the desk already filled with history and military texts, and to Serena's delight, a chandelier hung above them.

"It's just like home Sere," Andrew shrugged it off, "No big deal."

She shook her head in protest, "No big deal? We'd never be able to have overhead lighting like this." She pointed up to the chandelier.

He lifted his head to follow her finger and grinned. 'She does have a point,' he thought as he began to unpack. For a minutes, she shifted her own bag watching Andy place things around the room and finally dropped it next to the desk.

"Where exactly am I going to stay?"

Andrew opened his mouth to answer her question when her door burst open.

"AAAHHNDAAAY! You're back early!"

The announcement made both of them jump. So much for being unnoticed.

A male with short blonde hair smacked Andy in the shoulder, "What the hell happened? Your family get sick of you already?" he saw Serena out of the corner of his eye and started to lay on the charm, "Why hello there milady. And to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Lay off man," Andrew punched Jadeite in the shoulder.

"Sorry sorry," Jadeite held up his hands in defense, "I'm all up for a little fun Andy, don't get me wrong. But rules are rules. No chi---women in the private chambers. It's why we always go to town."

"You've got the wrong idea Jadeite."

"Jadeite!" Serena squealed with recognition, and was overcome by a fit of giggles, "This is the womanizer Andy?"

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Jadeite, this is my sister. Serena."

Jadeite made a move to enter further into the room and towards Serena, but before he could do so, Andrew put a hand on his comrade's chest to stop him, "Don't even think about it Jadeite. I already warned her about you. Besides, she could kick your ass."

Jadeite smirked, pushing Andrew's arm away and kissed Serena's hand, "It is my pleasure. No offense dear Serena, but I do prefer brunettes," he winked releasing her hand.

She smiled, "None taken."

"May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"No need for formalities Jadeite. My brother doesn't use them in front of me, and I'm not that full of myself."

"Very well then," happy at her casualness, "What in hell are you doing in a soldier's room? Regardless that he's your lazy shit for a brother?"

"Not a lazy shit Jad," Andrew countered finishing his unpacking, "I think I liked it better when you were trying to be a gentleman."

Jadeite rolled his eyes, "Was I talking to you rookie?"

"I'm here because our parents have passed. We have no other family, and I have no place to go. Andrew was hoping that I could stay here. I was hoping to find work so I'm not a freeloader."

Jadeite chuckled, "Well, I'm afraid you can't stay with Andy in his quarters. Relative or not, it's against the King's orders. Malachite loves blondes you know." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Serena causing a giggle, and noticed Andrew tense, "But I can see if Zoisite knows of any job positions available."

"Really?" Serena lunged at Jadeite bringing him into a bear hug, "That would be marvelous!"

Laughing, he turned to Andrew, "She really wasn't kidding about no formalities was she?"

Andrew shook his head and smiled, "Nope. Sere, you can take the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Didn't you hear what I said Andy? She can't stay here."

~*~

"SERENITY! What is the meaning of this?"

"Young Mina has replaced her mother to represent Venus from the Alliance."

"What does that have to do with her traveling to EARTH?!"

Serenity was silent. King Aries had contacted her using video-conference, and she studied the King as his face continued to redden. She had been expecting these calls, just not so soon.

"Princess Mina voiced her position regarding the warriors I proposed to guard my daughter and her home planet."

"No need to tell me she was in favor. Resulting in a tie. By agreement, the Alliance members are free to engage in what each feels is proper for his or her planet—provided the other members remain unharmed and unaffected," Aries mumbled to himself more than to converse with the Moon Queen, "What makes her qualified to take her mother's position?" he challenged, resting his hands on the control panel below the 40-inch display monitor.

"Is Raye qualified to take your position in the event of your death?"

He paused before answering, "By title."

"And by training," Serenity reminded, "Mina is just as far along in her education as your Raye."

"Then tell me this," Aries began to change the subject, obviously loosing the debate as to whether or not Mina's vote was credible, "What is the meaning of her traveling to Earth? The Alliance had forbidden contact with them for over eighty years! And without telling any of the other members. Your actions will surely unravel what your grandmother has built Serenity."

"I suppose it does no harm in telling you this Aries. But I have sent her to Earth to collect my daughter and to bring her home."

The King remained silent, his face returning to its natural color as his temper calmed.

"You think it's time?"

"No. Her life is still in jeopardy. I have no husband for her, and she must bare a child immediately after her marriage. I don't think she's ready to process any of it. But it will stop Metaria from returning to any of your planets."

"How do you plan on protecting her then Serenity? How do you plan on protecting your home?"

"Sailor Venus." Serenity paused before continuing, "You are correct in that I have failed to notify the other members of the alliance of Venus' position on the matter. I will be informing them at our next meeting. If you feel comfortable, since Princess Raye has technically, attended her first Alliance meeting, please know that her presence is welcomed by me. I will extend the same invitation to the others. In the meantime, I would appreciate it if they did not find out until then."

Aries nodded, understanding Serenity's motives, but still somewhat embarrassed that his daughter had known of the matter long before he had. Princess Raye definitely had some explaining to do.

~*~

"I'm sooooooo sorry father!"

The young princess wept in his arms. Flabbergasted at her confession, he wrapped his arms around her while still processing all of the information. An internal battle soon emerged, and the King wasn't sure what to do. Be proud of his daughter's intelligence, or be irate that she could do such a thing like hack into the Moon's intercom system to overhear a private meeting.

"Well Amy… I guess this means Serenity is going to need an update to her security software."

She wiped tears away from her eyes and looked up at him, "You're not angry with me then?"

"Oh I'm furious. You know better than to listen in on confidential information."

Amy winced at her father's harsh tone.

"I think we need to speak with Queen Serenity."

"W-we?" she stuttered, and was somewhat awed as her father made his way to the video-communicator.

He gave a solid reaffirming nod, and began to call the Moon, "We. You are going to tell Queen Serenity what you've done and how you did it. You're also going to offer her a way to increase her information technology security system. If you are to be Queen one day Amy, you are going to have to assume responsibility for all of your actions. I understand you may feel anxiety, fear, and embarrassment right now, but you should have thought about all of that before you hacked into the Moon's system."

An operator's face appeared on the display, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Queen Serenity please. It is King Yasahiro and Princess Amy of Mercury."

"One moment your highness!"

The screen blinked to a silhouette of the Moon Palace as music began to play.

He glanced over his shoulder at his daughter, who was slightly shaking from fear, "I can already see that you feel better now that your guilt has been released."

Amy nodded her head, and then concentrated on her blue sandals and the trim of her blue-sky-colored dress as the music continued.

He moved to face her fully, "I'm proud of you Amy."

_THOSE_ were words she had not expected to hear. Her head shot up, and her features expressed utter confusion and surprise.

He chuckled, "It takes a brave heart to tell the truth, especially when you are in the wrong. It is much easier to ignore guilt when you have done something dishonest than it is to admit you have faltered."

"Queen Serenity at your service King Yasahiro and Princess Amy. How can I help you today?"

"Amy would like to tell you something Serenity." Yasahiro moved aside so Serenity could see Amy's small form.

Amy took a deep breath and a step forward, "Your majesty, I have hacked into your intercom system—"

"And listened in on an Alliance meeting?" the Moon Queen raised an eyebrow out of amusement and curiosity.

Amy's mouth dropped out of shock.

"Don't be too surprised young Amy," Serenity smiled sweetly, "You are a quick study and an incredibly intelligent young lady. However, I'm afraid that you were no match for the detection software your father developed for us last year."

Amy turned to her father, "You knew before I told you?"

Yasahiro nodded, "Which is why I am so proud of you. You confessed without my need to pry."

"Then you already know that I overheard—"

"Yes," the King nodded again.

"Princess Amy, it would be a pleasure to have your presence at the next Alliance meeting at the end of this week."

"We will be there Serenity," Yasahiro confirmed and disconnected.

The Mercurian Princess was still trying to process everything. Intellectually she could understand the most difficult texts and mathematic equations known to the solar system. But what had just taken place was something totally foreign to her.

"You will come with me to the next meeting?" Yasahiro asked her, his voice calming expressing his sincerity, "It was my wish to keep you from all of the darkness Amy. Especially after your mother died. I never wanted you to feel that pain ever again. But I'm afraid I can't protect you from the harsh reality of our inevitable future."

~*~

The next morning, Serena took a long bath in hot water scented with jasmine—something she never had the pleasure of at home. After drying herself and dressing in a pale blue sundress, she sat at Andrew's desk fiddling with the star locket trying to get it to open. The two had to bribe Jadeite from telling the others about Serena being in Andrew's room. It wasn't much of a bribe in Serena's opinion—all she had to do was agree to be his date to the ball that evening. Playing dress up wasn't a form of torture in her eyes. Jadeite had even paid for a gown and shoes—which is where Andrew was now. He had insisted on picking the items up for her himself, stating it would be too risky if she were seen coming in or out of his room. Andrew threatened Jadeite stating if he harmed on hair on her head, he would personally castrate him causing Jadeite to pale slightly.

"SERENA!"

Jadeite burst into Andrew's chambers once more, and her shriek at his arrival triggered his laughter.

"You're a little brother aren't you Jad?" Serena asked, her heartbeat returning to normal and turned her attention back to the trinket, "You scared the fuck out of me."

"Such language!" he held his hands over his heart in mock-offense, "Anyway, how'd you know?"

"You're a pain in the ass."

He smirked and sat on the bed watching her fidgett with the gold object for a few moments, "Well this pain in the ass got you a job."

"AAH!" she dropped the locket on the desktop and tackled him in a bear hug at the news, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Laughing he lifted her off of himself, "It's helping the gardener. Keep the grounds clean, plants alive and growing, shit like that."

Serena beamed, "Thank you!"

"Best of all, you get your own room. Not quite like this," he shrugged, "But you won't have to sleep in the same room as your brother. Wanna see it?"

"YES!"

He laughed as Serena nearly wrenched his arm off and dragged him out of the room.

~*~

"Is tonight over yet?"

"Darien, quit complaining. It's not like there aren't any suitable women here."

"Whatever Nephrite," he grumbled fidgeting with his white mask, "Go get the brunette you were practically drooling over."

"Yes your majesty."

Darien rolled his eyes as Nephrite bowed and chased after the female in the yellow dress. Some masquerade ball for… for what again? Taking another sip of his wine, he couldn't remember what tonight was for. To him, it seemed as though his parents were simply hosting these events to get him to find a bride—namely Beryl.

"Hey Darien."

He turned his attention to his third in command, "Zoisite."

"You seen Jadeite?"

The prince shook his head, "Nope. Why? Don't you normally avoid him during these events?"

A smile grew on Zoisite's lips, "Yes. But he's been bragging all day non-stop about some little blonde hottie he said he's going to bring. Said she's a little spit fire too."

"And you don't believe him."

Zoisite shook his head, "Not one word of it. So much so I've bet a bottle of whisky on it."

Darien's laugh erupted causing a few heads to turn their direction, "Where are the others?"

"To answer your real question, no I haven't seen Lady Beryl this evening. Rumor has it that she is still ill. Malachite is speaking with your father, Chad and Andrew are mingling, and… oh, there's Jadeite. And without a lady on his arm." Zoisite's grin widened at the sight of a single Jadeite strolling over, "I knew you didn't have a chick."

Jadeite wagged a finger in front of Zoisite's left eye as to scold him, "She is a lady not a chick. Aren't you the one always correcting me on how to treat the opposite sex? Tisk tisk Zoisite. She will be here shortly. She's not used to these festivities, so she requested to arrive a little later, understanding that I had to be here on time to perform my duties of protecting Darien here."

"Oh yea, lame excuse Jadeite. You said you'd have a date hanging from your arm tonight, and you don't. I'm not going to wait around all evening. Just pay up."

"No way! She'll be here in a few minutes. Give it a rest will ya?"

"I think you're full of it. You haven't had a date to one of these things in years."

"That's because I can usually find something to pick up. Don't need a date when you're as good as I am."

"Oh please, you're going to make me vomit. And there you go again, making women objects."

"Really Zoisite, you're always single and you never leave with anyone. And I don't make women objects when they objectify themselves in the first place."

"At least I'm not a trashy bastard like you Jadeite," Zoisite flicked the corner of Jadeite's ruby mask with his index finger and thumb.

"If there were any truth to that statement I'd be insulted," Jadeite flicked Zoisite's blue mask in retaliation.

Darien rolled his eyes at the childish antics and took a gulp of his merlot. This evening had not begun well.

"You're in denial Jadite. Tell him he's in denial Darien… Darien? Hello?"

Zoisite waved a hand in front of his face trying to get the Prince's attention. Surely he hadn't been drinking THAT much. Slowly, he turned to follow Darien's gaze, noticing that every other male's attention was drawn to the same direction.

A young blonde with a smooth white mask accented by feathers and pearls entered the room. Her light-pink-pearlized dress was off the shoulder in one-inch thick straps, hugging her curves until hitting her waist and flowing out. Her hair elegantly pulled back in a French braid, pink ribbon and white feathers incorporated in the style. And around her neck, a gold star-shaped locket. The maiden looked around nervously for a familiar face, oblivious to the commotion she had caused.

_"Who is she?" "Have you seen her before?" "Where is she from?" "Who could she be with?" Murmurs and whispers continued the ballroom._

Jadeite's smug "Ah" cut through Zoisite and Darien's trance.

"Well, better go get my date," and he left to the two approaching the angelic figure.

"No fucking way!" Zoisite's jaw dropped, "How the hell did he… where… who?"

Darien's eyes narrowed as the blonde giggled at Jadiete's proper bow and kiss of her hand. She accepted the offer of his arm, and the two started to make their way back to Zoisite and Prince Darien.

"Your highness, Prince Darien," Jadeite extended a his arm for introductions, "and General Zoisite, my superior and third in command," bringing his arm back to his side, he smiled cockily, "I would like you to meet Miss Serena. My date for this evening."

* * *

Okay... they TECHNICALLY have met. :0) Makes you wanna read the next chapter huh? Heh heh... I've noticed that I have given special attention to Jadeite so far, and I'm not really sure why. But, works for the story!

Oh! And a side request (you know other than please review if you've enjoyed!) anyone have any ideas on a BETTER summary than what I've posted?... just to remind you, I just posted a few lines from the first chapter as a summary... LOL I'm not really sure what to write that will grab a potential reader's attention or interest. Let me know if you have an idea!


	7. Chapter 7: Love at first fight?

Hey! Thank you SO much for your patience! I know it has been forever since I last updated. Double classes, a full time job, and a 4 year old will do that to ya... oh, and a really bad case of writing block. Here's the next installment. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Serena gulped nervously as she gathered the sides of her dress to curtsy. She made sure to remember what her mother had taught her. The beat of her heart pulsed in her ears and she swore her knees were shaking. The smooth fabric of her dress removed the sweat that had begun to accumulate on her palms, and she was happy to be rid of it before she embarrassed herself with hot-wet hands. She had never been to a formal event, unless you counted tea parties she hosted when she was six for her stuffed animal collection. Serena was fairly certain that those didn't count. All she could think about now was 'don't klutz out!'

Jadeite motioned for them to retreat for the dance floor, "You certainly clean up nicely."

He was rewarded with a solid fist in his right arm.

"Oh shut up," she scolded smiling, "Is it always like this?" she asked scanning the room.

Over a hundred people had attended, gold, maroon, deep purple, navy, and forest green draperies and decorations hung around the ballroom, feathers and beads draped the tables, food and beverages on one side of the room, and a private orchestra played on a platform toward the front of the room near the King and Queen—who sat at their own private table.

"No, not always. I do believe you've taken the attention of every man in this room."

"You're making up stories Jadeite."

"Am I?" he asked her playfully spinning her around, "Even the great Prince Darien can't take his eyes of you. Let me tell you, it takes quite a bit to get his attention on a female when he's sober. He's looking for a bride you know."

Serena knew there was no question that her face was a much deeper shade of pink than her gown. She gawked at him, "Quit trying to play cupid. Besides, I'm too young to get married. Why is he marrying? Word has it he's somewhat… promiscuous."

Jadeite chuckled, "He's a Prince. Girls are always trying to get with him. Would it be ungentlemanly of me to admit on his behalf that he has taken them up on their offers from time to time?"

"Since when are you a gentleman?"

"On occasion," he smirked, "Depends on if I feel the need to impress."

"You don't want to impress me?"

"Do I need to?"

She laughed, "I suppose not. I like you as you are. An ass."

"Good. I like being an ass."

Another laugh escaped her.

"Glad we have an understanding." He grinned, "Don't think less of him."

"Of who?"

"Darien."

"Eh," she waved her hand dismissively, "He's not my type."

Jadeite whispered into her left ear, "Liar. I saw you checking him out."

She smacked him again.

"What could they possibly be laughing about?" Darien muttered swirling the wine glass he held in his right hand before taking a large drink of the bitter merlot.

Zoisite shrugged, "I wasn't aware that Jadeite had any wit. I see a pretty little thing near the orchestra… if you'll excuse me Darien."

The prince chuckled and shook his head as his third in command scurried away to introduce himself to a strawberry blonde dressed in blue. He scanned the room looking for his own source of female companionship, but miserably discovered that his eyes would keep swaying back to Jadeite and Serena.

"I wonder how he managed to find her anyway."

"I'm afraid I introduced them."

Darien turned to see Andrew dressed in his new uniform.

"I've known Serena my whole life."

Darien frowned, "Then why isn't she with you tonight?"

"He asked her first," Andrew winked, "Besides, we're—" he stopped himself before the word 'family' slipped out. Jadeite had advised that it would be best if no one knew Andrew and Serena were related. There was no official rule stating that family members couldn't work together at the palace, but it was frowned upon. Some premature sign of a potential uprising to overthrow the crown—one of the few facts of military history that Jadeite had managed to remember. "We're just friends." He finished.

"No such thing," Darien chuckled taking another drink and he couldn't help but notice Andrew tense for a brief moment, "Why are you and Holdenford here? Don't you two have another week of leave?"

Andrew's smile was sad, "Not sure about Holdenford. My parents passed away soon after I returned home."

Shock was written on Darien's face, "My sympathies."

"Thank you your highness."

"It's Darien. No formalities among my soldiers. Exception of ceremonies or any situation where I'd look like an ass otherwise."

Andrew's laugh reached Serena's ears and she turned her head to see he was speaking with the Prince.

"I missed his laughter."

Jadeite looked down at the girl and studied her, "Each day will be easier. There will be hard days and there will be easy days."

Turning back to her dance partner she asked, "Do you talk from experience?"

His jaw set and he closed his eyes, "I've lost a lot of men. And there are times when I blame myself for it."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

~*~

Malachite watched his Prince and his new assistant from a balcony in the ballroom. He scoffed at the sight. He didn't need any help. Especially from an inexperienced boy.

"Come see me when the ungrateful Prince has replaced you."

Beryl's words echoed in his mind and he shook them away, unconsciously fingering the stone she had given him in his pants pocket.

~*~

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" "SMASH!" "SMASH!"

Mina breathed heavily as she walked to her targets to examine them. One bulls eye, and two just off the mark. She smiled thinking of Daniel knowing he would be impressed.

Sighing, she un-transformed from her Sailor uniform and back into a regular Earth girl, and began to walk back to the inn. Two days had passed with no new sign of the Princess. Mina began to doubt whether or not she was in the right place. While part one of her mission, find the Princess and get her home safely, was stalled, Mina continued with part two. Serenity wanted Mina to observe the people and the culture and determine if they could handle the idea of other planets habiting life.

Her maid at the inn, Sarah, gave her hope. She was sweet and kind, polite and friendly. Her short dark hair hitting her shoulders and pale skin complimenting her violet eyes. She had become Mina's first Earth friend, and the thought of her gave Mina hope. She hadn't disclosed her mission, but Sarah had encouraged Mina to continue to search for her long-lost friend and to never give up. The thought brought a smile to Mina's mouth.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the sky.

Mina looked up seeing birds flying north. On instinct, she spun on her heel and headed south.

Transforming while running through a thicket, nearly tripping over uplifted roots, Mina pushed her way through branches and bushes to come to an ugly sight. A part-human, part-bear, part-elk… THING was charging toward a young girl backed up against a rock wall and who, understandably so, was screaming her head off.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

The young girl screamed one last time as the monster disintegrated into a fine yellow powder just a few feet before it would have rammed into her. She looked at Sailor Venus before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

'So much for being able to handle alien life.'

~*~

"It seems as though you're still ill. Really now… are you out of your mind?"

"I have more wits about me than ever before."

"I knew there was something odd about you, but this… this is really outdoing yourself Beryl."

"Oh come now Nephrite," ruby red lips pouted, "I'm not that bad."

"No, apparently you're worse. Why in the world would I ever agree to SPY for you?" a gulp of a dry chardonnay, "Go against, not only my country and my king, but my own morals?"

Pouted lips turned into a scowl, "The King is an old fool. He isn't going to listen to you at the first sight of danger. His son is no different."

"Ah ha!" gulp, "so it IS about your rejection. Really, go find yourself some Lord out there Beryl. He'll make you just as rich."

"This isn't about money."

"So you admit that you're in it to try and take over the throne? That your family is just after power?"

"I have more power than you, or the royal family, could ever imagine," her lips pursed together.

Laughter.

"Come see me when the royal family has betrayed your trust," she slapped a gemstone, smooth and dark gray in color flecked with gold, blue, and silver into his hand, then spun on her heel making her exit.

~*~

"You are his third in command?"

"That is correct Miss Serena."

Zoisite took his turn to dance with the mysterious girl Jadeite had managed to con into coming with him.

"What are your responsibilities?"

"Military history and intelligence mainly," he smirked, "You have many questions. Are you always so formal? Rumor has it you're somewhat of a feisty girl when you want to be."

Serena laughed, "I promised Andrew I would be on my best behavior and act like a lady tonight."

He raised an eyebrow out of surprise, "You and Andrew? I was under the impression you were having relations with Jadeite."

"Relations?" she giggled, "Now that is formal. Andrew and I are old friends, and just friends. Jadeite and I are new friends, and just friends. Does he think otherwise?"

Zoisite spun her chuckling, "I am sure he does. Jadeite can be somewhat…"

Serena returned to his hold smiling to finish his sentence, "Flirtatious."

"In a PG-rated word. So, you're the new gardener's assistant?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"It is a perfect position for me. I am very excited about the work. Thank you, by the way. Jadeite told me you were the one who hired me."

"No thanks needed. I was surprised, a referral coming from Jadeite, but I can tell you're going to fit right in with all of us here."

"All of you being?"

"Everyone. Workers, guards, soldiers, even the royals."

"May I cut in?"

Zoisite instantly stood straight and the two stopped in mid-step. They turned to see Prince Darien.

"Of course your highness," Zoisite bent slightly at the waist to the Prince before bidding farewell to Serena, "It was a pleasure."

Slightly annoyed, Serena curtsied to Zoisite and then accepted Darien's open hand to begin dancing.

"That's an awful look on your face," he observed, amused at the small scowl and glare behind her mask. His comment not even close to any of the other compliments she had received from her previous dance partners that evening. But then neither was the expression on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

He shrugged one shoulder, unbothered by her disapproving tone, "Just as I said. Have I displeased you in some way?"

They continued a few more steps in silence. Darien watched her amused as she concentrated on whether or not she should tell him her thoughts, "I detest when the lady is not given an option of relieving her dance partner."

"Ah," he smiled as though a light bulb had gone off in his head, "Are you angry with Zoisite because he answered for you? Or with me because you implied that my question was directed to him?"

A few more steps and a twirl before Serena looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Are you saying your request was directed to me?" she asked in the calmest tone she could muster.

Another shrug, "You'll never know. Zoisite was the one who answered."

Her nails dug slightly into his hand from her frustration, and her small mouth formed a straight line. This man was agitating.

"Another awful look Miss Serena," he spun her again and pulled her close ignoring the vice grip on his hand.

His fingertips graced the exposed skin on the small of her back and the gestures sent a small shiver through her. Images of his lips meeting hers, his hands pulling her closer while caressing her skin, her fingers tangled in his hair, heavy breathing, a groan from his mouth, a moan from hers…

"I almost feel the need to apologize for something."

His words made her forget the tingling sensation in her stomach and ripped her out of the daydream. Sending a telepathic 'sorry' to Andrew, she slammed on his left foot with her heel.

"OW!"

The two received curious and confused looks from anyone within earshot.

Serena and Darien continued to dance, him slightly limping. After a few steps, Serena noticed that he still hadn't recovered. She smirked and looked up at him, "I almost feel the need to apologize."

"Ha. So you have a quick tongue, and a lead foot. You have captivated all of the men in this room, and ooze charm when conversing with my guards. Including Malachite, which is no easy task," spin, "Yet show no respect for your Prince."

Her eyes narrowed, 'Why would I ever want him to be MINE?'

Strong arms, solid chest, piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw line, rough textured but gentle behaving hands…

'Oh yea…'

Serena's blush deepened, "You assume I will respect you automatically because of your bloodline? How arrogant."

To her surprise he laughed, his chest shaking, and the sound making her weak in the knees, "Yes, very."

He was confusing her now, her brow furrowed, did he really just agree with her insult?

The song ended, and the two broke apart to applaud politely.

"Care to take a walk?"

She looked at him his question had startled her. Silence filled the space between them, this time by confusion and uncertainty. He eyed her for a moment, unsure how to translate her scrunched nose and her distant gaze, "I'm not going to ask your dance partner. He'll just say yes."

She smiled despite herself and made eye contact again before lightly slapping his arm, "Sure."

Accepting his arm, and gathering her skirts with her free hand, Darien led her to his favorite spot—the rose gardens.

~*~

From behind a purple curtain in the shadows, emerald eyes focused on the couple exiting the ballroom.

"He seems to like her," Beryl muttered in despair and dropped the curtain.

'Do not worry about her my lady. She does not compare to you. She has seduced him—but men are weak.'

"He is not weak!" she shrieked.

'Do not worry. Once you have gathered enough energy, you will win him back. He will see he has made the wrong choice once you show him how much power you have.'

"That miserable little twit," Beryl growled in disgust and slowly, her irises began to glow red.

~*~

The night was dark, but the sky clear so the stars were easily visible and the full moon provided a soft backlighting. The orchestra's music fading, the further they strolled. Soon, the only sounds were crickets chirping, and the clicking of their shoes on the stone path.

"Would you care to tell me the truth about who you are?" He chuckled softly as he felt her tense. The two stopped walking and he brought an arm around her waist pulling her into him. His nose brushing the back of her ear, he whispered, "I won't imprison you, I promise. Unless you like that sort of thing."

She smelt the alcohol on his breath and inwardly cringed. "What makes you think I've lied?"

Fighting the urge to lean back into his embrace, she turned to face him—slightly unsettled that his grip on her remained. Her features serious and he studied her for a few moments before smiling a wide goofy grin.

"You try to be a big bad bitch, but your eyes give you away." Pause. A wider goofy grin. "See, I just pissed you off."

"No shit you arrogant son of a bitch. You call any female a bitch and they'll want to give you a beating that would make your mama blush."

Laughter erupted from his chest and he threw his head back, "What colorful language for a lady."

"You said 'pissed' first. I figured it was an open invitation for informalities."

"So it was. You'd be surprised on how many think it's a form of foreplay."

"If that's a preference, I'm not your type," she gave him a sour look as she tried to pull away from him, but he kept a firm hold on her waist, "Let me go!" placing both of her hands on his chest she pushed, unsuccessfully, to get away from him.

"And why should I?"

Her blue-eyes, which were half-glaring, half-admiring his firm chest, moved skyward catching his.

She smiled teasingly, "Because if you don't, I might do something you're not going to like."

He cranked his neck down to whisper, Serena catching another unflattering hot breath of alcohol, "Prove it."

With a swift and short movement, she brought up her right leg and stomped harshly on his other—until now—undamaged foot.

"Ow!"

Yelping in pain for the second time that evening, he released her.

Taking a step back, she cocked an eyebrow curiously watching him as he sit on the grass and removed his shoe to tend to his foot. After a few moments of watching him she sighed and sat down next to him.

"It's not that bad," she commented after a few more minutes of watching him rub, "I could have done a lot worse."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Damn women and shoe-weapons." he murmured.

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head, "Never mind."

Giving up on trying to sooth the throbbing in his foot, he removed his other shoe to balance himself out. Using his hands as a cushion, he leaned back to look up at the moon.

"Care to tell me who you are now? I know you and Andrew aren't just friends."

"What makes you think there's more than friendship?"

"It's in the way he was talking about you."

"You were interrogating my b—est friend. Why are you so interested in me? Why not ask me yourself?"

"I'm trying to, but you're avoiding the question. So I resulted to--"

"Gossiping," she finished for him, "And doing so before you tried to ask me."

"It's not gossip when it involves fact. Then it's sharing information."

With a roll of her eyes, she laid back onto the grass.

"I apologize if asking about you has offended you in some way. I guess it's a habit of mine to investigate the unknown."

She analyzed him from the corner of her eye to check for sincerity, "Accepted," and took a deep breath, "We grew up together," she paused, "You could say we're like family."

"Was it so hard to tell me that?" he rolled onto his side, propping his head with an open hand.

"Utter torture," she faked intolerance and pretended to concentrate on the stars, "I take it you have more questions."

"Why are you here?"

She turned to face him, "Jadeite asked me to the ball. You asked me out here."

He smiled and shook his head, "Too literal."

"I start work in the morning," she answered truthfully rolling back to face the sky.

"Really?" his grin grew, watching her fingers play with her dress absent mindedly, "Doing what?"

"I'm the new gardener's assistant."

"Ah, a girl who likes to get dirty."

"Do you always converse with sexual references, Prince Darien?"

"Are you teasing me, Miss Serena?"

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders catching onto the game, "Not yet."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And why not?"

She rolled back onto her side and batted her eyelashes, "If you think that I'm teasing you now… you're not the playboy everyone says you are."

He laughed again, "Doing a little snooping yourself?"

"It's not my fault people like to talk about you."

"And the talk is that I'm a playboy?"

"I don't believe it."

"You don't?"

"No."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or flattered."

"Neither."

He inched closer to her and whispered, "Why don't you believe it?"

Inching closer, she replied huskily, "You would have kissed me by now," before pulling away and onto her back again.

"That was teasing."

She giggled and nodded.

In the next second, he was on top of her. His hard body hovered over her as his free hand instinctively came to her waist. Her breathing became shallow as their eyes met and her palms instantly became sweaty from her nerves—his breath being the last thing on her mind—and wondered what exactly what she supposed to do with her hands. He held her gaze as if to make sure that what she had said was in fact an invitation—that he hadn't read her wrong. She closed them granting permission. Brushing blonde strands away from her face, he lowered to meet her lips.

"SERENA!"

Jadeite's hollering instantly ruined the mood. Serena snapped open her eyes as she inwardly groaned, while Darien openly displayed his irritation cursing under his breath as he sat up. Within seconds, the fourth-in-command general came into view.

"What do you want?"

The Prince's curt tone prompted a small smile from Jadeite

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Yes." "No!"

Jadeite's eyes switched from Serena to Darien and then back to Serena and his smile widened, "Whatever you say. Just came to get you Sere. It's after midnight and you have work at seven. I was going to offer to escort you to your room… but if Darien is going to…"

"NO!"

Darien didn't flinch at her outburst, and if she weren't so hurt at his indifferent expression, she would have been more embarrassed about the situation. She felt guilty for some reason—like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her promise to Andrew entered her mind. But… it was just going to be one kiss. One kiss. After all, how many girls get their first kiss from a Prince?

Serena curtsied quickly bidding Darien good night, who bowed in reply, before walking inside with Jadeite.

~*~

"Princess Mina has requested that she represent her home planet as an Alliance member. Her vote in favor for sailor soldiers resulted in a tie. Your daughters are not required nor expected to join her, and she is currently undercover on a mission to Earth. However, they are aware of the situation due to a hacking of our intercom system. I have asked that they remain in the library until they have been invited. I believe Princess Amy and Princess Raye will be attending."

Daniel bowed and exited the meeting room to fetch the young princesses. Once outside of the room he shook his head at the exclamations from the dining room.

"Mina is where?!"

"You didn't inform us?"

"Hacking?!"

Queen Serenity closed her eyes as the various reactions to her announcement clamored the dining hall.

The doors opened again, the four called Princesses entering the room. Raye suddenly understood the meaning of the phrase "cut the tension with a knife."

Serenity smiled and ushered for the girls to join her at the head of the table, "I believe Princess Amy has some explaining to do."

Amy blushed a deep red that resembled Raye's dress and nodded, "I hacked into the intercom system when the first discussion regarding soldiers for the Moon princess was introduced to the Alliance."

"I thought the moon's security was better than that…" Jovian scoffed, "No offense to your skill Amy."

Amy shook her head, "I'm afraid it is better than that. Serenity knew of the breech but didn't say anything."

"We know of Metaria, and that Princess Serenity is still alive." Raye chimed in, "We want to help her."

"Raye…"

Her father's voice reflected that he was frustrated and felt she was out of line.

She met his gaze head on.

"Dad, I love you. But I believe this is my choice. If I'm expected to rule our home some day I need to be trusted to make these kinds of decisions. Becoming a guardian to Princess Serenity will give me the power to ensure that our kingdom is rebuilt and that Metaria and all of her evil will be defeated once and for all."

The royals stared at the Mars family. Aries clenched his fists underneath the table, knowing his daughter was right. Relaxing his hands he nodded, "I agree."

Amy and Yasahiro shared a look, and the Mercury king nodded.

Caelus turned to Charles, one of the seven, "Please call for Amara."

"And Michelle."

Charles bowed, his shoulder length hair falling around his face as he did so then left for the library.

"You're actually going to allow your daughters to go galloping around the universe battling Metaria's monsters?"

"Yes I am Juno," Caelus took his seat, "It is time for her to understand what she is up against. I cannot do that through books and history lessons."

Jupiter's Queen's eyes softened, "They are so young…"

Amara and Michelle entered the dining room and immediately stood next to Amy and Raye.

"I assume you two know as much as Amy and Raye," Janus questioned.

"It is our understanding that Princess Mina's vote resulted in a tie regarding the matter of Princess Serenity and becoming her protectors." Amara smirked, "Therefore, each kingdom is entitled to pursuing its own destiny."

"As future rulers, we have volunteered for this duty." Michelle's face solemn and her voice calm yet firm.

"Accepting this responsibility is life altering," Queen Serenity reminded and faced the young women, "Those who choose to accept the role of protector will be bound to their word until the prophecy has been fulfilled. You are expected to lay down your life for my daughter and for the greater good. In return, the power of the Silver Crystal will be bestowed upon you, enabling you the strength needed to rebuild and protect your kingdoms. Should you abuse your gifts, the powers will be revoked and you will die for treason."

The girls nodded in unison.

Serenity turned back to the rulers of Jupiter, "Will Princess Lita be joining them?"

* * *

Sooo... whatcha think of Serena and Darien's first meeting? I know, it's a cliffhanger! Reviewing makes me feel obligated to follow through with a chapter, and inspires guilt when I do not... just a lil FYI.


	8. Chapter 8: Not a Princess

First of all, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it, and I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"So… it looked like you and the Prince were having a good time there."

Serena slugged Jadeite in the shoulder, "Jed!" she screeched, her face a deep red, "We were just talking."

"Talking huh?" His smile broadened, "Is that what I should tell your brother?"

"WHAT?!"

His laughter cut through the night air, "Relax! I'm not your brother's spy. I just like giving you shit."

He laughed harder at the relieved look on her features.

"Really, what did you think of his royal highness?"

Serena smiled and watched the toes of her shoes peek out from her dress as the two walked to her new room, "He's not what everyone says he is."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged and reached for the door handle, "I can't place it yet. He didn't come off as a womanizing whore or a snobbish ass. He was… real."

"Hmmm… do I sense a crush here?"

She smiled and stood in her doorway facing Jadeite, "I'm not interested Jad. I'm the gardener's assistant, and your Prince is looking for his Princess. Goodnight."

He shook his head smiling as Serena closed her door, and walked back toward his own quarters.

"Jadeite."

He stopped short and turned to his left, "Lady Beryl? I see you're feeling well. I didn't see you this evening. My apologies."

"Cut the crap Jadeite."

The blonde looked up from his half-completed bow, stood up straight, and smirked, "Always the seductress aren't you Beryl?"

"Always the hound, aren't you Jadeite?" her heels clicked as she walked out from the shadows, her black wrap over her shoulders shielding her body from the brisk air, "Are you tired of being Darien's little errand boy?"

"Errand boy?"

"Oh come now Jadeite. Delivering the little twit home—"

"She's not a twit."

Beryl's red lips curved upward, "Do I sense an attraction for the little blonde?"

"No." Jadeite started walking past, "Go home Beryl. You're just pissed because Darien pushed your boney ass out of the 'Queen to be' competition."

A high-pitched cackle escaped from the woman and Jadeite didn't show any effort in hiding his cringe at the noise.

Beryl stepped closer to him and whispered into his ear, pressing her body against his, "When you're doing being the shepherd to all of his little sheep… let me know." She forced a smooth moss-green pendent into his palm, and laced her fingers around his so they would close around the stone.

"AAAAH!"

Serena's scream filled the night air. Jadeite shoved the rock into his pocket and ran toward her quarters, his sword drawn. Kicking down the door, a bright light blinded him. Once it cleared, Serena lay panting with her body was sprawled across her bed, eyes glazed over, and her dress torn to shreds. Jadeite rushed to her side and instinctively checked her body for any fatal wounds. Her eyes slowly closed and her breathing returned to normal. Soon, she was sleeping as though nothing wrong had happened.

Puzzled but worried, the young soldier covered her with a blanket and exited her room, then went out to find her brother.

~*~

Mina sighed as she looked around the small hotel room. She had called it home for the past two weeks and it was time to move on. There was a soft knock before Sarah entered the room.

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

Mina smiled and brought in the young maid for a hug, "I'm going to miss you. You've been a great friend."

Sarah squeezed the blonde, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too."

A light purring caused the two to break apart, Sarah smiled as Artemis rubbed against her ankles, "I'm going to miss you too Artemis!" she picked up the white cat and scratched behind his ears, "Don't be a stranger. Come back and see me when you can."

Mina smiled and squeezed the young girl's hand, "It's a promise."

The two exited the inn, Artemis on her shoulder and began walking west, toward the palace. They had spent the last two weeks searching the nearby villages with no success. Last night was the first break through. Princess Serenity's energy had spouted another moonbeam just after midnight, waking the soldier and her guardian. The burning question in Mina's head was why had the Princess' location been in one direction only to appear in the opposite a short time later?

~*~

Serena opened her eyes as the sun streamed in her window and onto her face. She squinted, and shielded her eyes from the burning light, "Andy?"

Andy sat propped up in the corner of her room in a chair, his head leaning back, and a small amount of drool running out of the side of his mouth. Serena grinned as she got out of bed, taking one of her pillows with her.

SMACK!

"AH!" Andrew screamed, suddenly wide a wake—though it wasn't difficult getting hit in the face with a feather pillow—even though he had spent the majority of the night watching over his sister.

Laughter filled the air as Serena grabbed her stomach and fell to the floor, "Got ya!"

Her laughter subsided as she realized Andy was simply staring at her.

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Why are you in my room anyway?"

Andrew left his chair and kneeled down onto the floor. Placing his hands on each side of her he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "You were attacked last night."

"What?"

"Jadeite walked you to your room. He said as soon as he was a few feet away he heard you scream. When he came in to check on you, you had passed out." Andrew opened his eyes and looked deep into Serena's, "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Her eyes filled with confusion, and she slowly shook her head, "I remember changing, then getting into bed."

Andrew frowned. He held his chin with his hand, "I don't like this Sere. I want you to see a doctor today. I'll let Zoisite know that you won't be working today."

"No!" Serena fumed, stood up and started to get ready for the day, "I feel fine Andy." She walked behind a changing screen, "I'm not going to miss a day of work just because you don't think I'm well enough."

"At least see the medic?"

Serena rolled her eyes to herself as she pulled a brown dress over her head, "I'm perfectly fine. What's gotten into you?"

Andrew frowned and walked over to her dresser and flung the soft pink garment over the screen, "Here. Look at your dress."

Blue eyes widened at the sight. The cloth of the dress had been completely shredded. Her cheeks reddened as she wondered how much of her body Jadeite had been able to see. She frowned and moved her hands through the v-neckline of the dress to feel her shoulders. Scratches. Small ones. As though a cat had clawed her. Tears sprung into her eyes as she recalled their parents' death. Their clothing had the same tearing. How was there another attack but she couldn't remember it?

"I promise to see the medic on my break," she negotiated, throwing the dress over the screen then tying her hair back. Deciding that it was better to keep moving forward than to try and unravel this mystery at the moment. She always did her best thinking while working. Sitting around like a porcelain doll was only going to make her antsy and irritable.

~*~

The morning went by quickly. Serena was told she would be given a quick tour of the gardens, and after an hour of power walking and babble from her new boss Olivia, the tour had been completed. When asked if she understood everything, she merely smiled weakly and nodded—secretly hoping she wouldn't get lost in the maze of horticulture. Serena was surprised to learn that her duties would not include the rose gardens—but that was Prince Darien's volunteered responsibility. A flush rose to her cheeks as she remembered the previous night. When Olivia questioned her on it, she gave a harmless lie stating that she was not used to so much physical exertion. Olivia smiled and suggested she begin running or some other work out to help her cope with the physical demands of her new job. Serena politely nodded and followed the plump gray haired woman through an archway into a new addition of the garden.

"You'll want to till the soil and begin planting all of the potted plants here," Olivia's stubby finger pointed and she moved her arm to demonstrate the twenty-plus potted flowers that were ready to be transported, "As soon as you're finished, go ahead and take a break. I'll be back to check on your progress after lunch."

Serena nodded and pulled on her working gloves and looked over the plants before her—black eyed-Susans, tubrose begonias, milkweeds, lantanas, hollyhock, bachelor buttons... taking a few minutes to evaluate her surroundings, she began placing the pots where she would eventually want each plant to go. After her initial arrangement she frowned. Another hour of moving the heavy terracotta pots passed.

Serena's mind wandered to the evening before. First of the attacks. Was someone trying to harm her intentionally? She frowned at this. Why would someone want to harm her? Could it have been the same creature from before? A sharp shiver ran down her spine at the possibility. What were the odds of the attacks being random? What if other people were getting hurt? Her frown deepened at the thought, and the small tree she had been carrying was let down with a soft thud.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she took a few steps back and looked at the layout. Nodding, she grabbed another pot.

"Uhgh," she moaned, the pot was heavier than she had anticipated. Scraping the pot across the dirt, her thoughts wandered to the night before.

And the Prince.

Suddenly, a goofy grin graced her lips. 'He sure is handsome.' She shook her head, 'Stop Serena. He's a prince. Who's going to get married. This isn't a fairytale.'

A few moments later, Olivia had returned and watched the blonde's small form weave through the budding garden.

"You really should take a break."

The woman's voice startled Serena causing her to trip over a rake, "Ah!"

"Sorry Serena! But you've worked clear into the afternoon." She smiled, "We are paid by the day, regardless of the work completed. No need to strain yourself."

Serena blushed at her clumsiness, and dusted herself off, "That's okay. I guess I get so into a project that I forget my surroundings. My mother and I did a lot of gardening together."

She nodded in understanding, "Well, I suggest you get yourself some lunch. And didn't you inquire about the doctor this morning? He's available if you wish to see him."

After getting directions from Olivia, Serena left the work to find the cafeteria—food taking priority over her brother's nagging voice inside her head.

~*~

"You want to tutor your sister?" Malachite raised an eyebrow at the new soldier and placed a thick war history book onto the shelf, "What for? There's no need for female intelligence."

Jadeite snickered and covered his mouth to hide his bubbling laughter.

Andrew's eyes flashed and his jaw visibly clenched, "If borrowing the books from the library for an extended amount of time is a problem, all you had to do was say so. I have a meeting with Nephrite and Chad. If you'll excuse me."

Darien frowned as Andrew brushed past him, and watched Andrew walk down the hall, "Harsh Mal." The prince entered the library and sat down on his favorite couch. Reaching over to coffee table, he opened up his favorite book and began flipping through the pages to find where he had left off.

"What did I say?"

Zoisite smirked, his eyes cast down as he shuffled the territory maps on the oak desk around a bit, "You'll get an earful if Andrew tells Serena what you said in here."

"Who?"

"Andrew's sister." Jadeite's voice informed the white-haired man.

Darien looked over his shoulder and squinted at Jadeite, who sat at a table with several stacks of books around him. He looked over to see Darien's staring, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The prince chuckled and turned back to his book, "Sorry Jad. Just a once-in-a-lifetime moment to see you reading an actual book. Mal, have you spoken to Serena yet?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Uh," Jadeite rolled his eyes, "Because she's our friend's sister."

"He is not our friend. He is our subordinate, and a soldier. So he has a sister. Just another female running loose out there."

Jadeite snickered at the pun and returned to his reading.

Darien sighed and shook his head. Keeping his index finger to mark his page, he turned to his best friend, "Mal, she's not your run-of-the-mill female. I suggest that you never speak like that to her."

The general smirked, "Do you have an infatuation dear Prince?"

"No," Darien shook his head again, "But I don't understand why there is a problem with lending the books out to her."

'_First, he will start to question your judgment.'_

Malachite scowled as he recalled Beryl's words, "These books are for your knowledge and for your education. They are not for checking out to random civilians who have no use for war history, tactical advantages, or emergency medical care." He barked.

Darien turned back around, opened his book, took in a deep slow breath and whistled out, "Wow."

"Woah!" Jadeite snapped his attention back to the discussion, "What's with the tension? So the girl wants to read. What's the big deal?"

"First it's reading. Then it's trying to take over the damn kingdom!"

"Mal, seriously… what is up with you today?" Zoisite's voice filled with concern, the historical maps temporarily forgotten.

"Yea, drama king, what the fuck?"

"Don't trouble yourself, Jadeite. Your simpleton mind wouldn't be able to grasp it."

Malachite stormed out of the library, his cape snapping behind him from his powerful stride. Darien watched his form and couldn't help but wonder what had been bothering him. Deciding his favorite story would have to wait, he placed the book onto the table and made his exit.

"Well that was uncalled for," the young general huffed, and went back to his book.

Zoisite peered over Jadeite's shoulder, "Infamous Mythology and it's Creatures? Jadeite, why are you reading that?"

~*~

"This is a little more difficult than I thought…"

Nephrite laughed as he watched Chad struggle with the knots, "Here, it's really easier than you'd think."

With a few flicks of the wrist, Nephrite had untied one of the most complicated rope knots Andrew had ever tied.

"Well that was a wasted effort," Andrew joked and picked up the rope again, "Nephrite… is Malachite always such a… well… is he…"

"An uptight asshole?"

Andrew laughed, "Well, those weren't the adjectives I was going to use but since you have, yea. Is he always an uptight asshole?"

"What happened?" Chad inquired as he started tying his own rope.

"Serena had to quit school in order to come live here. But she's so close to finishing, I hate for her not to continue her education. I asked Malachite if borrowing some of the books in the library was an option. He wasn't too open about the idea of a female receiving an education."

"If it makes you feel any better," Nephrite quickly untied the knots Chad had just finished, much to his dismay, and handed the rope back to him, "No. He's not. He's been a little uptight lately, and I'm not really sure why."

Andrew sighed and handed Nephrite his rope, "Makes it hard to work with him when he keeps saying I'm beneath him. At first I thought it was some kind of initiation or something. Now, I just think he hates my guts."

"Screw him man!"

The two men turned to Chad.

"Seriously dude, so he doesn't like you? Big deal. He hasn't really done anything to make you wanna like him."

Andrew laughed, "That's true. Guess I've gotten a little soft since training."

"Your sister wouldn't have anything to do with that?" Chad asked.

Nephrite smirked as he untied Andrew's knots again, "The presence of a loved one will always teeter the objective of a mission."

~*~

"Malachite. Mal! Wait up!"

At the Prince's call, Malachite stiffened slightly as he hesitated for a moment before he continued to speed down the corridor. Frowning, Darien chased down his first in command.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the way you just treated Andrew. And Jadeite."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it Malachite. You were a total jackass to Andrew. And yea, I know, Jadeite still acts like a 15 year old but that's just the way he is. They're just as competent as you are---"

"I'm late for a meeting your highness. So if you're finished scolding me, I assure you a proper apology will be issued to your soldiers by tomorrow evening."

Darien's frown deepened, "I don't mean to scold you Malachite. We're worried about you. Is something wrong? You're not normally this critical."

Malachite sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I must be tired from the training. Nothing is wrong Darien. I'm just stressed. The new recruits aren't catching onto the training as quickly as the last group, and I have to meet your father's new quotas for the year."

"You should have said something."

He shrugged, "You have enough to worry about. Looking for a queen and all."

The prince chuckled, "Why don't you take a few days off? I'm sure Andrew could use some experience in managing things. And I'll be there so he will have someone to help if he needs it."

Malachite thought for a moment and nodded his head slowly, "Sure. I'll take a week off, starting tomorrow."

"Okay," Darien smiled and began walking past, "I'll see you in a week."

Malachite frowned and raised his eyebrow as his fingers graced something smooth in his pocket. Pulling out his hand, he became puzzled as he realized that the smooth item was the stone Beryl had given him. He didn't remember keeping it, let along putting it in his pocket to carry.

~*~

'_Your father's new quotas for the year…'_

Darien frowned. His father hadn't issued or announced any new number requirements for the year. Malachite was hiding something. But what?

BAM!

Darien snapped out of his trance as he collided into another body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was go---oh, your majesty."

Looking down, he smirked, "Hello to you too Miss Serena. My apologies. I'm afraid my thoughts are elsewhere today. How are you?"

Serena's cheeks were a light pink, "I'm fine. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, thank you."

She shuffled her feet out of nervousness, 'He doesn't remember last night. Too much wine I suppose.' The realization made her embarrassed. Then angry. He was conversing with her as though the kiss-that-almost-happened didn't take place! 'Because he was too drunk to remember.' Her eyes blazed.

She pushed her shoulders back, and raised her chin, "It was nice seeing you again. Good day, I must be off."

Serena tried to brush past him, but he caught her wrist and spun her around into him; his free hand immediately finding the small of her back. Her eyes traveled from his muscular chest upward to meet his gaze. He smirked and brought his face down to hers, "In such a rush today. No time to chat with a friend?"

Gulping slightly, she reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to see the doctor."

Raising an eyebrow he looked her over, "What for?"

She glanced down at her hands, which were in front of her laced together, "I just need a quick check up. You know---um… standard female stuff."

"You're a terrible liar."

"It's a check up."

He circled her form.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

He laughed, "Is that what you think I'm doing?" he took a step toward her and whispered into her ear, "Because believe me… if I really looked at you like you were something to eat, we wouldn't be talking."

She glared at him and took a step backward, "You think you're just SO irresistible don't you?"

Darien crossed his arms in front of his chest, the smirk on his face never faltering, "Not particularly. If I were truly irresistible, you would have tried to get into my bed by now."

"Arg! You're such an ass."

She began walking again. As soon as she took a few steps, Darien called out to her.

"Don't you think you're being a little narcissistic?"

"WHAT?!"

Serena stopped in her stride and whipped around to face him. He laughed at her screech.

"Thinking I would look at you as though you are a piece of meat in the first place. Do you often think so highly of yourself?"

The stubborn individual she was, Serena smiled sweetly and sauntered up to the Prince. His eyes glistened as he watched her—curious of her next move.

She reached up and roughly grabbed his collar, bringing him down to her level. She breathed sultrily, "Only when the Prince of Earth's reaction to an interrupted kiss is a growl and a glare at his fourth in command."

She let go of his collar swiftly and left a speechless Prince behind as she walked down the hallway with her head held high.

~*~

"Greg, do you mind getting me the most recent data on the crops from all of the eastern fields as well as the report on the calving efforts? Anytime is fine, I just need them before tomorrow morning."

Zoisite's assistant, a young intelligence officer just out of school, nodded and hurried out of the library to fulfill his superior's request. Rubbing his temples, Zoisite closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. After Malachite's scene that morning, he felt it best to leave his commander alone and work on collecting the figures needed for the upcoming meeting with the King.

A few moments later, Zoisite heard the library door open and shut.

Assuming it was Greg, and with his back to the door, Zoisite held out his left hand for the paperwork as he kept his attention at the report in front of him.

Feeling the pages in his palm, Zoisite smiled to greet his assistant, "That was fast. I wasn't expecting…" Turning his head, his smile faded as he saw the presenter, "Lady Beryl?"

"Good evening Zoisite," her red lips curved upward into a grin, her green eyes flashed with something foreign to Zoisite as she draped an arm around his shoulders, "Still slaving away at this hour?"

"I don't see my work as slavery," he commented, taking the pages from her and placing them into a file folder, "I was not informed that you would be paying us a visit. I'm glad to see you are feeling well. Is there something I can help you with?"

Brushing her red hair behind her ears she smiled sweetly, "I have a business proposal for you my dear Zoisite."

~*~

"Sere," Andrew pounded on her door, "Open up!"

"What is it Andy?" Serena opened the door yawing and rubbing her eyes.

He frowned, "You know what it is. What did the doctor say?"

She motioned for him to enter and sat down on the bed as he pulled up the chair from the night before.

"The scratches healed by the time I went at lunch. No broken bones, no internal injuries, and I passed my physical with flying colors."

"Your wounds healed?"

She shrugged, "Guess I'm a fast healer. What? What's the look for?"

Andrew was deep in thought, his brow furrowed and his hand holding his chin, "You were always a fast healer Sere. Ever since we were kids. But really… you didn't see the gashes in your shoulders. No scars either?"

She shook her head, "Was it really that bad?"

He nodded slowly, his frown deepening, "From what Jadeite said, yes. By the time I had gotten here they were scratches—like you saw this morning. What did you tell the doctor the visit was for?"

"A physical. I told him it was because I never had extensive medical care before, and thought it was a good time to take advantage of the health benefits we have." Serena stood and opened her door then stretched, "I'm okay Andy. I arranged 900 square feet of flowers and plants today and I couldn't feel better! Ow!" She giggled nervously as she grasped her back, "Must be stiff from this morning." She leaned against the door, her hand still on the knob and smiled, "We both have long days tomorrow and both need sleep. Don't worry about me so much. I'm fine."

"Are you okay sleeping here alone? I could always get someone to—"

"No, I'm fine. It's nice and quiet without your snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"Yea sure," Serena rolled her eyes and imitated a loud obnoxious noise from her nose.

Andrew laughed and gave her a quick hug, "Whatever. G'night."

"Night Andy." She began to close the door, but remembered what she had wanted to ask him, "Hey Andy!"

He turned at the sound of his name, "Yea?"

"What about school?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

'_There's no need for female intelligence.'_

Frowning at Malachite's words, he looked at his sister who was waiting for his reply and smiled, "We'll start up tomorrow after dinner."

She gave him a thumbs up and closed her door.

Andrew inhaled sharply as he turned and began walking toward his own quarters.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: How Cookies Got Their Name

I cannot believe I was able to push another chapter out so soon! Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: I know nothing about mythology. All of this stuff is made up from my head. Then I use Google to help me think of names because… yea… I'm not THAT creative apparently. LOL. Oh… and since I haven't done this yet either… don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Her forest green eyes narrowed as she watched the figures below. Her fists tightened and jaw clenched in order to hold back the scream of frustration and anger. After watching for a few more moments, she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears from spilling out.

It didn't work.

~*~

"So, the war between the East and the West ended through the marriage of the two commander's children? How romantic!"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Sere. Like any of that happens in real life."

Serena sighed with stars in her eyes, "You never know Andy. I mean, doesn't it just ooze romance? A forbidden love finding a happy ending! Oh, it gives me goosebumps!"

"You're supposed to be concentrating on the political effects of the war, not the love story."

"Oh come on Andy. I'm a girl. I'm supposed to focus on the romance. Him fighting for her hand against all odds… the entire country and even their families against them… and then winning! Even YOU can't ignore how incredibly romantic that is!"

There was a brief knock at her door before it violently swung open.

"Hey Jad."

He shot Serena a lopsided grin as he closed the door behind him, "How'd ya know it was me? You've been thinking about me again haven't you?"

She shook her head; "You're the only one who barges into the rooms I'm in. Thanks for the knock though."

Jadeite winked, "No problem! But um, there is a real reason I stopped by…"

"What's up?" Andrew motioned to the book in Jadeite's hand, "Came to help Sere with her history lesson?"

He laughed as Jadeite made a face, "Tell me you're here for a reason that doesn't involve flirting with my sister."

"I am! And you just reminded me… I kinda let it slip that you two are related."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I didn't mean to," he rocked back and forth from his heels to the balls of his feet, "It just slipped out."

"When?" Andrew instantly became nervous.

How much trouble were they in now?

"Oh, after Malachite's episode of assholeness."

"What?" Serena blinked and stared at her brother for an answer, but Jadeite kept talking.

"I don't think anyone caught on because of his little tirade, but I thought I should let you guys know."

"And what happens if it becomes an issue?"

"Um… I didn't know shit."

"Real mature Jadeite." Andrew glared.

"Look, we're not even related Andrew, so I don't see—"

"What the fuck?"

Andrew sighed, "It's a long story."

Jadeite walked over to the bed and flopped down on the mattress. Lying down, he placed his hands behind his head, "I've got time."

~*~

"Faster Amara!" Ali barked, "You have to move quicker than that!"

"You can jump farther than that Raye!"

"You too Amy. You're stronger than this!"

"Michelle, speed it up! You have two more miles before you catch up with Amara."

The four girls were drenched in their own sweat from the intense workouts. The day after the Alliance meeting, their parents returned to their home planet to continue rebuilding and the Princesses remained on the moon to begin training. Only the Jupiter royals remained, and they would be returning shortly.

Raye cried out for motivation as she leaped from platform to platform, each stood about two feet apart. Amy was two obstacles behind her and struggling with rope rings that dangled above a five-foot pool of water. Amy moaned as she looked past her dangling feet—the cool water sounded so refreshing at the moment. Michelle and Amara had been running for the previous hour at what had seemed like breakneck speed.

The Seven, Joseph, Ali, Charles, Lance, Daniel, Thomas, and Brian, had been training the four girls intensely—and it was only their first day. Brian, the leader of The Seven, had informed the girls they were up against more than what they could ever physically imagine. And so, their training would mirror their own intense workouts. They would be physically exerted to exhaustion, were expected to learn Metaria and Earth's histories, learn how to control their new abilities, and undergo intricate martial arts training. To make matters worse, the girls all had ten-pound weights around their ankles and wrists. Ali had insisted upon them and informed the new soldiers it would help strengthen their bodies and prepare them for Earth's gravity.

~*~

Jadeite let out a low whistle, "That must have been a big shock."

Serena nodded, "Tell me about it."

"Hey, didn't you get checked out yesterday? You look much better than you did the other night."

Serena nodded again, picking at the feathers sticking out of her pillow as she shifted nervously from her position on the floor, "Yea. The doc didn't find anything wrong. I heal pretty quickly."

Jadeite thought for a moment and looked her over.

"Stop that!"

"What did I do?"

"That's the same thing Darien did the other afternoon."

"He what?"

"Andy, chill. Darien's a good guy…" Jadeite laughed nervously at Andrew's cold stare, "But seriously Sere, you had deep scratches everywhere. Was there a lot of blood loss?"

Serena blinked, "What?"

"Blood. You know… the red stuff in your body. The reason I ran to get your brother. So he could patch you up."

Serena's eyes widened at her brother, "My dress and bed were clean."

Andrew shook his head, "There wasn't any blood Jad."

"None?" Jadeite gaped.

"I didn't see any. Did you?"

The general's brow furrowed in thought, "I can't remember."

He went back to staring at Serena for a few seconds.

"STOP IT!" she shrieked again, causing both men to cover their ears.

"You can really scream when you want to," Andrew mumbled.

Jadeite chuckled as Serena pouted, "Do you remember anything from that night?"

"Nope."

"There was a huge blinding light when I opened your door." He offered, trying to trigger her memory.

Serena stared at him blankly, "Sorry… doesn't ring a bell."

"Well then this will be no use," Jadeite pulled out the book he had been reading in the library, various papers sticking out of it to mark specific pages, "I found it yesterday. I thought it might be useful in finding out what happened."

Jadeite handed Serena the book and she cradled it in her lap.

"Infamous Mythology and it's Creatures." Serena raised an eyebrow and Andrew crouched down next to her as she used her fingers to open to the first homemade bookmark.

"The legendary Dark Kingdom? Jadeite, this is stuff our mom used to tell us. It's all made up."

"Whatever dude. There's tons of really cool information in there."

Andrew looked up from the book and smirked, "And what exactly does any of this have to do with 'a huge blinding light'?"

"Page 235."

The two blondes gawked at the third.

"What?"

Serena looked at Andrew and shrugged. She flipped through the book to find page 235 and read aloud, "Queen Serenity banished the darkness created by Metaria with the blinding light of the Moon's Imperial Silver Crystal."

~*~

"Lita, it's time."

"No." The Princess' tone was soft but firm.

"Lita?"

"Mother… how could you?"

A light breeze rustled the royal's gowns as green eyes met. Lita's hardened as her mother's softened.

"Lita…"

"I'm the only one who won't be in the fight. Don't you know what this means for our home?"

"Sweetheart, we only want what's best for you."

"Look at them." Lita turned her attention back to the training session and pointed, "Look at what they're able to do for their planet. And I have to sit here and watch. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Lita."

"I want to stay."

Juno frowned and remained silent. She understood what her daughter wanted. But how could she let their only heir sacrifice her life? It was selfish. The Jupiter Queen understood what she was denying her daughter. She only hoped one day Lita would understand.

"If I can't fight with them, I will support them."

~*~

"What's so wrong with my theory?"

"Your theory that I'm some kinda 'moon person'?" Serena finger quoted as Andrew rolled his eyes, "And that this evil Metaria has returned to our universe to get her revenge on some fictional Moon Queen? Gee. I don't know Jadeite." She rolled her eyes and stood up with the book to stretch.

"Come on, it's plausible."

The two stared at him.

"What?"

"How is it plausible Jadeite?"

"What do you mean, 'how is it plausible Jadeite'?" Jadeite mimicked Andrew in a high-pitched whiny tone.

"Do you see Moon people on a regular basis?"

"Only since I met your sister."

Serena laughed as the two carried on arguing, and leaned against her door as she continued to flip through the pages of the book.

"She is NOT a MOON person!"

"How do you know?"

"Because there is no such thing!"

"How about from Mars?"

"There is no such thing as Mars."

"Not from what that book says."

"That book says there are evil creatures seeking energy to take over the universe and that there are royal families on six other 'planets' and another on our moon. It's a work of fiction."

"Such narrow-mindedness."

"Jadeite, there is no such thing as a 'universe.' There's the Sun and there's the Moon, which revolve around the Earth*!"

"You've been spending too much time with Malachite."

Their arguing ceased at the sound of the book clambering to the floor.

"Sere? What's wrong?" Andrew rushed to her side, "You're pale."

Serena kneeled to the floor and flipped the book open. Gulping she stood and turned the book so the two men could see a drawing of a half-human-half-bird creature. In one half of the sketch, the woman was sketched to be a beauty, with wings coming from her back and a gracious pose in a short-skirted dress showing off long legs and feet adorned by high-heel sandals. The second half was the same "woman" but with eyes narrow and sharp, wings spread wider, her hands and feet with sharp talon claws, and her mouth open in a squawking position.

"Not really my type Sere. Nice legs though."

"Andy," Serena ignored Jadeite and licked her lips, "This is the what killed mom and dad."

Jadeite cleared his throat, "Well, I have a meeting, and this seems like a family moment, so I'm going to excuse myself." And swiftly left the room.

As soon as he was outside, he let out a breath and shook his head at the overwhelming situation. Looking at the sun's position he began sprinting toward the King's private study. He was late.

~*~

"Lita, what are you doing here?" Raye asked as she gulped down a bottle of water.

Lita's eyes were sad, but she plastered on a smile, "I'm here to watch."

"Watch?" Raye gasped, "You mean—"

The brunette shook her head, "Don't Raye. I'm fine. I want to do as much as possible to support you guys. So I've volunteered to be everyone's personal cheerleader!"

Not knowing what to say, Raye simply nodded, "I'm glad you're here."

"Raye!"

She turned to Thomas and nodded, "I better go. I'll see you later."

Lita smiled and waved as Raye headed back toward the obstacle course.

"It must be hard for you."

Lita jumped at the sound of Joseph's voice, "You startled me."

He smiled at her and bowed, "My apologies. I just thought you might like some company."

"Don't you have to help with training?"

He shrugged, blue eyes slightly amused, "Not for a while. They're running the Princesses ragged without my help."

Lita went back to watching the others train and blushed lightly when she noticed Joseph hadn't waivered his attention from her.

"What is it you teach?"

"Martial arts," he smiled at her again, "Charles has heighted psychic abilities so he teaches how to read energy and auras, Ali's emphasis is in cardio vascular strength, Lance in balance and agility, Thomas in battle strategy, Daniel in medicine, and Brian is our leader—he brings it all together."

Lita smiled, "I see. You make a good team."

He chuckled, causing her blush to deepen, "Thank you Princess. It's my understanding that you're quite skilled in hand to hand combat."

She gasped lightly, "How'd you know?"

"Word gets around," he winked, "You know… you may not be able to battle. But that doesn't mean you can't help your friends train."

Leaving her to ponder his words, Joseph began walking toward Brian.

~*~

"The calving is down by 10% from this same time last year, and a few of the ranchers have been complaining about unexplainable deaths within their herds," Zoisite reported, "There have been numerous sightings involving winged—" turn of the page "beasts?" the general blinked and turned to Greg, "Is this accurate?"

The young officer nodded, "Yes sir. Mr. Sanders specifically. He stated three bulls, fourteen cattle, and nine calves were found dead this past month. Says they were butchered to shreds."

"Is he complaining about clean up?" Nephrite questioned.

Greg shook his head, "Says the vultures are taking care of it."

"Compensation?"

"Says he now qualifies for the Low-Production Act that went into effect three years ago so he's not looking for more money."

"So… what does he want?"

Greg smiled and shrugged, "Says he just wants to be a good citizen and let the royals know there's a creature killing his animals."

"Well then, looks like Sanders isn't of high priority," Endymion concluded, but made a note on his paper pad to send a gift to his family anyway, "Anyone else complaining?"

"A few," Greg cleared his throat, "They would like compensation."

Endymion chuckled and continued to write, "Next order of business?"

"Malachite will be taking a week of vacation," Darien announced.

"Good. He needs it." Zoisite nodded his approval and took his seat.

"And here I thought he was just being lazy by not showing," Nephrite chuckled.

Just at that moment, the door of the study burst open to reveal an out of breath Jadeite. Huffing and puffing, he plopped himself down in an open seat next to Nephrite.

"Speaking of lazy," Zoisite muttered.

"Andrew is capable of addressing anything that must be taken care of immediately while he's away. I'll work with him to continue his training."

"Who's going away? Where's Mal?"

Zoisite rolled his eyes, "If you were here on time Jadeite… Malachite is taking a week's vacation."

Jadeite's eyes bulged, "No way! I didn't think that guy would ever take some time off. Wait a minute… we get vacation time? Is it paid?"

~*~

"Are you sure Serena?"

"Yes, Andy. That… that…" She motioned with her hands franticly at the book, now lying on her bed, "Phoenix creature killed them."

"It's a book of mythology Sere."

"I know what I saw." Serena picked up the book and began reading, "Listen. The most recognizable and effective energy collector, the Phoenix, will appear in a swirling cloud of smoke from the sky and attack swiftly and without warning. The Phoenix is one of the most deadly energy collectors. It will execute it's victims instead of simply draining them to exhaustion. Metaria is known to breed these animals. Due to their life-span of approximately 500-1,000 years, only one egg is laid from each female—who dies shortly after the egg is hatched--" She made a face, "making this the most rare collector in Metaria's army. Do you know what this means?"

Andrew just stared at her.

"There's more of them out there! Andy, this is the thing that could have attacked me."

"Sere, it's all fiction… it's myth! Hence mythology. None of it is real."

"Then how do you explain the gashes? You saw mom and dad."

Andrew flinched as a flashback of their parents' bodies entered his mind.

"I'm going to finish reading this. Could you get some more books from the library for me?"

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"More serious than I am in wanting to learn about the Coast Wars."

Andrew sighed, "Alright. I'll get what I can for you. But you have to keep up with your actual schoolwork. If you start slacking off, I'm going to take all of these books and stash them away so you can't find any." He stood and went to the door, "I'll check in with you tomorrow and we'll go over poetry. So read over haikus okay?" He waited in the doorway for a reply, but Serena's head was buried into the book. Shaking his head, he exited her room and made his way to his own quarters hoping Chad would be there to help distract him.

~*~

Mina groaned and collapsed down onto the grass to sit. Leaning back, her hands behind her for support, she cocked her head sideways and smiled as she watched the sunset. She and Artemis had been traveling the entire day, and were now in the middle of a field with no buildings or other civilization in sight. Just ahead there were a few more hills and a forest to hike through. In the distance, Mina could see the royal flag flapping from the palace's tallest tower. Mina guessed they had another day or two of solid traveling before they would be within the palace's perimeter.

"It's so beautiful Artemis… nothing like home. But magnificent in it's own right."

The white cat purred and sat in her lap to watch as well, "You are right Mina. Earth certainly has a beauty that has been missed by many."

"Do you think Queen Serenity will ever allow trade with the Earth again?" Mina asked, mindlessly petting Artemis whose purr grew louder.

"I'm not sure on that one. But you never know. If someone had asked me three months ago if I thought I would ever see Earth again I would have laughed."

"What's so horrible about this place? How come we don't trade any more?"

Artemis sighed, "You really should pay attention to your history lessons Mina."

She flicked his ear lightly, "Aww, give me a break Artemis. Earth never interested me before. Who wants to learn about a civilization that is forbidden to see or communicate with?"

"That's true," he chuckled, "It all began after Metaria had been banished. Earth had denied acceptance into the Silver Alliance when it was first organized. Metaria had attacked the other planets at full force. By the time she reached Earth, her creatures were so weak by the environment that they were easily destroyed. As you can see, the terrain is a lot different than any other planet. The gravity alone weakened many of the energy collectors. The King made the decision that his planet was able to take care of itself. But without membership to the Alliance, many of the members ended their relationship with Earth. The planet remained in its primitive state. The life span of humans is far shorter than any other population in the universe; education and technology are several levels under our own… as you already know, there are no intercoms, communicators, teleportation chambers, or computers. The life you see now on Earth was only a memory for your grandparents and was only a history lesson to you and your mother. But that is one of the consequences for not being open for trade. Likewise, we do not have any of the plants or animals Earth has."

"We really could benefit from each other," Mina awed, "I wish the others could see this."

Artemis could only nod as the Venus princess scratched behind his ears. The sun finally set, and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Serena's stomach let out a low growl to remind her that she was still hungry, even after eating her dinner with Andy. She stood up and stretched, rotating her neck in a circular motion to remove the stiffness. She had read through only a quarter of the thick-paged book, but Serena felt as though she had just crammed the last sixteen years of school into only a few hours. Placing one of Jadeite's papers into the book to mark where she left off, she looked out her window to see she the sun had set.

Another low growl convinced her to go check with the kitchen staff to see if there was still had anything left from dinner.

~*~

"Darien, how did the meeting go?"

The prince smirked, "It went as it always does mother."

The queen frowned, and didn't make any effort to show her displeasure, "Why you and your father can't get along is beyond me. You're family."

"Yes, mother." Darien answered robotically and laughed when her frown turned into a pout, "Father and I will be back on good terms in our own time. You know that."

"Yes. But I am worried because this is not another argument over a political matter," she took a few steps forward and cupped his face with her hands, "This is over your marriage." She let go of his face and smiled, "You're very stubborn in anything that concerns your life. Even more so than military supplies or solider armor."

"As soon as he understands I'm not going to marry Beryl, we'll be fine."

Her frown returned, "What have you against the young lady?"

Darien sighed, "I have nothing against Beryl mother. I just don't want to marry her."

The family hasn't made an appearance since lunch in the gardens."

"That is their decision. I am sure you and father both extended your invitations."

"Perhaps they are not waiting for OUR invitation."

He groaned at the implication causing the queen to gasp, "Endymion Darien Jr.!"

Ah the full name.

"I thought I had raised you better than that! I suppose this is all my fault."

And the guilt trip.

'Mom must really be upset over this.' Darien rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders, "Alright. Alright! I'll invite them to the next ball. Personally. Okay?"

Terra beamed, "Oh yes! What a marvelous idea Darien!"

He chuckled and turned to continue his way down the hall, "Good night, mother."

"Good night sweet heart."

BAM!

Darien glanced down and smirked, "I suddenly have a case of déjà vu. You like running into me? Or are you uncoordinated?"

He swore he could see steam coming out of her ears.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of Prince Charming?" the blonde spat crossing her arms.

Darien snorted and brushed past her turning right, "As soon as you turn into Cinderella."

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"To get food. It's my castle."

Rolling her eyes, Serena followed him to the kitchen, "It's a palace."

"What?"

"Palace. It's your palace. If it were a castle it would have more of a defensive layout."

Darien began rummaging through the walk-in pantry smiling, "Didn't think you were a girl of political correctness."

"Just saying you might as well get where you live right," she mumbled and squeezed past him to find something for herself, "What are you doing?" She gawked at him with an open mouth as he began climbing the shelves, "You're going to break your neck."

"Not with you below me. I'll just fall on you." He laughed as he looked down to see Serena take a side step, "I've done this a million times since I was a kid. I'm not going to fall."

A few more seconds of shuffling, and he jumped down next to her causing her to jump. He laughed again and opened the treasure he had been searching for. Opening the top, he pulled out something small round and flat from the bag and then offered it to her.

"What are they?"

Darien shrugged, "Don't know. But they're good."

"You don't know what they are, and you expect me to eat it?"

He shrugged again, and shoved the item into his mouth, "There's chocolate inside." He mumbled through a full mouth.

"Chocolate?"

He nodded and shook the bag in his hand as to encourage her to try it. He watched her intently as she stuck her hand in and pulled out one of the round disks.

Serena eyed it for a moment. How could something with chocolate be bad? Taking in a breath, she opened her mouth and took a small bite.

"Oh my god…"

Darien smiled wide at her pleasure filled expression, "Told you." And shoved another disk into his mouth.

"Where did you get these?"

"My mom makes them."

"Your mom?"

"Yea. She hasn't come up with a name for them yet. Her own recipe." the two walked out of the pantry, Serena reaching into the bag for another treat, "Every once in a while she gets into this baking frenzy and makes these small cake things. I stash a couple dozen because they go really fast. I told her she should let the pastry chef know about them, but she says if she did that, then everyone would know a family secret."

"These things are great, but is there anything like a chicken leg or something?"

He pointed to another pantry, "I think there are some from dinner that haven't been salted yet."

She disappeared for a moment, to come back out gnawing on one chicken leg and another in her free hand.

"How lady like."

He laughed as she stuck her tongue out and joined him at the small table in the kitchen, "No finishing classes for you I take it."

"No finishing classes for any of the help."

He stopped his laughing at her words, "How do you like your work?"

"I enjoy it. It's fun." She studied him for a moment as he bit into another round, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you tend the roses yourself?"

Darien chewed slowly as he thought for a moment, "They give me a sense of accomplishment. I can look at the plants and see that I've done something. It's a tangible reward."

"You don't see tangible rewards from your position of royalty?"

He swallowed and offered the bag to her. She took out two disks and set them on the table as she continued chewing her bite of chicken. Crumpling the bag shut, he set it on the table in front of him and leaned back into his chair crossing his arms.

"I see a lot of tangible effects from the decisions that are made. However, I'm not King. I don't get final say on much."

"But you do have a say," Serena pointed out tossing the bone into the nearby garbage pail, "Which is more than what other people have."

"What would you say if you had one?"

She grinned and bit into the second leg, "That your mom would have to name those delicious cakes something… I don't know… kooky and fun."

"Cookie?"

"No. Kooky. KOO-KEY. You know, like wacko."

"I don't know. I kinda like cookie."

Serena laughed, "Whatever you say your majesty. When you're King, you can dub them cookies."

Darien smiled, "It's the first announcement I'll make."

"Seriously?" Serena looked at him questionably. Realizing he meant it, she smiled and took another bite of chicken, "Hmmm… you really want me to go political on your ass?"

"Politic away."

"More hospitals. An education for all citizens, regardless of their wealth, age, or sex. A public library. Higher wages; more military staff among the common folk as a source of protection. Lower land taxes; higher grade and quality of imports." Serena shrugged, "That's all I can think of off the top of my head."

Darien cocked an eyebrow at her entertained, "Is that all? Well. If you find a way to get the King to agree to any of that, then you are my hero."

She grinned, "Oh don't worry. I'll be banging on your door as soon as your coronation is over. When is that by the way?"

"After my honeymoon."

"Ah yes. You're getting married."

Darien grunted in reply.

"Don't like the bride-to-be? Is that why you made a move on me the other night?" Serena teased as she threw the second bone into the pail. It hit the metal with a ping followed by a clunk.

"No named bride as of yet, and I believe you were flirting with me," Darien smiled at her wolfishly, "You are no innocent Miss Serena."

Smiling sweetly, Serena began to lightly suck on the tip her index finger, "What makes you say something so foolish dear Prince? I shall remain pure until my wedding night with my husband."

"And to who will that be?" Darien questioned leaning in toward her.

Serena mirrored his action, "My Prince Charming of course."

"How old are you?"

"I will be sixteen in about a week."

"Any special plans for your sweet sixteen?"

"Maybe. Why so interested?"

"It's an important birthday."

"Well then I'll expect something spectacular."

"I'll see to it personally."

"I'll hold you to that."

Without realizing it, the two had become only inches apart; both leaning across the table and voices just above a whisper. Serena's heart raced as she her blue eyes stared into Darien's. Choosing to make a move before she could pull away, he closed the gap between them.

* * *

*This is probably one of the few and far-between history facts that I remember—that people used to believe the Sun revolved around the Earth instead of the Earth revolving around the Sun.


	10. Chapter 10

Yes... I realize it's been over a month since my last update. SORRY! Double classes, two jobs, and a four year old. Those are my excuses. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! More thanks to those who continue to read even though you look at your e-mail alert and go "what was this story about again?" :0) For those of you just joining me, yes this is "another one of those SM stories where the Princess is lost and then later found and she and the Prince of Earth fall in love" and blah blah blah. HOWEVER, I hope to add comedy to the tragedy, spins to the predictable ending, and really... just enjoyment to all.

Hope everyone had a safe and funfilled 4th! And as always... please R&R!

* * *

The sun peaking up over the hillside woke Mina and Artemis too early for their opinions. After failed attempts at additional sleep, the two chose to continue their venture toward the palace. A mile later, Mina had ventured off their chosen path and found a stream to bathe in. Artemis climbed a nearby tree and opted to catch up on sleep. Their spot had a cottage within view, but from the broken door and boarded windows, Mina assumed it was abandoned. As she began undressing, she made note of her whereabouts. The location could be useful in the future.

~*~

Malachite scanned his quarters one last time to make sure anything confidential had been locked and that he had packed all of his necessary belongings. With his frustration and feelings of stress lately, he made the decision to leave the palace for his week of vacation. He needed a week to be able to think about what was causing his tension.

Satisfied that he had completed all of his necessary tasks, he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed for the stables where his horse would be waiting for him.

~*~

Serena groaned as she became conscious. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, lying on her back recalling the events of the previous night.

_Darien closed the gap between them. Or had at least tried to. Much to Serena's horror and Darien's surprise, at the last second Serena jumped up causing their foreheads to meet in slightly painful contact._

"_Ow, okay." Darien pulled away and rubbed his head, "Obviously not the right thing to do."_

"_Sorry," Serena giggled nervously, "I've just… *gulp* I've never done this before and—"_

_Darien's shock turned into amusement, "Done what before?"_

_His smile widened as her cheeks turned a light pink._

"_Uh, you know…"_

"_No, actually I don't. What exactly do you think was happening here?"_

_Not catching onto his playful tone, Serena stood up from her chair instantly. Pushing her shoulders back and giving him one last glaring look, she stomped out of the kitchen._

_Darien was left to stare after her with his mouth slightly ajar. To no one but himself he asked, "What the hell just happened?"_

Opening her eyes with a sigh, she threw the covers off of her. Still slightly embarrassed over yesterday, she hoped that Darien wouldn't be tending the roses today. She had finished the layout for the new garden addition yesterday and would begin planting today, but with as much fuss Olivia had made over her not going near the Prince's rosebushes, she was dreading that today would be the day when he would actually show up to take care of them. A few of the red rose bushes were trying to branch out and dominate the nearby shrubbery, but Darien hadn't shown up to trim "his area" since Serena had first began working.

Groaning again, she threw her legs over the side of her bed as she forced herself to become mobile. She knew she was in for large amount of manual labor for the next week just digging the holes and trenches.

~*~

"What's the deal with Serena anyway?" Darien asked, trying to make it sound as though she were an apathetic subject to him as he peered out of one of his study's windows down into the gardens.

Andrew looked up from the scroll of tasks Malachite had left for him, "Excuse me?"

"Is she as innocent as she appears?"

"She'd better," Andrew grumbled. At the Prince's odd expression he cleared his throat, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Darien shrugged and made his way over to the table Andrew was sitting at, "Curious. I haven't seen innocence in such a long time."

"Are you having ideas?"

"Protective."

"You could say that."

"I just did."

"Then yes, I am."

"As a lover or a brother?"

"Wh-w-what?"

Darien looked at his temporary aide in confusion, "Are you protective of her as a lover should be or as a brother would be?"

"Uh, oh." Andrew cleared his throat, "As a brother. We're uh, we're like family to each other. Nothing romantic going on."

"Then you can be my confidant," the prince half joked but turned serious when he noticed Andrew tense, "Seriously… am I intruding on something?"

"No," Andrew hesitated, "It's just that… well… Sere is like a little sister to me. And we've been through a lot together. I just don't want to see her hurting anymore. Besides, aren't you supposed to be working on settling down?"

A bitter laugh erupted from Darien's chest, "Yes, that I am. I suppose I should look at women with royal bloodlines instead of garden maidens." He turned his attention back to the window and watched as Serena began her work, "But they're not as interesting."

"What makes her so interesting?"

Darien shrugged once more, and faced Andrew, "I haven't figured it out yet. I think that's possibly what I like about her. She's different. Not many girls would pass up a kiss from the Prince of Earth."

Andrew began laughing despite himself, "I'm sorry." He stifled another chuckle, "Sere is stubborn and hard headed, but she's also like many other regular girls. She has dreams of meeting a good man, getting married, and raising children."

"Do you think she would be satisfied with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really place it," Darien paused, "But she doesn't come across as the type of person could be satisfied with a traditional lifestyle. Continuing an education is what I've found most interesting. Most women her age are looking for the husband and children if not already there."

Andrew thought over his words. Realizing the Prince wasn't trying to have his way with his sister, he took in a deep breath, "That's true. She's wanted someone who will let her live and have a life, even after settling down." He shrugged, "Maybe that's why she's still single. Honestly, I don't think she's even had her first kiss yet."

"Really? How can you be so sure?" Darien asked, his curiosity growing.

"We've told each other everything since we were little. You know girls. They never forget their first kiss. Their first crush, boyfriend… well any firsts really."

Darien frowned, disliking the possibility that Serena could have been with another man, and suddenly felt sheepish despite himself. He recalled the night of their first meeting. Her first kiss would have been with a half-drunk fool if Jadeite hadn't shown up. And then in the kitchen! He grunted. Not the most romantic setting.

"_I will be sixteen in a week."_

Her voice fluttered from his memory as his frown turned into a smile.

~*~

"Artemis," Mina groaned, "Why can't I transform and just teleport to the palace?"

"You're undercover Mina. You can't use your Sailor powers in public," the cat scolded from her arms.

"Yea, we're under cover," the blonde grumbled and rolled her eyes, "Which is why I'm talking to a cat…"

"C'mon Mina. We're almost to the edge of the city. You'll be fine for another day's travel. Besides, it'll help keep you fit!"

"What are you getting at Artemis?" Mina hissed and held him by the back of his neck bringing him to eye level.

Artemis laughed nervously, "Nothing Mina! Just saying it's a good way to stay in shape."

Mina was skeptical, but accepted his answer. She lowered him back into her arms, where he nestled into her. After a few more steps of silence, she broke it again.

"I miss home."

"I know Mina. I miss Venus too."

"And I miss the girls."

Artemis looked up at her with sad eyes, "I'm sorry you've had to keep this from them."

"I wish that I didn't have to," Mina stared off into the distance, "They would have been welcome on this trip. Maybe it wouldn't have taken this long…"

"Mina, you've only been here for a short while. You didn't expect to find the Princess on this highly populated planet so soon did you?"

At Mina's silence, Artemis began purring and rubbed his cheek against her arm, "Don't worry. You're doing everything you can."

Mina nodded in response, and scratched him behind his ears, "Thanks Artemis. Hey, I think I hear someone coming."

The cat perked up his ears and nodded, "It's a horse trotting."

Mina slowly migrated from the center to the right side of the road as a galloping horse and rider made its way toward her. The man riding was dashingly handsome, and Mina felt her cheeks burn at the thought. He sat tall on the gray appaloosa, speckled with white. Instead of riding on, he slowed as he neared her. And instead of continuing his journey, he stopped. For a moment, they simply stared at one another.

Slightly annoyed, Mina huffed not caring how attractive the man was, "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm sorry," the man blushed lightly, "I didn't mean to stare. What are you doing out here all alone?"

Mina looked around nervously and giggled, "Oh! I'm not alone! I have my cat here."

The man chuckled, "I don't see a cat as reliable source of protection while out of city limits."

"I'm headed home…" Mina lied, "We're only a day's journey away."

He was quiet for a moment and looked her up and down, leaving Mina to question whether or not he believed her story.

"Would you like an escort?"

Mina's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I was heading toward my cabin, but I can take a few days to ensure your safety."

"That really isn't necessary," she shook her head in protest, but found that she was drowning in his silver eyes.

He smiled and dismounted from the horse, extending his hand, "There's nothing to worry about. My name is Malachite. I am Prince Darien's first in command."

~*~

"Need a hand?"

Serena turned around and smiled, "Sure Andy. I need to move this tree over there." She pointed to the opposite side of the garden, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had some kinda training or something."

He nodded and helped Serena lift the small tree to where she had instructed, "He is meeting with Lady Beryl, so I have the rest of the day off. You realize it's after 2 don't you?"

Serena laughed as the two dropped the plant down, "Guess not. Can you believe I skipped lunch?"

"You missed a meal?"

"Oh shut up. I think I'm almost done here anyway." She took a look around and noticed about a dozen holes that needed to be filled, but decided they could wait another day. Bringing her attention back to her brother, she placed her hands on her hips, "Who's Lady Beryl?"

"From my understanding an old family… uh, friend."

"You don't sound so sure on that."

"Well, those were the words Darien used. But it was through gritted teeth, so I'm not sure how much emphasis I should put on the word friend."

Serena thought for a moment, and gulped as an emotion began to surface. It was uncomfortable and foreign.

"So… um," Serena cleared her throat and picked at her skirt, "Are they, uh… you know, lovers?"

"I'm not sure," Andrew asked skeptically. He knew full well from the discussion with Darien that Beryl was a hopeful Earth Queen Wannabe that wouldn't even make the first cut. He was also certain that Darien had a genuine interest in his baby sister, and could easily inform her of this fact. But what kind of brother would he be if he didn't make his sister's life more difficult than it had to be?

More discomfort, a dislike for the unknown female and a slight indication of … jealousy?

"Oh, I uh… I was just wondering. You know, all of the bride and wedding talk."

Andrew shrugged, "I'm not sure. But he's taking her to an early dinner tonight."

Yup. Definitely jealousy. Serena scowled at herself. It was over a guy she barely knew, and a guy where nothing had ever happened. To top it all off, a guy she knew she didn't stand a chance with and had even told to Jadeite she didn't want a chance with!

"Oh that sounds nice." Serena continued to pick at her skirt, more feverishly than before.

Andrew grinned, "Yea, he set up a private dinner in the entertaining hall. He said he even had a special wine and meal selected for the event."

"How special." Serena laughed bitterly, not quite understanding the raw emotion she was feeling inside. She wanted to cry, laugh, and scream all at the same time from anger, hurt, and the irony of it all.

"What the hell is with you Sere? If looks could kill…"

"Nothing! Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing!" she rambled, "I think I'm going to finish that book Jad gave me."

"You're still not over that fairy tale stuff? Did you read your poetry?"

"I want to read it and he has to return it tomorrow," she began walking toward her room, thankful for the change of subject and ignored his hint that she should be studying.

"I doubt anyone will be looking for it, and Jadeite doesn't really strike me as the type who is worried about whether or not a book is turned in on time."

She stopped and turned around, "Did you ever get those books I asked you for?"

Rolling his eyes, Andrew sighed and nodded. Satisfied, she turned on her heel and continued on her way.

"They're on your desk!" he called after her.

~*~

"What is all this?" she motioned her hand toward the candle lit table, roses, wine, and steak dinner.

Darien forced a smile and pulled out her chair, "My attempt at an apology."

Despite the control Metaria held over her, Beryl felt her heart flutter.

'Do not give in my Lady. Not until he gives you what you want.'

'Yes. Yes of course.'

Beryl smiled and took her seat, "That's nice of you Darien. But tell me, what motivated you to apologize?"

On the way back to his chair, Darien hid his grimace and took his own seat, "You are a dear friend Beryl. I did not behave respectfully during our lunch in the gardens. I am not looking for any hard feelings between us. You and your family's presence has been missed over the last few events. I would enjoy the company once more."

The redhead nodded, and fought back her tears, 'He did not invite me to say he loves me. Oh Darien… what's wrong with me?'

'Nothing is wrong with you my Lady. He is a foolish man! Teach him a lesson. Show him you are strong.'

"I don't think you're looking for any kind of feelings between us."

Darien sighed, "I'm sorry Beryl. If I could control my heart—"

"Why can't you admit that we are a good match?"

"Logically, we do make a good match."

"Then I do not understand why we are not together. You need a bride, and I am a good match."

Darien suppressed a growl by gritting his teeth. The woman was infuriating. Inviting Beryl for a dinner "date" was not his ideal environment for a meal.

"I want love Beryl."

The redhead sat frozen; her eyes focused on the plate before her as her hands clenched into fists in her lap.

"You will regret this."

Darien gave her a solemn nod unaware of the double meaning in Beryl's words, "I hope I do."

~*~

Mina sat in front of Malachite, his arms around her to hold the reins of the beautiful horse. Subconsciously, she leaned into his embrace as Artemis narrowed his eyes on the general.

"What exactly do you do as first in command?" Mina questioned, not taking her eyes off of the view before them—the flat golden plains behind them as the terrain became more mountainous and green, "Boss people around and help maidens in distress?"

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, "I'm in charge of the Earth's Army, after the King of course. I am in charge of recruiting, initial training, and military intelligence; however, my primary concern is the Prince's safety. I lead a team of three other generals."

"So what are you doing going to a cabin?"

"I need a vacation."

Mina giggled, "Sounds like it."

Malachite laughed, and realized it had been the first time in months where it had been genuine. He peered down at the young girl in front of him, admiring her golden hair and petite frame.

"Tell me about yourself Mina."

The blonde shrugged, "Not much to tell."

"Why not explain why you were a day's journey away from home by yourself."

"I told you," Mina shifted uncomfortably while keeping a haughty tone, "I have Artemis."

"And I told you… that's not a reliable source of protection."

"I was searching for someone," Mina answered softly, and she felt Artemis tense in her arms, "I'm looking for a lost family member."

"My sympathies. How long has she been missing? If you don't mind my asking."

"Far too long," Mina's voice was sad. She found it strange how she could miss someone she had never met before, "A few years now."

"Is she as beautiful as you?"

Mina beamed at the forward compliment and gasped at Artemis' low growl, "Artemis!"

Malachite chuckled, "I apologize for the cheesy pick up line. It appears as though your cat disapproves of me."

"He disapproves of everyone," she glared at the white feline who only returned her gaze with a stern look.

"Perhaps a fresh fish would get me into his good graces?"

Artemis' ears twitched.

"Are you hungry?" Malachite stopped the horse and took in his surroundings, "There is a stream nearby."

A loud growl emerged from Mina's stomach.

She blushed and he smiled, "Well, I suppose that answers my question."

~*~

An hour or so later a light knock at the door interrupted Serena's reading. Without looking up, she assumed it was Andrew checking in on her and called out stating it was okay to enter.

"I didn't think you were the type interested in fairy tales."

She jumped and slammed the book shut as Darien's breath tickled her left ear.

"What are you doing here?!"

Ignoring her question, he took the book from her hands and read the title.

"The Dark Kingdom? Hmmm. One of my favorites as a child."

"Mine too!" Serena giggled nervously and snatched the book back, holding it protectively to her chest, "What are you doing here?"

Darien sat at the head of her bed, hands behind his head and legs stretched out on the mattress and crossed at the ankles, "Well, there's a ball the next full moon."

Serena blinked and her grip loosened on the book in her clutches.

At her blank expression, Darien realized he would have to take the more direct approach. Her innocence got the better of her—not understanding his implied invitation, "I would like to take you."

"What?"

"Provided you and Jadeite don't have some kind of… agreement."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Serena fumed, her face a dark red; half from embarrassment and half from anger.

Darien sweat dropped, 'She gets that innuendo but not when I try to ask her out.'

"I didn't know if he had asked you already."

She studied him for a moment, "Aren't these balls being held for you to mingle and find a wife?"

The Prince shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, his hands still tucked behind his head.

"Isn't it… I don't know… shooting yourself in the foot by showing up with a date?"

"Not many women care if I show up with a date or not. Many of the women won't even care when I'm married."

"That's disgusting."

"I know."

Serena blinked again. He was doing the same thing he did during their first meeting—agreeing with any insulting thing she had to say about the current topic. She instantly became irritated. How can you argue with someone who agrees with your argument?

"But I care if I show up with a date."

Serena snapped out of her trance to see that Darien's attention was no longer on her ceiling, but on her.

"Why me?"

"Well, since you haven't seemed to figure it out… I like you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Uh…"

He shook his head, smiling in disbelief, "Most girls would be screaming from excitement right about now."

Her eyes flashed and narrowed on his smirking face, "Like Beryl?"

"Ah, so you and your brother DO talk about everything. Useful information," He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her headboard, "Yes. Like Beryl."

"Is that what you want?"

"No. Which is why I'm asking the girl who is at a loss for words."

Serena growled at the jab, "Sorry, I can't. I have plans that evening." She turned her back to him and placed the book on her desk.

"Really?" He opened his eyes and rose and eyebrow, "Cancel them."

"I'm not going to cancel them," she turned to face him, glaring.

"How important are they?"

"The highest priority your highness. I ensure you." Serena folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You're not just blowing me off because I called you speechless are you?"

Damn him.

"No."

"Tell me your plans and I can forgive you for ditching me."

"I don't want your forgiveness!" Serena screeched, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "And I'm not ditching you because I never agreed to go with you!"

Darien's expression darkened as his clouded eyes met her clear ones, "You cut whatever plans you have short, spend from eleven until midnight with me, and I'll make it worth your while."

Serena licked her lips, "I'll have to think about that."

He grinned and breathed onto her neck, "I'll see you at the ball."

Serena gulped, wondering how he sprung from the bed so quickly to be so close to her, "I haven't said yes."

She could feel his grin widen as his breath brushed her skin, creating goose bumps on both arms, making her heart flutter and her blood boil at the same time. Arrogant man.

"I'll see you at the ball."

After a light kiss on her neck, he was gone.

~*~

Mina dismounted from the horse with Malachite's help as soon as they reached the village perimeter outside of town.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to your home?"

Mina smiled, shaking her head and gave Malachite a small peck on the cheek, "No thank you. I will be fine from here."

Giving her a small bow, he mounted back onto his horse smiling at her, "I hope to see you again."

She nodded politely and waved as he turned the steed in the opposite direction and galloped away.

"Finally!" Artemis sighed, "I was beginning to think he was never going to leave."

"Oh come off it Artemis. He was nice. Besides, he cut our travel time in half. And fed you."

Artemis grumbled, "True. But I still get negative vibes from him."

"You get negative vibes about any man who shows interest in me," Mina rolled her eyes and began scanning the city for an indication of a place to stay the night, "You're worse than a father."

"I seriously doubt that."

~*~

"Which brings us to King Endymion and his son, Prince Endymion III."

Lita groaned, "Seriously, how important is this Earthling history stuff?"

"Extremely important," Amy advised, "I don't want to get there and insult the culture."

Raye rolled her eyes and yawned, "I don't know why you're here Lita. I wouldn't sit through this if I didn't have to. Besides, I highly doubt we're going to insult any of them. Father tells me they're nothing but barbaric brutes."

"Is that in comparison to Lunarians or Martians, Princess?"

Raye's face flushed at Charles' question.

The man smirked, "I thought so. Prince Endymion uses his middle name to avoid confusion and out of personal choice—Darien. He is to wed within the year and has begun the selection of his bride. "

"Excuse me, but how is the Prince's marriage plans relevant in our search for the Moon Princess?"

Charles turned to Amara, "As irrelevant as I am sure all of you, excluding Mercury, find this trivial information, it is important that you know what the current political structure is and the current events of the planet. This will ensure you have something to talk about, if needed for rapport. It is Earthling tradition that the Royals have weekly balls until the Prince has chosen a bride. He is not required to marry royal blood and therefore these events will serve you well as diversions or a prime environment for evaluating the planet's people in one location."

Amara nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Charles, when is our expected deployment date?"

"Michelle, you're looking at one week."

"One week!" Amy and Raye shrieked.

"There's no way we'll be finished with the obstacle course by then!" Raye complained.

Amara smirked, "Speak for yourself pip-squeak. But don't worry. If you don't pass Brian's standards, I'm sure Neptune and I can take care of everything."

Raye glared at the elder, "I'll pass, don't doubt that."

"Then I suggest you start thinking strategically and why we are going to Earth in the first place instead of insulting the planet. You need to get your head in the game, otherwise you'll never get through this and become a soldier."

"I am just as competent as you!" Raye's voice rose, "Do not think because you are two years my senior that you over power me!"

"I can think so because I do."

"That's enough!" A loud crack interrupted the two arguing Princesses. The girls turned to see Charles' wooden bow had struck the marble table they were sitting around, his eyes flared, "You are a team. Do not forget that. You must work together in order to accomplish this mission or you will all fail. The universe is depending upon you—not only the Moon. Both of you recognize the importance of your lessons. You do not get the training The Seven have received; you are barely receiving two weeks. Quit thinking about yourselves and remember why you are doing this. This is for your people." Charles studied the figures around the table, all of them looking sheepish. Sighing, he replaced his bow in his side holster and waved the girls away, "You're dismissed. You have six hours before your next session. I suggest you sleep."

~*~

Fingering the gold locket, Serena closed her eyes. After the episode with Darien, she grabbed the trinket and made her way through the garden to the fountain. Letting the sound of the water soothe her, she laid on a grassy area to think. Her birthday was on the next full moon. The family's tradition was her favorite meal, a cake made from the bakery in town, and games and stories around a large fire until everyone had fallen asleep. But this year, it was only her and Andy. And Andy was a guard… he would probably have to work. But if she went, that would imply she had given in to Darien's demands. She didn't know if her pride could take that. But did she really want to spend her birthday alone?

"Ssssth…"

Serena's eyes shot open at the new sound. Propping herself up, she looked around, "What the—"

"Energy my ssssweeet…"

"AAAH!" Serena screamed at the beast before her—a gigantic black snake with a male human head, red slit eyes, as a dark blue tongue lashed out.

"Python." She whispered and began to crawl backwards.

The snake arched up and tilted his head, "You know my name." Slithering closer, he lowered his head and tilt it to the side, "No one hasss called me my name in decadessss. "

Serena gulped, continuing to pedal back, "You're welcome?"

Hissing, the creature followed her movements, "That wasss not a thank you. Knowledge of my name or not, I am here for energy."

"You're Meteria's pet."

Python hissed louder, "I am no one'ssss pet!"

"Serena!"

The snake jerked, turning his head and most of his body toward the new voice.

"Jadeite! Andy! Look out!"

The snake darted toward the two guards.

"What the fuck is THAT?!"

The two men dodged in opposite directions as the snake attacked where the two once stood.

"I think that's a snake Andy."

"Shut up Jad, you know what I fucking mean."

"ANDY!" Serena screamed as Python lunged toward him. Andrew drew out his sword and swung, the snake hissed in agony from the contact of the metal.

"Dude, since when do you curse?"

"Since a fucking huge ass snake is trying to eat me! When the fuck do you NOT curse?!"

"Since I learned that these situations are best handled when you keep your emotions in check."

Jadeite took out his own weapon and went for the snake's stomach. Stabbing him successfully, the snake snapped his attention to Jadeite and the piercing knife now in its back.

"Ut oh."

"Shit." Andrew breathed as the creature gripped the weapon with its mouth and ripped it out.

"Woah, one hardcore animal."

Python spit out the sword, flinging it to the other side of the garden.

"Jadeite!" Serena hollered again as Python attacked.

Jumping out of reach, Jadeite maneuvered out of the way, but realized his mistake—he was trapped in a corner and with no weapon.

"Aw fuck."

"Your energy foolisssh mortal," Python rose himself up high, opening his mouth ready to snap down onto the general. Suddenly, the animal screamed in agony, thrashing about, and finally collapsing with a loud thud.

When the snake fell, Jadeite's eyes traveled from the snake's head to a standing Serena who was breathing heavily, her arm extended. Looking back at the snake, it was obvious to what had happened. Serena had grabbed the dagger and threw, causing the blade to penetrate the back of Python's head instantly killing it. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

Andrew's brotherly instinct hit full force as he scrambled over to his sister. Examining her, both breathing heavily, he hugged her tightly.

"You okay?"

"Yea," Serena nodded, "I—I'm fine."

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" Jadeite exclaimed, taking wide steps around the snake's body in order to make his way over to the other two.

"The Dark Kingdom."

Andrew groaned, "No way Sere. No way is that crap in that crappy book real. No frickin way!"

Jadeite rolled his eyes, "Now he stops cussing."

"Andy," Serena looked him in the eyes, "It's real. If that snake isn't proof enough for you, then I don't know how else to convince you. I was able to kill it because of the information in the book."

"She has a point Andy."

"Not you too."

"How else are you doing to explain a 100 foot deadly snake-man-head-thing wanting our energy? And the only way of killing it is by stabbing it in the back of the head?"

"One way."

"What?"

"One way, Jad. You could have sliced his belly open or stabbed him in the eye."

Jadeite gawked and nodded, "Yea, good to know Sere. I'll remember that."

"You remember how to kill a mythical snake, but it takes you six months to understand pentameters."

"Ha! That's a pun! Six… penta… ha ha!"

Andrew sweat dropped, "Uh, Jad… 'penta' means five."

"Oh yea, I knew that."

~*~

"My poor Python. You were not strong enough yet. That little blonde girl will be more trouble than I thought. Beryl, we start with your revenge by first getting the book."

"Yes Metaria."

* * *

Ta da! More to come... uh... soon. Sorry... best estimate I got! :o( Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter. I know! Over a month... sorry folks! This summer has been crazy... and I can't believe it's already the end of August! OMG, pretty soon it'll be near Christmas!!! AH! Anyway, here you go. Hope you enjoy.

Thank you for all who reviewed, added as an alert, and/or added as a favorite. I really appreciate it! :0) Please continue to R&R.

* * *

"It was fucking HUGE!"

Zoisite rolled his eyes, "Quit telling your lies Jadeite. There is no such thing as an energy sucking snake."

"Is so! Ask Andy, he saw it too! And so did Serena. I have two witnesses! Weren't there reports about cows being eaten by birds?"

Zoisite looked up from the botanical book he was studying and stared, "I cannot believe you."

"What?" The young guard stopped his frantic searching for more Dark Kingdom books.

"You honestly believe that story from Old Man Sanders?" Zoisite shook his head and returned to his reading, "Weren't you late for that announcement?"

"I had Greg fill me in."

Rolling his eyes, Zoisite shut the book due to loss of concentration and laughed at the sight before him. Jadeite was balancing over a dozen books about the Dark Kingdom fables and ancient mythology, while trying to make his way to the exit.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"A snake just tried to eat me. Yes, I'm serious. There's more out there. I'm notifying the King tomorrow."

"You're not seriously bringing this up at the meeting?"

Jadeite shrugged best he could, "Why not?"

Zoisite rolled his eyes muttering, "Fine. Be a fool."

~*~

Malachite stretched, well rested, and noticed by the sun's position it was already late afternoon. Helping Mina back into town caused him to reach the old cabin only a few hours before dawn. The general smiled at the memory of the young blonde. Her bright smile and flirty personality was a pleasant change from the stuffy gold diggers he was used to.

Taking in his surroundings, he sighed. The place had definitely gone downhill. All but one window broken, door with rusted hinges, dry well, the walls were splitting in areas and needed filling.

"Well Mal, this is what you get for not taking a break in three years."

The cabin had been his parents', and was located on his family's land. After they had passed, his father only three months after his mother—many diagnosed due to a broken heart, Malachite could have sold the land for a rich sum. Only beginning his career as an officer, he could have used the money, but kept it for sentimental reasons. As tradition, he came back to the cabin every six months for a week to relax and take care of the property. That is until he became the lead general, the King's right hand, and the Prince's primary protector.

Performing another full body stretch, and another deep groan, Malachite yawned and decided he should get started on work. His thoughts of Mina would make the time pass faster. Suddenly, an object shining in the sun's light caught his attention. Leaving the bed to walk across the room to the glistening object, he crouched down to find the gem Beryl had given him.

Puzzled by the object appearing out of thin air, he had sworn he had left the stone in his room at the palace, he picked it up and set it on the dresser. One more stretch and he went to look for breakfast.

~*~

"We're close Artemis," Mina scanned the market place, "I can feel it."

The cat nodded and rubbed against her petting hand, "Can you feel the other presence Mina?"

She nodded, her eyes narrowing taking in her surroundings, "Metaria."

"That's right. You're going to have to be careful. If Metaria finds out you're not an Earthling, it could be disastrous."

Mina nodded, "Let's find the nearest inn." She fumbled around in her dress pocket pulling out a few coins, "Guess we'll see how far this will last us, and go from there. Maybe I can get a job…" Mina sweat dropped and giggled, "Too bad I don't know how to do anything Earthlings."

Suddenly, a poster caught her attention. Stopping to read, Mina beamed, "These are the balls Daniel told me about! This will be a great way to try and find the Princess."

"Are you sure you just don't want an excuse to go to a party? Or see that Malfoy guy again?"

She swatted the cat on the head and held her nose up, "Of course not. And it's Malachite, Artemis."

"Of course," he rolled his eyes, "How silly of me."

~*~

Andrew nodded at the appropriate moments, and scribbled on his stack of parchment, but couldn't keep his attention on what King Endymion was saying. The meeting was once again held in the rich mahogany furnished room, with sunlight streaming through windows. Sitting at the dark stained table, his thoughts kept drifting to the night before. Serena's voice and images of her terrified face and the horrible creature kept returning whenever he closed his eyes; which had resulted in little sleep.

"Jadeite! Andy! Look out!"

"Andrew?"

Blinking, he realized that Darien had asked him a question. Shaking his head he shuffled through the reports he had created the previous night, "Sorry about that. Um… yes, the imports from France will be arriving in three days, and Germany will be arriving in four according to Lord Calvin. The last company of recruits has completed their survival training, and will be joining the Navy for the next scheduled trade with Spain next week."

"I believe Jadeite wanted to announce something?" Endymion questioned.

Andrew's eyes grew wide. There's no way… he wouldn't…

"I have witnessed the attack of a terrible beast!"

Andrew slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. He would.

The rest of the room gave the young soldier questionable looks, with the exception of Zoisite, who rolled his eyes and began reading over his notes.

"Where was this beast, Jadeite?"

"In the gardens. Last night. Miss Serena, Andrew, and I were attacked."

The King turned to Andrew, "Is this true?"

"Well," Andrew gulped and glanced over at Jadeite who gave him a waving motion, encouraging him to agree, "Yes, your highness. It is true."

"This is absurd," Zoisite barked, "There are no such things as beasts. Jadeite, Andrew; would you mind telling our King what you were doing before you saw this said beast?"

"We were playing a game of cards."

"What game?"

"I don't see the relevance in what—"

"Go on Jadeite." Endymion nodded.

"Categories."

"And would you please explain to our King, exactly what is categories?"

"A drinking game."

"So, you were intoxicated while you saw this beast."

"That's irrelevant!" Jadeite argued, "The safety of the royal family and the Earth's population is at stake! Besides, Serena saw the creature too. She was not part of our…"

"Game." Endymion finished for him, "And I'm afraid your sobriety is relevant Jadeite."

"Didn't you and Andrew check out mythology books last week for Miss Serena? And if there is such a beast as you claim… where is the body? And how did you three manage to escape?" Nephrite challenged—not as an adversary to Jadeite, but to his report.

"Serena killed it with my dagger. The body disappeared shortly after it died."

Darien rose an eyebrow, and smiled to himself. If there was such a monster, he could believe Serena the type to murder it.

"So you have no proof," Zoisite concluded—rather too smug for Jadeite's liking—"Other than the word of two intoxicated soldiers and a garden maiden who has been reading mythology."

Jadeite's face was red from anger, "I know what I saw Zoisite."

Endymion cleared his throat, "I'm afraid in order to declare an emergency or make a formal announcement, we need more proof than this Jadeite. We must adjourn for today. Keep in mind door is open to you and anyone else who is able to provide support of your claim."

As the rest of the men filed out of the room, Jadeite cursed and threw his chair, Andrew flinching at the sound of wood clashing, "Absurd."

"What?" Jadeite asked, noticing Andrew's silence, "You still don't believe your own eyes?"

Andrew shook his head, "I have no choice but to believe. But we have no proof Jadeite."

The blond picked up the chair, and moved it to its proper place, before slouching down into it, "This is too intense to require proof. The Dark Kingdom is real."

"We need to show other people, otherwise they will be like me."

"Yea, and you only believe us because you were almost killed," Jadeite rolled his eyes.

"Exactly! We have to trap something."

"Trap. Like… capture. Man, you and your sister are nuts."

Andrew laughed, "Well, you want to give Endymion proof."

"Guess this means no whiskey for a while."

Andrew patted him on the shoulder, "It'll be good for you."

"Doubtful."

~*~

Serena made her way back to her work area, stomach full from lunch. Stopping short by the rose gardens she frowned, "That Prince should really take better care of you."

Looking around, there were no sounds or signs of movement other than the birds and central water fountain. Biting her lip, she pulled out a pair of shears from her apron and began to prune one of the bushes.

"You know, I could have you executed for touching my plants."

At the sound of his voice, she stiffened. Closing the shears, she stuck them back into her pocket. She felt him move closer; then his arms encircling her from behind—not to embrace her, but to finish pruning the bush she had started. Relaxing, Serena watched the gloved hands moving swiftly; removing dead branches and leaves, cutting at the right angles and opening up the center of the plant.

"So is it off with my head?" she joked.

His chuckle was deep as she felt his chest rumble, "Hardly. Thank you for tending to them. I've been preoccupied lately and haven't had time to get out here until today." He continued snipping away at thin branches, "Would you mind helping me with the rest of them?"

"You're asking someone to help with your roses?" her tone reflected fake shock, "Why your highness, I could never!" she giggled, "In all seriousness, I do have to get back to my own work."

"Should I order you to help me instead?"

Thinking for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should be offended by his question. After all, he is the Prince and she is his gardener.

Taking out her shears, the two began silently working. He stepped aside, allowing her to move to the next bush over. Every once in a while, he would catch a glimpse of her taking a step back to evaluate the roses and couldn't help but appreciate how much she cared about them.

"Serena!"

Turning, she wiped her brow, "What's up Andy?"

"Your highness," he bowed quickly and continued his sprint to her side.

Darien nodded, and turned back to continue working. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but Andrew's question caught his attention.

"We still on for Saturday night?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for anything. Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Thought you might have made plans to attend the ball."

"I don't have a dress anymore. The last one is now in shreds thanks to… uh, you know."

Darien's grip on his pruners tightened until his knuckled turned white. Andrew's laugh didn't help his wandering thoughts.

"Well, you're a working girl now. And I have money too."

"You don't need to buy me a new dress."

"Well why not? You deserve it."

"You're right I do, don't I?" she giggled, "Alright. I'll go out tomorrow and buy a new dress."

"Something frilly and expensive."

She laughed harder, "Especially if you're buying. What about our tradition?"

"You still want to? I didn't think that—"

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

He couldn't see them, but sensed that she had nodded. Now he understood why she turned him down—she had an anniversary with Andrew. But he had insisted the two were only friends. His frown deepened. Was Andrew leading Serena on?

"Of course."

"Great," Andrew smiled at her, "So, uh did you finish that book you were telling me about?"

She furrowed her brow, before understanding crossed her features, "Almost. I have a few chapters left."

"I wanted to give it a read when you finished."

"Really?"

"Yea."

She lunged herself into him, and Andrew laughed returning the hug, "Jadeite and I will see you tonight okay? I have to meet with Nephrite and Zoisite."

"Sure."

Spinning around, wide smile in place, she found herself once again alone in the rose garden.

~*~

Serena searched her desk for the pad of parchment Andrew had given her for homework. Flipping through the book one last time, she glanced over any key information she might have missed her first, and second, times through. Serena had written down anything and everything she thought would be important for later use. Facts regarding beasts, energy, rituals, ceremonies, auras, and spirits filled the pages; followed by information regarding the different planets, their kingdoms, and the Moon kingdom.

This time, one picture caught her attention, and she wondered why she had never paid much mind to it before. It was a tall slender woman, with hair down to her ankles and in the most unusual hairstyle—two buns atop her head on each side, both with pigtails. The sketch hid the woman's face, but a crescent moon adorned her forehead.

"Serenity."

Something tugged at the back of her mind, but she couldn't place it. Yawning, she glanced out the window to see the sun was just beginning to set—the sky filled with pink and orange. Andrew and Jadeite would be there soon. As though on cue, the door burst open.

"You never knock, do you?"

"Nope!"

Serena rolled her eyes at the soldier's perkiness, "Okay, so what is this all about? Andrew and I didn't really get a change to talk in the garden today."

"Why not?"

"We spoke in code," Andrew explained, "Darien and Sere were pruning the rose bushes."

"No way!" Jadeite exclaimed, shocked.

"What?"

"The last gardener who even looked at Dar's roses wrong was fired."

Serena gulped, "What?"

Andrew studied Jadeite, "He's joking Sere."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Serena showed Andrew her pile of papers. Jadeite let out a whistle, "Impressive Sere. You must be an excellent student."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "This is all on the Dark Kingdom."

"I thought it was a good idea. This way the book can be returned."

Jadeite nodded, "Yea, probably a good idea since Zoicite knows you have it."

"Is that a problem?"

He shrugged, "Doubtful. Mostly because he sees it as fairy tales and nothing pertinent. Still might be a good idea to return this though," Serena offered him the old book, and Jadeite tucked it underneath his arm.

"Sere, Jadeite mentioned the Python creature from the other night at the last meeting we had."

Her eyes grew wide, "You didn't!"

"Why is it such a bad thing?" Jadeite whined, "I didn't kill anyone."

"No, but you practically shot yourself in the foot for when any kind of credibility is going to matter."

"Man, you're just like your brother."

"ANYWAY," Andrew cut in, "now that everyone thinks that we are both drunks who hallucinate, and you a silly girl who reads too many fairy tales," a glare from his sister caused him to wince slightly, "we need to catch a creature in order to prove to the King there is a threat here on Earth."

"Catch?" Serena asked him, hands on her hips, eyes blazing, "You want to CATCH an energy-stealing-death-ridden-merciless creature."

"Yes?" Jadeite squeaked.

"Andy! You saw what that thing did last time. It nearly killed all of us. To serve Metaria."

"Who?" the two men chorused.

"Metaria. She's the head hancho of the Dark Kingdom."

"Is there anything in this book," Andrew grabbed said book from Jadeite and tapped the cover with two fingers, "that can help us?"

"If you want to catch something," Serena snatched the book back and began flipping through the pages, "It might as well be something somewhat harmless." Turning the book around, she showed the creature known as, "Gato. Half-woman, half-cat."

"I like that better than the idea of facing another snake."

Serena smirked at Jadeite, "You sure are a chicken for being one of the Prince's guards. Aren't you supposed to give your life for him or something like that?"

"Yes. And I would. But that was against man. Not a damn twenty foot energy sucking snake."

Andrew laughed, "Yea, I didn't see anything about battling demons in the job description."

"How would we even find something?"

Serena hesitated, "Well… I can summon something."

"Summon? As in call upon and it shall appear?" Jadeite cocked an eyebrow, "Wicked cool."

"How do you know you can summon something?"

"There's instructions in here," Serena turned the book around to show the pages to the two, "See. We'll need bait…" Serena and Andrew's gaze drifted toward Jadeite.

Realization hit him and he shook his head, "Nuh uh. No fucking way am I going to be live bait for another one of those damn monsters."

"Do you care about your credibility at all as a source for the King?"

"Of course I do. But I don't think—"

Andrew cut him off, "Exactly. So you should be the one to do this."

Jadeite looked at him confused, "Wait. What?"

Serena turned the book back around so she could continue reading, "We just need these ingredients. All of them we can find at the local market. A glass vase, a full moon—shit."

"What?" the two chorused.

"The ball is during the next full moon."

"Then we can use the guests as bait."

"JADEITE!"

"What? Serena said she'd summon something harmless."

Serena smacked him in the stomach, "But the whole point of this is to prove that there is danger—not actually put people in danger!"

"We can do it while everyone is inside. There's so much food that people hardly go into the gardens," Jadeite got a goofy look on his face, "Well not HARDLY…"

Serena shoved the book into Jadeite's chest with both hands and gave him a 'don't you dare' look.

"I think we should get more information on these other planets. Is there anything in there about them?" Andrew asked, obviously he had not caught on to whatever memory Serena and Jadeite shared.

"No," Serena sighed, "There isn't. I mean, there are loads of information about the Dark Kingdom, Metaria, and her creatures. There's even quite a bit on the Moon Kingdom, but the other planets are barely touched."

Jadiete snapped his fingers, "I got it. We can talk to Greg."

"Greg?" Serena blinked at Andrew, "Who's Greg?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Jadeite?"

"Who's Greg?"

Jadeite shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"Greg?"

"He's been doing research on this tele-spak something. He's also been doing a lot of star-gazing, and a few months ago he came to me telling me about some kinda break through about seeing a new planet or star or something. The guy is a total space nut," he chuckled, "No pun in tented."

"HELLO! Who is Greg?" Serena asked, more annoyed than before that the two had ignored her.

"He's Zoicite's assistant. Brilliant guy," Andrew filled her in briefly, "And you say he knows about planets?"

Jadeite shrugged again, "Last I heard, he was on the verge of something. But that guy is always on the verge of something. And I didn't really pay attention. I mean, this was before your basic training. A guy talks to me about planets that don't exist, I'm not going to pay him much attention."

~*~

The next day, Jadeite returned the book back to the library and he and Andrew continued with their duties. Meanwhile, Serena went to town to purchase a dress and new shoes for the ball along with the items she, Andrew, and Jadeite would need for Saturday night. She also made plans to stop by the blacksmith shop and speak with Ken. She remembered he had perfected glass blowing, and the book stated that in order to trap a beast, the vase would have to be made by pure hands and given as a gift—thus the vase would be made and given out of love; the only thing the Dark Kingdom could not destroy. Serena didn't know much about Ken, but he was a good guy—a good person from what she did know of him. He just had to be pure. She gulped as she entered the shop. If he wasn't, they were all going to be in big trouble.

"Hey Serena, long time no see. How is palace life?"

Smiling, Serena set her dress and shoe boxes down on the familiar bench near the door.

"It's great Ken. Listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

The brunette nodded and grabbed a cloth to wipe off his hands, "Anything. What's up?"

"I need a glass vase. With a lid. How fast could you make it for me? Could it be ready by tomorrow morning?"

"Woah, in a rush?" he laughed, "Well, for you anything. Hey isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

Serena nodded, thankful that he had remembered.

"Well, let me make it for you as a birthday present."

Serena beamed. This was going to be easier than she had thought. At least collecting what was needed, anyway.

"Great Ken. I really appreciate it."

~*~

"Mina, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Ignoring the white cat, Mina spun around to see herself in the full-length mirror of the hotel room she had rented for the week. Using the Luna pen, Mina had conjured up a magnificent and elegant pastel orange ball gown. The sleeveless dress hugged the girl's curves, too tightly in Artemis' opinion—especially since he would not be able to accompany Mina at tonight's ball, and flowed to her ankles. The black scooped down to mid-back, and the front had a v-neckline. The point of the neckline was adorned by an aqua topaz and rhinestone broach. Her earrings matched the broach—small1/8 diamonds dangling an inch from ¼ topaz studs. Her orange shoes matched the shade of her dress, the heels adding an inch and a half to her height.

"I'll be fine," finishing tying her signature bow, she sprayed herself with perfume, "How do I look?"

"Just like your mother."

Mina smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Artemis," taking one last look in the mirror, she drew in a breath, "Well… this is it."

~*~

The ball started off the same as the last, and guests were now waiting for the royal family to be announced. Serena made her way through the crowd in her new blue gown. Almost matching her eyes, she had fallen in love with the garment at first sight. It was an A-line corset sleeveless dress that flowed down to her ankles. Made of soft cotton with light blue chiffon draped over the skirt of the dress, and chiffon crisscrossing the midsection, tying into a simple bow in the back. Curling her hair and pulling half up into a high bun, allowed her to show off new faux sapphire earrings she purchased as a birthday gift to herself.

Scanning the room, she immediately spotted Andrew and Jadeite near the front. She had hidden the vase Ken had made earlier and now clutched to her dress's matching purse filled with the rest of the items they needed. Taking a deep breath and made her way toward the buffet table.

Andrew elbowed Jadeite.

"Ow," he set his goblet back onto the table, "Okay okay. No wine. I got it."

"At least not until afterwards."

Jadeite laughed, "Lord knows all three of us will need a drink before this night is over."

"There's Sere," Andrew nodded in her direction, "As soon as the formalities are finished, we'll make our way out to the gardens."

"Hey you guys! What are you up to?"

Andrew and Jadeite turned to the new voice, "Hey Chad!" Andrew greeted, "How are you doing?"

The brunette gave a goofy grin, "I'm okay as always. How have you been since Malachite's been gone?"

"Better," Andrew admitted, "It's been easier working with Darien. But Malachite should be back later this evening. Darien said something about him attending the ball late."

"Well, keep your chin up. We better get to our places. I think they're announcing us soon."

Nodding in understanding and following Chad's lead, Andrew and Jadeite made their way to the front.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Announcing, Prince Endymion's court!"

The crowd politely applauded as Jadeite made his way up to the head table first, a long rectangle with six chairs facing the audience, followed by Zoisite, Nephrite, Chad, and Andrew.

"Prince Endymion III!"

The reaction from the crowed increased as Darien, who had been absent until then, took his seat entering from the opposite side of the room from the others next to Andrew.

"Odd of you to not have a body guard," Andrew commented, "Is this due to Malachite's absence? Or am I slacking off by not being at your side 24/7?"

Darien smirked, "I can take care of myself. It's only my mother that is concerned for my safety. Besides, I had some things to take care of."

"THEIR MAJESTIES, KING ENDYMION AND QUEEN TERRA!"

Trumpets sounded as the King and Queen waved and smiled on their platform, just above the head table, at their own private dining table. After helping his wife into her chair, Endymion stood for his speech.

"Tonight we gather not only in celebration. Another evening for my son and heir to the throne to search for his beloved—and another evening for family and friends to gather. Thank you for joining us during these festivities. Please enjoy your this full moon evening!"

The crowed cheered, and the orchestra began playing once again.

Serena shoved a cream puff into her mouth, and piled more onto her plate, along with a few samples of everything that was being served. Her nerves got the better of her as she waited for Andrew and Jadeite to be free from their responsibilities. Watching them from her corner of the room, she looked for a place where she would not be disturbed, she watched as the men ate and chatted. Particularity wondering what her brother and the Prince were discussing.

"Serena said she had plans this evening, but she failed to mention that they were with you. I couldn't help but overhear… what is your tradition?"

Andrew gulped, and chewed on a spring roll to stretch his time, "Well it's her birthday today. Every year we have a cake from the in town bakery and star gaze. We used to be able to stay up until dawn the next morning," Andrew laughed, "but that hasn't been the case for years. This year is different… her parents and mine were really close." He gulped at the lie, "Both are gone. So it's just the two of us."

Darien gave a nod, and looked out into the crowd, "I see. It must be hard for both of you." He watched as Serena spoke to another blonde woman about her age, in a lovely orange dress.

"We'll be okay. She asked to cut it short this year though. Something planned at 11."

Darien grinned and took a drink of his wine.

~*~

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Serena apologized to whomever she had just bumped into.

The blonde in orange turned and smiled, "You're fine! Don't worry, I klutz out all the time. Especially in these shoes." Extending her ankle out of the bottom of her dress to show them off.

"I love them!" Serena squealed, "Where did you ever find them?"

"A place across the country. They're imported."

"Wow," Serena awed, "I'm Serena. I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"

She nodded and put out her hand, "My name is Mina."

"Great to meet you Mina."

The two shook hands, and Mina felt a spark of energy run through her. Not able to place it, she studied her hand even as Serena had let it go.

"You okay?"

Mina blinked and realized she had been staring at her open palm. Giggling to cover her nerves, she smiled and nodded, "Yea! Sorry. I've been really spacey lately."

"When did you get here?"

"A few weeks ago. I'm looking for an old friend."

"Really? You're not here to be the Prince's bride?"

"Huh?"

"You know, to marry him?"

Mina who had been looking at Serena dumbly at the question, mentally smacked herself, it took her a moment to remember Earth's customs being different than the other planets. The Prince was given an opportunity to be able to marry whomever he chose—regardless of bloodline. One ball each week until he found his Princess, or the King and Queen would decide for him. Mina thought the process was truly romantic, and more so than the courtship rituals of Venus. Women chose their mates, whom they married, however it was not uncommon for citizens to remain promiscuous. Mina admired her mother—who had never had a lover other than her father. Not even after his passing. Emi had explained to her daughter the beauty of Venusarian women and how, traditionally, it was seen a sin to hide a woman away from the world or prevent her from being shared with others. But the Queen told her she had found true love in her husband. A love so precious in the Venus world, in any world, that it could never be recreated with anyone else. Since the love story, Mina longed for the same relationship with whomever she decided to marry.

"No, no," she giggled, "But I have met one of his guards. Malachite. Is he here this evening?"

Serena gave a shrug, "I'm not sure. I can ask Andrew though."

"Who's Andrew? Your boyfriend?"

Serena shook her head, "A family friend. He's at the head table next to Prince Darien."

Mina glanced over and whistled, "Wow, what a hunk!"

"Who? Darien or Andrew?"

"Both!"

Serena and Mina burst out in giggles.

"May I have this dance?"

Mina turned at the deep voice and hid a gasp as Malachite came into view. Blushing she smiled and nodded, looking back at Serena she waved, "I'll talk to you later."

Serena nodded in understanding and returned the wave as she watched the white haired man sweep her new friend off onto the dance floor. She sighed as she watched them, knowing that Mina was definitely not a klutz. The two waltzed gracefully and in sync, causing Serena to envy the fact that she could not enjoy the evening yet. Looking around, she noticed the head table had all disbursed. Taking that as her cue, she made an exit to the gardens.

Just as she pulled the vase out of her hiding place, Serena heard footsteps behind her.

"Ready?" she asked, and spun to face Andrew and Jadeite.

The two nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Serena placed the vase in the fountain. Jadeite turned the valve so it quit running, and Andrew grabbed the cat nip and yarn from Serena's purse.

"A little stereotypical don't ya think?" he questioned, receiving a glare from his sister.

"Oh shut up," unfolding a piece of paper she pointed at the vase, "Jadeite you have to stand in front of the vase. I will summon the creature, and as soon as it attacks you, you have to dodge out of the way so Andrew can trap it into the vase."

"Sure, piece of cake." Jadeite muttered sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Serena continued, "Andy, you go behind and get ready to close the lid." As soon as he did as she commanded she took a deep breath. Sprinkling the cat nip around her, she chanted, "Gato, come forth this full moon. I summon you, the mighty huntress to feast upon the energy of the Earth." She tossed the ball of yarn in the air… which landed on the ground with a thud.

"Are you serious?" Jadeite cocked an eyebrow, "That's the stupidest thing ever Serena."

Andrew laughed, and propped himself up against the fountain, "I hate to say it Sere, but Jad is right."

She glared at the two and opened her mouth just as the ball of yarn began to glow and move on its own. Within a few seconds, a black feline female emerged from nowhere near the toy.

"You called upon me?" Gato's eyes glowed a misty green, and narrowed as she took in her surroundings, "You are not my ruler. Who are you? Where is Meteria?"

"I summoned you." Serena gulped.

"You lie!" Gato hissed, ears drawn back and fangs showing. She was too fast for Jadeite, and had left him with deep cuts in his left arm. He clenched his arm with his right hand trying to stop the blood loss as best as he could. Andrew had drawn his sword, but the black cat had pounced, causing him to stumble backward and lay unconscious. She turned toward Serena with an evil grin.

"AAH!"

~*~

"I didn't think I would see you again."

Mina giggled, and twirled the daisy Malachite had given her between her index finger and thumb as she walked in the gardens. "I didn't think I would see you again either. How was your vacation?"

He smiled, "Relaxing. But I'm ready to get back to work. How long will you be in town?"

"I don't know," Mina shrugged, giving him her honest answer, "It all depends on whether or not I find what I'm looking for here."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I keep moving forward."

He was silent for a moment, and studied her face. Her delicate features, clear blue eyes sparkling under the full moon, blonde hair moving due to the wind, and flawless ivory skin. Her light, her energy caught him in a trance. Before either could speak, he moved forward and lowered his face to hers. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle, causing Mina to fall into him; closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him closer. Instinctively, he reciprocated the embrace, his hands gracing the soft skin of her back.

"AAH!"

The two broke apart. Still in each other's arms they turned to where the scream came from. Malachite grabbed Mina's hand and quickly led her to a corner surrounded by rose bushes.

"Do not leave here." He ordered her and left before she could protest.

Wanting to know what was going on, and hoping it would be another lead, Mina shot her pen into the air.

~*~

"AAH!"

Serena screamed again as the creature attacked, claws drawn. Clenching her eyes shut, she braced herself for a piercing pain. Instead she heard a loud groan and a thud. Opening her eyes, revealed that the white haired man from earlier had body slammed into Gato, who was now extremely irate at the surprise intervention.

"You will pay for that!" she hissed at him and brought back an arm, claws extended. Not moving a muscle, Malachite kept his sword and stance, ready to fight off the strange creature.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"AAAAH!" the cat screamed and whirled around to see her attacker—but was only met with the night air, "Where are you…" she glowered.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"AAAAH!"

Serena scrambled over to the vase and whispered, "Casa del Gato es aqui."

Wounded, Gato hissed once more as her form turned into a smoke that was rapidly being sucked into the vase. As soon as possible, Serena slapped the lid on. Instantly a bright light formed around the seal, locking the beast inside. Before she could blink, the vase was ripped from her hands by two white-gloved ones.

"Hey!" she protested, "Give that back!"

Sailor Venus glared. Mostly because she didn't like what she had just seen—Serena capturing the beast instead of letting her kill it—and partly because of her interrupted evening with Malachite. She had liked this girl, but what was she doing wanting to keep such a creature rather than destroy it? Was Serena part of the Dark Kingdom?

Serena returned the glare, "I mean it."

"This is not for you."

"Who are you?!"

Without a word, Venus jumped up over the stone-wall surrounding the gardens.

"Talk about rude," Serena mumbled. Snapping out of her trance, she tended to Jadeite who was loosing a lot of blood, while Malachite lifted her brother.

"We have to get them inside. Stay with Jadeite. Try to keep him awake. I'll go get the others for help."

She nodded at the orders and kneeled down near Jadeite.

"Am I dead?"

"No. Thank God."

"Really? Cuz for a moment there I thought I was in heaven. Did you see the hot blonde chick in the skimpy skirt too?"

* * *

There you have it! Another chapter down. So much more to write... so little time! Literally.


	12. Author's Note

Hello all!

I know… this isn't an update, and I apologize. I just re-read _Prophecy_ from beginning to end last weekend and I am… totally embarrassed! Lol. Okay, so not completely. But I've lost sight of many ideas I had for this story and there's so much more that I wanted this to be than the simple "Serena and Darien in the Silver Millennium" fic. There's little direction because there are so many characters, and I want the story to be less… sporadic.

I want to expand on Darien and Beryl's relationship, give some depth to The Seven, and slow down the Senshi's training in comparison to Mina's, just to name a few areas of interest.

I'm not taking this down, but wanted to let everyone know that I have plans to edit the heck out of this thing--which may or may not include a lot of rewriting. One thing I guarantee is that more scenes will be written, and I'm going to post the update of all current chapters and a new one at one time—so you have something to look forward to. I just can't promise anyone when this will be! _Prophecy_ is turning out to be more epic than I thought it would be.

Right now, my concentration is on _Happy Holidays_ since I have an awesome idea for Christmas! Okay… so *I* think it's awesome, and I KNOW the Christmas holiday is going to have a completely different ending than another other Christmas fic I have ever read. So, go ahead and head on over to read that while waiting for _Prophecy_ to be updated. If you're not satisfied because you're dying to read a Silver Millennium fic, search for _Against All Odds_ by Dejana Talis. The story is amazing, addicting, and inspirational! Hey, it was what got all of my ideas for Prophecy flowing.

Anyone know a good editor? Lol. I think I'm going to need one to keep me on track.

Thank you everyone who has read or is reading! I appreciate it and I love all of the reviews!


End file.
